A Broken Life
by Wits and the Ditz
Summary: I wish I could tell everyone about my hellhole, but I can't. Some secrets hurt too much to share. Mine are too painful. main couple:SasuxSaku Slight:ItaxSaku Rated M for Abuse
1. HIM

**A/N: OMG! We're sooooo excited! This is going to be our second story since The Love Letter! It has taken us a long time to write this first chapter and we're finally done with it and ready to submit it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: HIM**

I've told myself many times that this was happening to me because I deserved it. What he did to me was just harmless punishment for the "bad things" that I did. But I didn't know better then...

-----------------------------------

We were sitting in the dining table eating dinner. "We" consisted of my mother, my step-dad, and me of course. My mom was just explaining in perfect detail how she got her promotion from her boss. She works in a business company that sells T.V.s to stores so they can sell them. She used to be a secretary, but now she's the vice-president, one of the head-honchos. She was single when she first started working there eight years ago, but then she got married to Kenji, my step-dad.

Ironically, that's where they met. In my mom's office building, I mean. Kenji was a delivery guy that hand-delivered thet workers their mail. It was sort of like love at first sight...for my mother. When I first saw him, there was something odd about him, but I couldn't quite place it. He was always nice to me, buying me beautiful gifts. I guess he only did that to get to my mom's good side.

It's not like I hate Kenji. He's the only father-figure I have ever since my dad, my real dad, left us when I was eight. Now I'm sixteen and am in my junior year in Blue Hill High. (The hill isn't really blue...actually, it's not even on a hill. I guess it was the only name left or something).

"...back until Thursday. Sakura? Sakura, dear, are you listening?" my mom asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I said.

"She was daydreaming again," Kenji said, giving me a fake smile. God, I hate that smile with it's decieving intentions. Can't my mom see that?

"So, what were you saying?" I asked.

"Just that tomorrow, on Monday, I will leave to go to a business trip and won't return until Thursday," mom explained.

"So it'll be just the two of us. Isn't that great?!" Kenji said, smiling again.

"Yeah, just great," I said, hoping he noticed the sarcasm in my vioce.

-----------------------------------------

I dreaded the next day and it came too quickly if you ask me. I was busy getting ready for school while my mom was leaving.

"Bye Maora!" Kenji said to my mom as they kissed on thte lips. I said my farewells too and saw as she put her luggage in the truck and drove off. All of a sudden, I was aware if a presence behind me. Kenji.

Kenji has dark, black hair with blue, piercing eyes. It was those eyes that really creeped me out. He was tall and husky too.

"Sakura, we haven't had breakfast together in a long time. Will you join me?" he asked.

"I need to go get my stuff ready," I answered, going to my room and closing the door. I wish I had a lock, but sadly, I don't. Kenji convinced my mom that I already have enough privacy. That was a bunch of crap.

"Sakura!" Kenji called out.

"I need to get out of here...quick!" I said to myself and in a panic I grabbed my backpack and opened my window. I lived in a one-story house, so it was easy for me to jump off and land safely. I could still hear Kenji yelling my name as I ran towards my school. I soon bumped into someone and I fell to the ground and landed on my butt.

"Ouch," I said, getting up and rubbing my behind.

"You really are a klutz," Gaara said.

"Oh, sorry about that," I answered. He looked immediately at my arms and noticed that I was wearing a long sleeved shirt although it was late September.

"Did you do that again?" he asked as we started to walk towards school. I nodded. You see, Gaara is one of my trust-worthy friends in the whole world. And only he knows my secret. But he doesn't know why I started doing it. That part of the story he doesn't know. No one knows, it's only between Kenji and I.

"I thought you stopped. I thought that you would stop doing that to yourself if I did. And I haven't cut in a few months," Gaara said.

"Look, can we just drop it. I don't want to talk about it," I said, a little angry at him. By the time we arrived at school, we were talking about what we'd do during Fall Break since it was coming up in two weeks.

"Sakura, hey Sakura!" Ino called out to me when she saw me enter the school building. I said bye to Gaara and walked towards Ino.

"Why do you still hang out with that Gaara freak?" Ino asked.

"He's my friend," I said, defending him.

"But he's so emo," Ino said and then added," No offense."

"It's okay," I said. Pretty soon Hinata and Tenten came along.

"Aren't you a little hot wearing that shirt?" Tenten questioned me.

"Um...no," I answered. Actually, I was hella hot.

"I just realized something, when was the last time you wore anything fitting?" Ino, the fashionista, said.

"Ino, Tenten, stop bothering Sakura about the way she dresses. I kinda like her style, it's conservative," Hinata said to my defense. I silently thanked her. In reality I don't dress "girly" anymore because I don't want to get unwanted attention from Kenji. All of a sudden the bell rang and I went to my first period class which was math with Kakashi.

It's like he was out to get me since he made Naruto sit next to me. He is so annoying! But I think the only reason I sit next to him is because I'm really good in math and he isn't. I guess Kakashi thought I could help him or some of my intelligence would rub off on Naruto. Even Einstein himself couldn't save Naruto. He is just a lost cause.

Twenty minutes into the class, Naruto nudged me on my elbow and asked me what the hell Kakashi was talking about.

"Naruto, you are so dense! Why are you even in this class?" I asked.

"I knew I shouldn't of copied from Shikamaru's test! Now Kakashi thinks I have potential if I put my head into it," Naruto confessed. Our conversation quickly ended since Kakashi wanted us to work on some practice problems. I , of course, had to practically tell Naruto the answers.

Second period I have Social Studies with Asuma. That class is just boring. Since me and Ino both have that class, we spent most of the period passing notes instead of taking notes.

P.E. with Anko is horrible! She is the epitomy of evil, I swear. She makes us do fifty push-ups and sit-ups daily. Then we have to run a whole mile around the field. And that 's just on her good days. If she's in a bad mood, it gets worse.

What sucks is that after P.E. I have science with Gai. And I sit next to Sasuke who gets to see me all sweaty from P.E. What a joy. Actually, he's in all my classes, but Science is the only class that we sit next to. This would be every girl's dream, and maybe mine too, if I still liked him. But things changed ever since that day three years ago.

"What's that noise?" Sasuke asked me. As if on schedule, my stomach growled again. Appearantly, I was hungry since I didn't eat any breakfast.

"Oo, stomach stop making those weird noises," I said, talking to it and petting it. "Just wait a few more minutes and I will feed you."

Sasuke just kept looking at me like what I was doing was strange. I'm not like other girls who wear girly clothes, put on make-up, or try to catch Sasuke's attention. My stomach continued to growl and soon it became so loud that Tenten, who sits in front of me, turned around and asked if anyone was trying to imitate a bear. Although I didn't have a mirror, I knew my cheeks were turning red from embarrasement.

"Why can't lunch start sooner?" I said to myself. I looked at the clock and it read 11:32. Lunch didn't start until 11.45, so I had...

"Thirteen minutes," Sasuke said.

"Oh, thanks. Uh...so you heard me?" I asked.

"Sakura, everyone in this class can hear you," Sasuke answered and then returned to paying attention to Gai.

"...and that's how you get covalent bonding between atoms," Gai said. Lee raised his hand. "Yes Lee?"

"Gai-sensei, I just want to congratulate you on another youthful lesson! I learned so much today!" Lee yelled out.

"Thank you Lee!" Gai said, hie eyes watering from joy.

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick and my stomach is empty," I said. Lee's and Gai's conversations always rubbed me the wrong way. Thankfully the lunch bell rang and I got out of there quickly.

It wasn't too long before I realized I forgot to bring my money. I quickly searched my pockets and found a five dollar bill. "Thank you," I said, looking up and an imaginary light shone above me. (Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?) After I bought my lunch, I sat with my friends at our usual lunch table.

"Grrrr! Grrrr!" Inogrowled. Hinata and Tenten laughed.

"So you told them?' I asked Tenten, biting into my turkey sandwich.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Tenten said, laughing. I smiled, the situation wasn't so bad once I got over it.

"So, did you all see the prank that Naruto pulled? I thought it was one of his best works," Hinata commented.

"You mean when he photocopied the picture of Tsunade without her botox injection and handed it out to everyone at school?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh. Don't you think he's so...so..." Hinata, said, looking for the right word.

"Stupid," I put in.

"Talented," Hinata finally said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oooo, someone's been bitten by the love bug! Trust me, I know these things, it's like I have ESP or something. You and Naruto will end up together," Ino said,.

"Since when did you become the Love Doctor?" Tenten asked. Ino just glared at her and told her not to mess with the supernatural and that her instinct was a gift from god.

After lunch ended, I headed towards Kurenai's room for Language Arts. Nothing interesting happened in that class. Then I went to Art with Iruka. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and I were all in that class. Iruka was teaching us the basic skills for drawing, like how to draw a face and stuff. All I know is that I didn't want school to end and deal with Kenji. Sooner than expected, the last bell rang.

Since I walked home, I decided to walk extra slow today. I took a deep breath before opening the front door. At first, I didn't see Kenji anywhere, so I assumed he must've left somewhere. Probably getting drunk at the bar. As I passed the living room, I saw him. He was sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"I didn't see you at breakfast or anywhere at all after you went to your bedroom," Kenji said. "It's awfully rude and disrespectful to keep someone waiting and then finding out that person was never going to show up and wasn't even in the house."

Although he wasn't yelling, I sensed that he was mad at me. "Kenji, I'm s-sorry. It won't ever happen again," I said.

"Oh, it definitely won't happen again and I'm going to show you right now what will happen if you ever do it again," he said, unbuckling his belt.

I started to back away and pleaded with him. "Please... I already know what's going to happen, so you d-don't have to show me."

"Are you smart talking me?" Kanji asked me.

"No," I whimpered, but I don't think he heard me. That's when I realized that he was drunk.

"You think I'm stupid cuz you 'know everything?' Just cuz I don't have a job and my wife has to support me doesn't mean I don't know nothing! You hear me?! You respect me you whore! I know more than you! I'm stronger and bigger! So don't you go smart talking me!" Kenji yelled. I have never been more scared in my life.

-----------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it, the first ever chapter for A Broken Life. The second chapter will be up soon. Please review and tell us what you think of the story so far. NO FLAMES!!!!**


	2. The Marks Appear

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope it's better than the first. Thanks to all who reviewed. We're glad to know that you love our story. We thought people wouldn't like it, but I guess we were wrong. **

**Chapter 2- The Marks Appear**

As I'm struggling towards my room, I hear Kenji turn on the T.V. and watch a stupid game show.

"Bastard," I said under my breath. My legs hurt like hell and I could barely walk. "Ow...ow." I had to support my weight on the wall.

Once I entered my room, I burst into tears. I didn't like crying in front of Kenji and being called a weakling who couldn't handle a few minute's worth of beating. I hate Kenji!! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!!! Kenji's words still echoed in my head.

_"I know what's best for you because I care about you." SMACK!_

_"I'm only doing this to teach you a lesson so you can be more respectful to your superiors." Another SMACK!_

I never told anyone, not even my mom, that he did this to me. As much as I hated Kenji, he was right. I deserved all of it, every single whip, because it was all my fault that my father left us. I should of done something to make him stay, but I didn't. So now I blame myself for his absence.

The pain in my legs was unbearable. I slowly took off my capris and saw red slashed on my thighs. "Oh god!" I cried. I got some ointment and started to put some on both of my legs. It stung for awhile, but then it slowly subsided.

"Guess I won't be able to wear shorts for awhile," I said.

---------------------------------------

The next day I woke up at seven. School started at 8:30, so it was still a little early to get ready for school. But I don't care, I want to leave as soon as possible.

I put on some jeans and a t-shirt that said "I'm ready to listen...are you ready to think?" I also put on a one-inch bracelet on my left hand to try to hide the scars. It didn't really matter because they were fading and in a couple of days they would be gone. I knew it was going to be another hot day, so I put my medium-long hair into a ponytail.

As I headed towards the front door, Kenji stopped me in the kitchen. "Sakura, come have breakfast with me," he practically ordered. I couldn't refuse him since I knew what he would do if I didn't obey him.

I followed him to the table and saw that he got up early and cooked breakfast. There was eggs, bacon, toast, and sausages. He seated himself at the head of the table and I sat to his right. During breakfast, I noticed how cheerful he looked. It just made me sick.

"Oh, look at the time. It's 8:12, I have to go to school," I said, excusing myself.

"Why don't I just give you a ride to school? I would of yesterday, but you just ran offon me," Kenji said with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm good. It's not neccessary," I said.

"Darling, just look at you! You can barely walk," he said innocently. Well, it's your fault I can barely walk you asshole! But he kept insisting, so I had no choice.

As he parked the car, he noticed how the other girls were dressed. "Sakura, why don't you wear clothes like your little friends?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"I think I should take you shopping so I can buy you those cute short skirts and what do you call them... a submarine top?" he said.

"Tank top," I corrected him. Now do you know why I don't dress girly? I was about to get out of the car when Kenji all of a sudden pulled me back and gave me a rough kiss on my cheek.

"Goodbye Sakura, I'll see you at home," he whispered into my ear. I got out of the car and came face to face with Sasuke. He just looked at me and Kenji and then walked away. Kenji then drove off.

--------------------------------------

I was really careful changing during P.E. I was afraid if anyone was going to see the marks. Luckilly, no one noticed since they were too busy changing themselves and talking about (who else) Sasuke. I was just glad the P.E. shorts went a little above my knees so no one coulld see anything.

Since I was done changing early, I just waited outside against the wall in the gym. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sure could take a long time to change. Then I noticed that Sasuke was casually walking towards me and leaned on the wall beside me.

Oh mu god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

"So," he said oh-so-cool. "Who was that guy in the car?"

I just looked at him blankly. Was he seriously just asking me this? Why would he care?

"That 'guy' was Kenji," I answered. And becasue he didn't say anything, I continued. "He's my step-dad." He raised an eyebrow. "What, is something wrong with that?"

"I guess not. It's just that he seemed way too affectionate to be your step-dad," Sasuke said. I was getting a little mad that he wa spying on me. "I gotta go. See youi later," he said, leaving to hang out with Neji and Gaara.

"Sakura you sly dog! You just got some alone time with Sasuke! Props to you," Tenten said. "Now Ino, did you forecast that was going to happen?"

"Tenten, don't mock me. The spirits will come back to haunt you."

"Too bad. I don't believe in spirits."

"So, what did Sasuke say?" Hinata asked. Now all the attention was towards me.

"He just wanted to know who Kenji was, that's all," I said.

"Oh my gosh, Kenji is so hot! I know he's your step-dad and all, but you have to admit he's a cute one," Ino said.

"Ino, you are such a flirt," I said laughing.

------------------------------------------

Today for P.E. Anko decided that we should play dodgeball. Crap, I'm not that good at dodging balls being thrown at me with a strong force. I'm good at throwing, but not dodging. Especially with my limp legs. I'll just have to suck it up.

"Okay Team Captain for Team 1 will be Sasuke Uchiha and for Team 2 it will be Neji Hyuuga," Anko announced. Obviously she would pick the two most athletic guys to be captain.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. Although Naruto is stupid, he's really hyperactive and energetic.

"Shikamaru," Neji said. Shikamaru was very strategic in sports and would come in handy.

"Kiba."

"Lee."

"Gaara."

"Guys, pick some girls!" Anko yelled.

"Tenten," Neji said, picking probably the most toughest girl in our class. I always wondered if he had a thing for her.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, choosing me for his team. I walked over to Team One's side of the gym.

"Kin," Neji said, picking another strong girl. Why did Sasuke pick me? I'm not that athletic.

"Ino," Sasuke said. Ino ran over to me and we happy danced.

"Zaku."

"Shino."

"Hinata," Neji said, picking his cousin.

"Dauso."

"Chouji." I felt kinda bad that Chouji was always picked last, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, on the blow of my whistle start throwing!" Anko yelled. She blew the whistle and it was chaos.

I was surprised that I managed to dodge a few balls and I even threw some, although I didn't hit anyone.

"Ahh, Sakura! Help me!" Ino screamed, protecting herself behind me. I just laughed at Ino's cowardness. I was too busy laughing at Ino, that I didn't realize the danger ahead. A ball was coming my way and it hit me on my thigh.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" my piercing scream could be heard all over the gym. I fell to the ground because I could feel the pain from the day before.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled, rushing over to me. Everyone stopped the game anf Anko ran towards me.

"Sakura, I have to see your legs," Anko said, being gentle for once.

"No!" I said too quickly. "I'll just go to the nurse's office."

"I guess, if you want to. But you'll need some assistance to get there," Anko said. I gave Gaara a pleading look and fortunately he got it.

"I'll take her to the nurse," Gaara volenteered. He helped me stand up and put my arm around his shoulders so I could support my weight on him.

"Gaara, you don't really have to take me to the nurse's office," I said once we got out of the gym. Instead he took me outside to the courtyard and set me down on the bench. I lifted my shorts a little and saw fresh, new red marks. Gaara also noticed them.

"What happened?" he simply asked.

"I tripped. Just like you said, I'm such a klutz. I tripped over my own feet on the stairs and I hit the railings," I answered, not looking at him but at the ground instead.

"You live in a one-story house Sakura," he reminded me. Oh shit, I forgot about that.

"Can we just not talk about it please?" I asked.

"Fine, I won't ask any questions because I know it's none of my business and you don't want me to know," he said.

That' what I like about Gaara. He understands things and knows when to stop questioning. That's what makes him such a good friend.

-----------------------------------

**Ino's P.O.V.**

Tenten, Hinata, and I were still a little freaked out about what happened to Sakura.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Hinata asked.

"I hope so," I said.

"I wonder who threw the ball at her. When I find out who it was ...I'll...I'll," Tenten hit her fist at her palm, signifying that she was going to beat the crap out of him...or her.

"Hey," Sasuke said to me. I practically melted inside. Hinata and Tenten eyed us with interest.

"Hey back," I said, playing it cool.

"Anyways, you and Sakura, you're friends right?" he asked.

"Totally! We're more than friends, we're best friends!" I said, trying to avert the conversation towards me and not Sakura.

"I noticed that she and Gaara went to the nurse's office together. What's going on between them?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing, I'll tell you that. They're just friends, although I don't know why. He's weird if you ask me," I answered.

"Well, he's _my _friend and he never once mentioned that he and Sakura were friends."

"From what I see, they're probably cousins somehow and maybe she's forced to hang out with him cuz of family stuff. You know, they first started hanging out when Sakura's mom married Kenji. Maybe Gaara is Kenji's nephew or something," I said.

"I doubt it, or otherwise I would've met this Kenji by now," Sasuke said.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Sakura!" Tenten and Hinata squealed. I looked back and saw Sakura with Gaara. She seemed to be okay.

"Hey chicas!" she said, then spotted Sasuke and got all mad. "What are you doing here? Now you're spying on my friends?" she asked.

"I'll just leave if you don't want me here," he said. "Bye Ino, it was nice talking to you." Sasuke and Gaara left together.

"What did he want?" Sakura asked.

"We just talked, okay? I don't know why you got so paranoid," I said. Thanks a lot Sakura, you ruined any chances of Sasuke probably asking me out.

-----------------------------------------

**Back to Sakura's P.O.V.**

It's official. Science is the worst class I have! Not because Gai is the teacher or the fact that I'm not doing well in that class. It's because I sit next to Sasuke. I really didn't want to talk to him or even look at him.

"Okay class, the time you've all been waiting for...projects!" Gai said enthuastically. I heard groans coming from people and myself too.

"You'll do this project with a partner," Gai continued. That caught my interest and I searched for anyone I knew that was smart. "But I'll pick your partners for you. Everybody's partner will be the person that they're sitting next to."

Damn, Sasuke was my partner! I could just picture him smirking and sure enough when I looked at him he was.

"The project is to make an atomic model of an element that I'll assign you. You need to include the nucleus, protons, neutrons, and electrons. Also, you need to make a chart including the number of protons, neutrons, electrons, atomic number, and atomic mass," Gai explained.

He listed off everyone's element and Sasuke and I got Sodium. Why couldn't we get an easy one like Hydrogen? Anyways, Gai gave us the rest of the period to discuss about the project.

"So..." I said, leaning on my chair and crossing my arms over my chest.

"We should work at your house," Sasuke said.

"I don't think so. We should work at your house. Don't you live in a mansion anyways? We'll have plenty of room there. My house is small trust me," I said.

"But if we work at your house, I don't have to be with Itachi," Sasuke said. From what I heard, Itachi and Sasuke didn't get along ever since their parents died in a car accident.

"I still think it would be better if we worked at your house," I said. I could suspect that he was getting suspicious, so I just gave in. "Fine, but we can't work today though," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I have to go shopping," I answered sadly.

"You're the first girl I've ever seen that doesn't look happy at the thought of going shopping," Sasuke said. Well, you've never gone with Kenji before, have you?

-----------------------------------------

Oh my god! Shopping with Kenji is worser than I thought. Everybody keeps staring at us like we're an odd couple. They think that he's going out with me, a younger woman. And although he's in his late 30s, he looks younger, but it still looks wrong. Especially when he has his arm around my waist. He says so no one noticec that I'm limping a bit.

Because my mom spoils Kenji rotten, he has a credit card, and guess who pays for his billls? You guessed it, my mom.

We entered a vintage boutique that had victorian-inspired clothes there. I instantly spotted some skirts and hoped Kenji hadn't seen them either. Oh, but he did.

"Sweetie, you should try this one. Oh, and these two as well," he said, handing me three skirts. I hated when he used words of endearments on me. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

The dressing room was one of those curtain things in the back of the store. There was only one (since not many people shopped here) so I entered it. I have to admit, the skirts Kenji picked out were cute, but too short for my taste. I put the first one on and I looked myself in the full-length mirror. I looked like a prostitute! No way was I gonna wear that to school.

"I don't like this one," I said to Kenji, who was outside the dressing room, waiting for me.

"Then come out so I can see how you look," he said. Hell no was I coming out looking like that. "Sakura, come out before I make you come out," Kenji said dangerously. I hesitated, but I came out of the dressing room. He just looked me up an down and his eyes fell to my thighs where the marks were.

"Don't you look lovely?" he said. I'll definetly buy you this one, but you need a shirt to go with it." Then he handed me a fitting lavender shirt with a low neckline that would probably show the top of my cleavage. It also had stays in the front that could readjust. It was the most sluttiest shirt I've ever seen.

After we went shopping, Kenji and I went back home and I stuffed all the bags in my closet, vowing that I would never wear those clothes. I lied to Kenji and told him that I had too much homework so I couldn't eat dinner with him. He believed me and even asked if I needed help. Then he said that tomorrow he would go job-hunting and find a good job so he might not be home until night. Perfect, that way Sasuke and I can work on the project peacefully.

-----------------------------------------

**A/N: So what do u think? Was it good or was it great! Alot of the things we write about the relationship with Kenji and Sakura have a lot to do with our personal life. The things Sakura does to herself are also part of our lives. Don't think we do that but we know people in our lives that do that.**


	3. Killing The Pain

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter explains alot of stuff. It reveals somethings from Sakura's past. Expect more of that in upcoming chapters. Thanks to all who reviewed. And yes, we want to kill Kenji too (but then there wouldn't be much of a plot). **

**On a different note, we think it's horrible what happened at Virginia Tech. Those 33 students and teachers shouldn't of been shot, especially by a psychopath with mental issues. It's gotten so out of hand that our school had a lockdown cuz some guy called the police and said he had a hit list and was gonna fire away, shooting everybody in sight. They arrested him of course, but it was still scary. **

**Chapter 3- Killing the Pain**

"Whoa Sakura! Finally you start wearing a fitting outfit!" Ino said when she saw me at school the next day.

"Tell me something I don't know," I said. By now I got fourteen comments from guys, eight glares from girls, and a few wolf whistles. I was wearing the least revealing shirt and skirt with tights underneath that ended a little below my knees. Obviously I don't have to tell you who forced me to wear my new clothes.

"Oh my god Sakura, you actually have a figure!" Tenten said. For once, I dressed exactly like how my friends did and it felt like old times.

"Looking good!" some random guy I don't know hollered at me. I started to blush and it didn't go unnoticed by my friends.

"So, why the sudden change?" Tenten asked.

"I...I wanted to start a new leaf," I said. And for once, I think I actually meant it.

--------------------------------------------

It was awkward entering my math class with so many people complimenting me. They used to do that before...when I was popular. I guess I still am, but only by association. You see, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and I used to rule the school. We were known as the Fabulous Four, but as the years passed (and I changed) we kind of turned it down.

Ino is the most popular and well known out of all of us since she's a cheerleader. Everyone thought that she and Sasuke would look cute together, but Sasuke wasn't interested in her...or anyone at all. Then there were rumors that he was gay or he was in an arranged marraige. I chose to believe none of them.

As I sat down next to Naruto, I noticed that he was smiling and blushing. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

"That I'm sitting next to the prettiest girl in the classroom," he said. I know I should of been happy, but this was Hinata's crush. I didn't want to lead him on when I wasn't even interested in him.

What really bugged me is that Sasuke kept glancing at me every now and then when he thought I wasn't looking. There was a gleam in his eyes that hinted he was disappointed, I think. I don't know, I'm not really good at reading people's expressions, especially someone as emotionless as Sasuke Uchiha.

By seventh period, I was asked out on three dates but I kindly rejected them all. Dating was so not an option right now. Kenji would never allow it.

"Class, be ready tomorrow to start painting your first artwork of the year. The topic will be emotions. Paint whatever you're feeling and let it all out," Iruka said. The bell rang and we all packed to leave. Sasuke was waiting for me at the doorway.

"Come on, my limo is waiting for us in front of the school," Sasuke said impatiently. We walked in silence although I was jumping inside. A limo! I've never been in a limo before! Especially not with a cute guy! Err, never mind.

Sasuke's limo was a long, black one and he even had his own chauffeur! Oh, it reminded me how much I hated spoiled, rich boys.

"Maxwell, this is Sakura Haruno," Sasuke said. Well, at least he was nice to introduce us to each other. I shook hands with Maxwell, who had a british accent and looked to be at least fifty. We got into the car and the inside interior was made out of leather. There was even a T.V. there, a stereo, and a mini-fridge!

"So where to Master Sasuke?" Maxwell asked. I almost laughed at what he called Sasuke. Master? Well, someone thinks very highly of themselves.

"Uh, Sakura, where do you live?" Sasuke asked. I gave Maxwell my address and we arrived there in about eight minutes. I got out my key and unlocked the door.

"Your house has a very homey feeling to it," Sasuke said when he entered. Maxwell stayed in the limo.

"It better because we actually live in it," I said, leading him to the living room and offering him a seat on the couch. "Where should we start?" I asked.

"First of all, we should make a list of all the supplies we need so I can buy them," Sasuke said, taking out his binder from his backpack and a pen as well.

"Makes sense, but why do _you_ need to buy it? It's not like I can't afford it."

"I'm trying to be nice. Most people I know don't like to spend their money and I have a lot of it."

"Whatever," I said. Just as long as I don't waste any money, I'm fine. We came up with a list that was half a page long. "I think we deserve some sodas for all our hard work," I said sarcastically. "So, Sasuke, you want a coke?" I asked as I made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said as I took out two coke cans and walked back to the living room. But Sasuke had to leave his backpack on the floor near the couch and I tripped on it. Maybe Gaara is right and I really am a klutz. I am just lucky that Sasuke was there to catch me. He was holding onto my waist and we were so close I could see that the color of his irises were actually a dark gray, not black. The only thing between us were my hands (still clutching the sodas) against his chest.

"What the hell is going on?" Kenji asked, standing right in front of us, taking in the scene. I can see how the situation looked and it was not a good outcome. Me and Sasuke immediately pulled apart.

"It's not how it looks. Nothing's going on between us," I said, although Kenji wasn't listening. He and Sasuke were too busy glaring at each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said, breaking the gaze. He got his backpack and left.

"I see you're home early," I said.

Who was that guy?" Kenji asked.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha," I answered. Here I go with the stuttering again.

"What was he doing here, especially without my knowledge?!" Kenji said, beginning to yell.

"He was here for a p-project," I said.

"You little tramp! You think you can fool around in MY house?! What, you sleeping with this boy?! Huh! Answer me bitch when I'm speaking to you! Who else you sleeping with?!" Kenji yelled. SLAP!

I felt a burning sensation on my upper right cheek and eye. I put my hand to my face, my eyes tearing. The whole right side of my face felt swollen and it stung when I touched it.

"I HATE YOU!!" I screamed at him. I wanted him to hear the pain in my voice, the same pain that he gave me. That coward didn't say anything and just walked out the front door, slamming it shut. That's when I knew it was safe to shed my tears.

I ran towards my bathroom and grabbed my razor. I slowly put it towards my wrist on my left hand. I quickly did two slashes, not too deep, but enough to rid myself from the pain and feel the scream inside. A scream of pleasure. Cutting always made me feel high and like all my problems could vanish away. The sight of blood used to make me uneasy, but I got used to it. Now I always expected blood, especially when I saw it go down the drain in the sink.

I dabbed my skin with toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet so there was no evidence. The bleeding slowly ceased to stop and the scars showed red.

Then I caught sight of my face in the mirror. My cheek ws a deep pink and I had a small black eye on the bottom of my right eye. "Sakura, how are you going to hide these ones?" I asked myself.

I went to my room and checked the clock. It was 4:37. Kenji would probably come back by six to eat dinner, which he expected me to cook. I grabbed my wallet, put on my jacket, and left the house. The nearest pharmacy was fifteen minutes if I walked fast. I entered the store and ignored the stares people were giving me. They could think whatever they want.

I went to the aisle that had cosmetics and went to the concealer section. I found one that was in my shade and went to the cash register with the shortedt line. When my turn came, the lady at the counter looked at me with concern.

"Child, what happened to you?" she asked.

"Oh, I got into a fight with some of the girls at school," I lied.

"I remember my school days too. Was the fight over a boy?" she said, ringing up my item.

"You could say that," I said, paying her with a ten dollar bill and getting $4.75 change. She put my cover-up in a small bag and I left the store. Just as I was walking out the pharmacy, I bumped into Shino. Is it me or do I seem to be bumping into a lot of people lately? He was looking at my bruise and I wished I could just shrink so no one could see me.

"My advice, wear sunglasses to cover your eye," Shino said before walking away.

---------------------------------------

By the time I got home, it was almost 5:20. That was when I realized that I was starving! I looked in the fridge andsaw some leftover lasagna and heated it up in the microwave. When I was almost finished eating, Kenji arrived home and he was walking with no balance towards his room. I could smell the horrible stench of alcohol after him.

After I finished doing my homework three hours later, I slipped into my pajamas and looked at myself in my vanity mirror. I went under my covers, drifting to sleep. The last thing I remembered was thinking that my mom was going to arrive some time tomorrow.

The annoying sound of my alarm clock woke me up and ruined my dream. Too bad, I was dreaming of how to kill Kenji. I got up and dressed mysef in denim capris and an orange shirt with my blue hoodie. I walked towards my mirror and started to puy on my cover-up. It took me a good seven minutes to conceal my bruises. All you could see was a faint blueish color around the bottom of my right eye. I took Shino's advice to consideration and brought my sunglasses and placed it on top of my head.

Kenji was still asleep from his hangover from last night, so I grabbed a bagel and decided to leave before he could wake up. As I was walking to school, I met up with Gaara who took the same route as me.

"Hey," I said, finishing my bagel.

"Hey. What's up with the shades?" he asked.

"It was too funny sunny outside and I have really sensitive eyes," I lied. I'm not even sure if you can have senseitive eyes. Gaara just nodded his head. "Look at this!" I said, lifting my hoodie's sleeve and showing him my cuts.

"Impressive, although you shouldn't be too loud in telling me. People can hear," Gaara said. I remember the first time Gaara saw my cuts.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Can I borrow a pencil?" Gaara asked. We sat next to each other for HIstory and he needed a pencil to take notes. _

_"Sure," I said, extending my hand for him to take the pencil. He did, but he also saw the faint scars on my arm. His eyes widened adn I quickly put my arm down. _

_"You shouldn't be too obvious," he said to me. Then he started giving me some tips on how to hide the marks without anyone seeing them. "Here, look at mine," he whispered, lifting his sleeve. He had about eight lines, all of them intersecting each other. Some were old, but some were fresh. "I did this one last period," he told me, pointing to one._

_"I do it because I love to feel the pain and see the blood come out," he said. "Okay, I told you my reason, now it's your turn to tell me yours."_

_"I don't knoe, I guess I cut because I deserve the pain," I replied._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That's kinda when Gaara and I became friends, ever since three years ago when Kenji first abused me. That was when I first started cutting myself. As we got closer to school, we slowly parted ways. Although we were good friends, we didn't hang out at school since no one would understand our relationship.

"Hinata!" I yelled, spotting her at her locker.

"Hi Sakura! Why are you wearing sunglasses?" Hinata asked, confused.

"You don't know? Sunglasses are all the rage in Paris," I said, lying again.

"Really? Then I guess I should wear my sunglasses too," Hinata said, getting hers out of her locker and putting them on.

"Is this a new fad or something?" Ino asked, coming with Tenten.

"Yup. Everyone in Paris is wearing them," Hinata said.

"And so am I," Ino said, putting on her Guuci shades.

"Me too," Tenten said.

"You look fabulous!" we all said in unison and then we laughed.

--------------------------------------

It was like an epidemic that was slowly spreading to the whole school. Everywhere I walked, I saw people wearing sunglasses. And to think that I was the one that started it, thanks to Kenji.

Today in Iruka's class, we began to work on our paintings. Emotions, that was such a complicated topic for me because I was feeling so many things. I felt hurt, hated, empty, like I was missing something. I picked up my brush and dabbed it in the black paint. I painted the entire canvas black, while all my friends were choosing to paint theirs different colors.

"Mine is gonna have a pink background, then I'm going to paint gold pom-poms and add glitter to it," Ino said, painting her canvas pink. So she was going to paint her school spirit.

"Well, I'm going to have rainbows, a purple sky, and orange clouds. It's going to be my imagination," Hinata explained. I liked her idea, it was so much happier than mine. Complete opposite.

"You guys are so immature. For my painting, I'm going to paint all the disasters in the world like poverty and world hunger in symbols. It's gonna be a masterpiece, I'm sure of it," Tenten said. She's a true activist, I'll tell you that. If there's a protest, she'll sure be there with posters and a megaphone.

"I'm painting the pain that everyone had gone through at some point of their lives," I told them. They were a little surprised upon seeing all black on my canvas, but then continued working on theirs. The bell rang five minutes later and we all washed our hands and put away the supplies.

"We'll finish these tomorrow. Have a nice day," Iruka said, dismissing us.

"Hey, we should do something on the weekend," Ino said, readjusting her sunglasses.

"Like getting makeovers," Tenten said sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" Ino said, happy.

"And maybe this time we can get Tenten to let her hair down," I whispered to Hinata. She just laughed, quietly.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tenten said, holding her two buns protectively. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to come face-to-face with Sasuke.

"Let's go," he said.

"Go where?" I said skeptically. Who did he think I was, his follower?

"To my house to work on the project. Or did you forget already?" he said, like I was stupid.

"Fine, but I haven't called my parents to let them know," I said.

"You can use my cellphone, now let's go," Sasuke said.

"Bye guys!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked with Sasuke towards his limo. He handed me his cellphone (which looked expensive) and I called home.

"Hello?" my mom answered. Thank god she came back and picked up.

"Hi mom! Welcome back!" I said smiling.

"Sakura, hi sweetie! Why are you calling me? Where are you?" she asked, starting to get worried.

"Ma, I'm fine. I'm going to a classmate's house to work on a project," I said.

"Okay, but be back by seven," my mom said.

"Bye," I said hanging up. I gave Sasuke back his phone. We arrived at his house, more like a mansion. It was huge! "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, let's go inside," he said opening the wide doors and we entered his "mansion." The floors were made out of marble and there was expensive-looking furniture everywhere! He led me to the study room/ library. There were like thousands of books on the shelves. I wondered if they even read all the books.

"Wow," I said like an idiot.

"You get used to it," he said. He walked over to a box and brought it over to where I was sitting on the chair. Inside the box were all the supplies, mostly syuff made from styrofoam.

"Oh, you even got a sphere-shaped styrofoam ball. We can use this for rhw atom," I said, holding it up.

"That's why I got it dum-dum," he said, smirking. Was he mocking me? "Why are you still wearing those sunglasses?" he asked. That totally caught me off guard and I didn't know how to respond.

I closed my eyes when I saw his hand approaching my sunglasse. My make-up sweated off during P.E. so he would obviously see my bruise. He took off my sunglasses and his eyes widened a bit but then returned to their normal, stoic expression.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"I hit my face on the door," I answered, lying. He wasn't fullt convinced, but he didn't ask any questions. Then he left to get his hot glue gun. A few seconds later, the door opened again, but it wasn't Sasuke. It was a more older (and hotter) version of him.

"So you're Sasuke's partner. I'm his brother Itachi," he said, sticking his hand out.

"Sakura Haruno," I said, shaking Itachi's hand.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Itachi said. I blushed. Then he sat down next to me and gently carassed my cheek. For an instant I felt a spark between the two of us, unless I imagined it. "It's such a shame that a beautiful face like yours was tarnished," he said.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke asked with his glue gun in his hand.

"I was jsut talking to Sakura-chan and enjoying her company," Itachi said. "Don't get out of line with me Sasuke. Don't forget who's in charge."

"I think you should leave Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Why should she leave? Sakura, you stay here and I'll leave," Itachi said, getting up and pushing Sasuke to the side with his shoulder when they crossed paths. Afterwards, Sasuke wouldn't really talk to me unless it was about the project. We only got like one-fourth of it done before Sasuke said I should go home. He was kind (I know, I find it hard to believe too) enough to offer me a ride home, but I decided to walk.

"Bye Sakura," Itachi said as I opened the front door.

"Bye Itachi. See you some other time," I said, leaving.

---------------------------------------------

"Sakura, who did this to you?! Why didn't you tell me?" my mom said when she saw me. I looked over at Kenji who was threatening me with his piercing eyes.

"I smacked my face on the bathroom door," I said, making up the same excuse. Kenji seemed to feel more comfortable.

"Try not to do that again," my mom told me.

"Yes ma'am," I said.

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry for the suckish ending, but it was the only way we could think of to end the chapter. Next chapter will be better. **

**Jessica: Today's my Birthday! Woot-woot!**

**Don't forget to review!!! NO FLAMES!!**


	4. A Bleeding Experience

**A/N: Don't hate us when you read what Kenji says to Sakura! That being said, ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 4- A Bleeding Experience**

Having my mom back is great! Kenji has kept a distance from me and that's good. I was just glad that it was Friday and the weekend. Plus, Kenji got hired as a bartender in the pub that he always went to. My mom was okay with it, just as long as he didn't get drunk all the time. Things were looking good for my mom too. She got her first pay check as vice-president. That meant more money for us and for me to go to college.

My mom is only Vp for the electronics department in Uchiha Corp. Yup, she works at Itachi's (and soon to be Sasuke's once he turns eighteen) company. I used to go there a lot when I was younger in hopes to catch a glimpse of Sasuke.

Anyways, as I was walking to school with Gaara, I mentioned that I was partners with Sasuke.

"Sasuke keeps asking me questions about you. It's kinda annoying," Gaara said.

"Oh...really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah. But mostly about your relationship with Kenji."

"Re-Relationship?" I stuttered out.

"You know, daughter-father relationship. What did you think I meant?" Gaara said.

"Oh, just that," I lied. "By the way, you didn't tell him about me cutting myself did you?"

"I'd never tell anyone, you know that."

"Yeah, it's just weird that he wants to know so much about me and Kenji."

"He told me that he doesn't like that creep. When he first met him he thought Kenji was some sort of pedophile or something odd like that," Gaara replied.

"You don't say," I murmured.

"I thought maybe you'd defend Kenji, I mean he is your father and you don't particularily like Sasuke so much," Gaara said. The rest of the walk was in silence until we reached the school and said goodbye. I may not like Sasuke that much, but I like him way better than Kenji.

The conversation slowly faded out of my mind as my head was occupied with thoughts of Itachi.

--------------------------------------

At lunch I told my friends everything that happened at Sasuke's house.

"I swear, I thought they were going to hit each other. I didn't think it was natural for brothers to hate one another so much, but I guess they do," I said.

"That's kinda cuta that they were fighting over you," Hinata said.

"No they weren't," I said. "I know Sasuke doesn't like me, but Itachi..."

"I can't believe you're into older guys. But I can't blame you, Itachi is sexy!" Ino said.

"Yeah, and he was totally flirting with you yesterday. I mean, he even complimented you and everything. That has to be a sign," Tenten said.

"So, instead of makeovers, I think we should go to a spa and get manicures, pedicures, and massages," Ino said.

"I sure could use some relaxation," Hinata said.

"So it's settled. Tomorrow we're going to have a relaxing, peaceful day," Ino said.

----------------------------------------

I was really getting involved with my painting. I painted a spill of blood that was forming on the bottom right of the canvas and stopped midway. Once that dried, I used black to paint a man's shadow creeping out of the blood puddle. It was so haunting it spooke dme out, but it needed something more. I got some red paint and painted slashes through the canvas, not touching the blood or shadow.

"Sakura, this is perfect! I can clearly seewhat you're feeling in this picture of fear and anguish," Iruka praised. The whole class took a minute to look at and admire my work. They thought it looked cool, and I was disappointed that they didn't get the meaning behind it.

Anyways, Sasuke and I went to his house again. We were putting a lot of effort into it since I didn't want to fail that class and Sasuke was such a perfectionist.

"Can't the stupid glue dry any faster?" I complained.

"You're so annoying sometimes," Sasuke muttered under his breath. I sent him a deadly glare.

"Well, at least I have a personality," I said.

"Hn," he said. We continued to finish the model and it started to look good.

"We might actually get an A on this," I said, glueing a neutron on the nucleus. "Ummm...where's the bathroom? I gotta go," I said.

"Go down the hallway. Seoncd door to your left. And don't get lost," Sasuke said, not even looking up from his science textbook. Don't get lost? That was a strange thing to say. Okay, he said go down the hallway, but which one? There's like three different ones.

"Eeenie, meenie, minie, mo," I said, feeling like a complete first grader. I heard someone laughing behind me and I turned around to see Itachi. Please tell me that he didn't hear me!

"What are you trying to do?" he asked, smirking.

"Finding the bathroom," I said, blushing.

"And you think that's going to help? Ah, follow me, I'll show you where it is," he said, going upstairs.

"I thought there was a bathroom downstairs," I said, following him.

"There is. But that bathroom has some flushing difficulties. I'm sure Sasuke told you that," Itachi said.

"No, he didn't," I said, mentally reminding myself to get back at Sasuke. "So, where are you taking me?" He opened a door and it was practically all black inside. There was a king-sized bed that had velvet black sheets and pillows, an oak dresser, a small sofa, full-length mirror, and a matching oak desk. This was clearly a bedroom, not a bathroom.

"Whose room is this?" I asked.

"Mine. You can use my bathroom if you want," he said pointing to another door. I quickly ran in there and unzipped my jeans. For being a guy, Itachi had a nice, clean bathroom. Everything was so shiny and he had a lemon scented soap bar.

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom. I should get going now," I said. Itachi sat up from his bed.

"Wait, I'll walk with you," he said. Wait till I tell my friends tomorrow about this!

----------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

What the hell is taking Sakura so long? Did she actually get herself lost? Or...does she have really bad constipation? I shouldn't worry so much, maybe it's a girl thing. She's probably in there reapplying her make-up or something. I noticed she had on alot of that powder stuff on her face, especially around her right eye.

She said she hit her face on the door, but I don't buy it. And that Kenji guy, there's something strange about that guy. He looks familiar too. But where have I seen him?

That's it, I'm going to go and look for her. I got up and opened the door a crack when I saw Sakura with Itachi. They were reaching the last steps. What were they doing up there anyways? There was no reason for her to go upstairs. Itachi, what are you planning to do to Sakura? They seemed to be laughing about something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then they came a little closer towards the study room.

"It was a pleasure talking to you Sakura-chan. You are so charming and beautiful, two good qualities to have. I bet you can't keep the boys away. So, who's the lucky guy?" Itachi said.

"Oh, I don't have one. Not yet, at least. But I hope I'll have one soon enough. What about you. Surely you must have a girlfriend," Sakura said, although I could tell she already knew the answer to that. Why does she bother asking stupid questions? That whole conversation is just stupid. She should be here with me, working on the damn project.

"Sadly, I don't. I'm a bachelor and proud of it, although I date here and then. But they all seem to be after my money," Itachi said. Liar, isn't he seeing that one girl...

Sakuno, I think. I heard she was out of town (she's a model, so she travels a lot) but I don't think they ended their relationship.

"Some girls are just fake," Sakura said.

"And I'm glad to know you're not one of them. You seem really honest, that's what I admire about you. Anyways, shouldn't you get bavk to my little brother?" Itachi asked. Sakura just nodded her head. "Bye Sakura-chan.

"Byt Itachi...kun," she said. Then she headed towards here and I ran and jumped, landing on the couch, pretending I never moved from my spot.

"That took you long enough," I said with a bored voice. Come on, say that you were too busy talking to my idiotic older brother.

"Sorry about that. You have such a big house and I lost my way," she said, still smiling from talking to Itachi. But what really bothered me is that she wasn't "honest" like he said she was. She lied to me, and she was so good at it.

--------------------------------------

**Back to Sakura's P.O.V.**

"What's up with that dreamy look on your face?' Maxwell said as he was driving me home. Should I trust him? Oh, what the hell, it's not like he's going to tell anyone.

"I think I'm in love," I said.

"In love? I don't mean to impose, but with whom?" Maxwell asked. I wanted to tell him everything, but I restrained myself.

"With the most handsomest guy in the world! Although there's a bit of an age difference," I said.

"Well, that is a problem," Maxwell said, arriving at my house. I got off the limo.

"Thanks Maxwell!" I said waving as he drove off. I went inside and saw my mom and Kenji, cuddling on the couch. Once they saw me, they seperated from each other and asked me how the project was going.

"This boy, Sasuke Uchiha, I don't trust him. Make sure he doesn't take advatage of you," Kenji said. I snorted at his act of being a "protective father."

"Uchiha? You mean my boss' little brother? I don 't think he's that type of guy," my mom said. At least someone was being reasonable.

"Look, I think I can tell if a guy is right or wrong for me," I put in. "Oh, can I go to the spa with my friends tomorrow?"

"Sure, just don't forget to bring me back a sample tube of avacado mask," mom said.

I went to my room and quickly dialed Ino who then called Hinata who called Tenten so we were four-way calling. **(A/N: We're not really sure if that's how it works, but just pretend it does.)**

"I got more Itachi news to tell you guys," I said.

"Oooo, spill the beans!" Tenten said.

"He's currently single and he said I was beautiful and charming and I had nice qualities," I said all in one breath, too excited.

"How come you have such great luck with guys? I'm jealous," Ino said.

"I don't know, I guess it's because I act like myself," I said.

"Are you saying I put up an act?" Ino asked, feeling offended.

"No. It's just that you try too hard to impress guys, but you don't need to. You're such a great girl with an awesome personality," I said, trying to make her feel better.

"I wish Naruto-kun would like me," Hinata said, sighing. "Sakura has Itachi, Tenten had Neji, and Ino has Shikamaru."

"What?! Who said I liked Neji?" Tenten said.

"Yeah, and me and Shikamaru?" Ino said.

"And I'm not sure if me and Itachi are going anywhere," I said.

"Well, Neji came over to my house once and he saw a picture of all of us in a photo booth and I swear he couldn't keep his eyes off of you, Tenten. He thought I hadn't noticed anything, but I did," Hinata said.

"Really?! I bet he was jsut looking at how ugly I am! It's that attitude of hi! He always has to beat me in every sport."

"Maybe he was trying to impress you," I said.

"And Ino, don't deny the fact that you and Shikamaru have known each other since you were both in diapers. He knows you the best and vice versa. You're like soulmates," Hinata said.

"But he's so lazy and I'm so energetic and...and preppy! We don't mix," Ino said.

"You two complete each other, how sweet!" Tenten said.

"Are you sure you're not the one with ESP Hinata?" I asked.

"I just notice alot of things."

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go. I have to do my evening workout," Tenten said.

"Girl, you have to stop exercising so much. You're already in shape. Out of all of us, I think you're the one who needs to chill tomorrow at the spa resort," Ino said. After that, we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I went to the bathroom to wash my face. That's when I saw it. Razor cut to perfection. It was lying there, calling me, luring me near it. The blades of the razor glistened so beautiful under the bathroom lights. I just couldn't help myself. Already I was anticipating the sensation of something sharp piercing through my scarred flesh. I know it's not healthy to be longing for something like this, something so sinful and indecent.

As if some unknown force took over my body, my hand reached for the razor. I did one quick one and I moaned in satisfaction. But that didn't satisfy me enough. I needed more. I slashed and cut and soon enough my whole arm was a bloody red. Then I realized that I cut a really deep one that dabbing wouldn't stop. I grabbed a bathroom towel and wrapped it around my arm .

Shit! It wouldn't stop! The bleeding wouldn't stop! It was soaking through the white towel and I started to feel uneasy. There was a metallic taste in my mouth. Oh god, if you really do exist, please help me. Please make the blood go away. Now I couldn't go with my friends to the spa tomorrow.

All I could do was lie on my bed, my arm still wrapped in the towel, hoping sleep would overcome me.

_A faceless man was nearing me, his hands reaching out for me. I was in a corner, naked, with a pile of blood surrounding me. My blood. Even I was covered in blood. _

_"Help me!" I was crying. _

_"I'll make everthing go away," the man said, although he had no mouth. He was a shadowed figure, untrustworthy. He bent down next to me and licked the blood off my shoulders. "I can taste your innocence. I want to steal it from you."_

I woke up, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, a horrible dream. It reminded me of a bad experience, one that I never mention to myself. I try to forget and pretend it never happened. It's been almost three years.

I checked my clock. It was 6:40 a.m. I took off the towel and mostly all the bleeding stopped, except for the deep cut. If I wasn't careful, it could start bleeding again.

The weather was getting colder since October started. I changed from my old clothes and put on my sweatpants and a long-sleeved shirt. I put my hair in a messy bun and I looked at my face in the mirror. The bruise on my face was getting smaller. That was a relief. Since I had time to spare because it was too early to wake my parents, I had nothing else to do but clean my room.

Who knew I had so much junk? I had clothes lying on the floor and my desk was piled with old test papers. Somewhere along the way, I found my old diary. I opened it to the last entry which was dated two years ago.

_Dear Diary, _

_Kenij did it again. This time I think he went to far. He gave me a black eye and I could _

_barely open my eye. My mom has been away to my grandma's house for a long visit. I _

_miss her a lot. It's only when she's gone that Kenji really beats me. I haven't even been _

_to school for three days it's that bad. _

_I can't blame him. I mean, he was drunk when he hit me. But that doens't make it right. _

_I think the Fabulous Four is dying. And I think it's all my fault. The girls are mad at me _

_because I announced to them that I wouldn't dress like them anymore. It used to be _

_tradition that we would call each other the day before to plan our outfits so we could _

_match. Also, some of the guys in my class got heartbroken when I told them I wasn't _

_going to date until I'm eighteen and can moveout of mt parent's house._

_I can't be that girl who gets taken advantaged of. But I will continue with acting in plays. _

_It's the only thing that clears my head. Besides me cutting myself. Oh, I'm down to the _

_last line. I guess I have to buy a new diary. _

_Love Sakura_

Well, I never did get a new diary. What was the point? My life was horrible, I didn't want to write about it. And eventually I stopped acting. Memorizing lines and playing a different character didn't make me happy anymore. It was too tiresome and exhausting. But I miss the feeling of all eyes on me and the audience clapping for me. And I was really good at it. Acting I mean.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten forgave me and stepped out of the limelight with me. They really are great friends. Oh shit! I need to call them and say I can't go to the spa. It was still kinda early (it is Saturday and they do sleep in) so I just left them a voicemail. I made an excuse that I had a doctor's appointment I totally forgot about. And that later I was going to visit an aunt, yeah, they would buy that.

I heard a knock on my door and I quickly hid my diary under my bed. My mom came in, dressed to go out somewhere.

"Sakura, oh good, you're awake already. Listen honey, the office called me and said the business deal that we did didn't comply with the store's wishes. So now a representative is here in town to talk and compromise. I gotta go," she said.

"When will you be back?" I asked.

"It depends. I hate working on the weekends, but you can't control everything. I also have to look over and sign some contracts. I'll probably be back by four," my mom replied. It took her like a whole hour to drive to work since it was out in the sity. Plus, the traffic in the afternoon was horrible.

"Bye babe," she said, kissing my forehead and leaving my room. I heard a yawn coming from her bedroom. It was Kenji barely waking up.

--------------------------------------

I was busy washing the dishes from lunch when Kenji got behind me and put his hands around my waist, smelling my hair.

"Let go of me!" I said, turning around and getting his hands off me. He grabbed my wrist, holding tightly.

"You don't speak to me in that tone young lady," Kenji said. My arm was starting to hurt. Then he saw some blood soaking through my sleeve and onto his hand. He stopped squeezing and just stared at me in disgust. "Bitch!" he said and slapped me, although not as hard as last time. All the blood that was on his hand was on the side of my face.

Kenji then pushed me to the ground and started to yank my hair. "Stupid, look what you've done! You filthy piece of shit! Filth! Filth!"

"Oww, please stop! It hurts!" I cried out.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said and gave one final tug on my hair. I found comfort on the carpet and curled into a ball, crying.

"What you doing girl?! Get up! I said get up!" Kenji said, pulling me up. "I could care less what you do to yourself. And if you die because of it, then die!" I ran to my room and slammed the door. I grabbed the towel from last night and used it to wipe away any blood on my face and arm. I would discard of the towel later like I always do.

"Sakura! I'm going to work!" Kenji yelled a few hours later. Serving people alcohol doesn't seem like work, but whatever. Once he left, I heard the phone ring. It was my mom.

"Sakura, I got off early. Anyways, I'm bringing dinner. Does Chinese sound good to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"I invited my boss to join us, if that's okay."

"Yeah sur- wait what? Your boss!? As in Itachi Uchiha?" I asked. I was in no condition to eat dinner with Itachi. I looked like hell.

"Yes. Be ready in one hour. Bye!" my mom said and hung up. Shit, I have one hour to get ready!

I took a quick shower and blow-dryed my hair. Then I put on tight fitting jeans and a green turtleneck shirt that made my eyes pop out. I had like twenty minutes left so I decided to put on make-up. I put on cover-up all over my face, a suble pink blush on my cheekbones, and mascara. "There, that should do it." Then I went to the living room and cleaned a little bit.

DING-DONG!

I walked towards the front door and opened it. My mom and Itachi (with the bags of food) entered the house and my mom showed Itachi where the kitchen was so he could place the bags there. I just followed them. Before my mom could introduce us, Itachi spoke.

"Sakura, you look more and more beautiful every day," Itachi said.

"You've guys met before?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, at his house. You know, for the project," I answered.

"But he doesn't go to your school. Or any school at all," she said.

"Haha, she meant my little brother. They're the ones working on the project," said Itachi, with a laugh.

"Oh, so that's why you invited yourself for dinner. You wanted to see my Sakura," my mom said, winking at the both of us, like she knew there was something going on. Okay, there was an awkwarf silence after that.

"Oh, I'm starving! Can we eat now?" I said, breaking the silence. A few minutes later, we set the table and started to dig in.

"Normally, Mrs.Takishi **(A/N: She changed her last name when she married Kenji, but Sakura kept her old one) **I would say that you're such a great cook, but..." Itachi said, trailing off. Me and my mom just laughed. My mom is such a big fan of take-out since she doesn't have time to cook dinner sometimes.

-------------------------------------

"It was nice having you over Itachi. I'll walk with you to the door," I said. We walked towards the door and we stepped outside on the porch. It was already nighttime and the stars were out.

"Sakura-chan, if your mom allows it, I'd like to spend more time with you," Itachi said.

"I guess she has to. She works for you."

"But do _you _want to spend time with me?"

"Of course Itachi-kun. I'd love to," Then he kissed me on my cheek. A perfect moonlit kiss.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: This has got to be the longest chapter that we've EVER written!! Sasuke's POV was fun to write, but we're still discussing if we should have one for Kenji. It would be too creepy and weird, but interesting at the same time. Anyways, review and tell us what you think. **


	5. Someone To Talk To

**A/N: Here's chapter five!!! **

**Chapter 5- Someone to Talk to**

I thought that my weekend would suck, but Itachi made it great. On Sunday he took me out on a date to a romantic picnic on the park. My mom was okay with it, but Kenji had a fit. He is such a big baby who ALWAYS wants to get his way.

Anyways, back to the date. After the picnic, we took a walk around the park (and it's a BIG park by the way) and got to know each other better. But everytime I mentioned Sasuke, he would try to avoid the subject. I really want to know why they hate each other so much.

I learned that Itachi is also interested in theatre although he hasn't had time to see a play in a long time. His favorite is Les Miserables. And we both think that sappy love songs are just plain horrible. But what I really learned is that Itachi is a great kisser! He gave me my first kiss while we were leaning against a tree, sitting down. I didn't expect it and I didn't know where to put my lips, but I figured it out soon enough.

I was reliving these moments while I was walking to school on Monday. It was a really windy day, signifying the beginning of Autumn.

"Hello, earth to Sakura. You there?" Gaara said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Uh, what'd you say?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just seemed out of it," Gaara said, waiting for me to say something.

"How was your weekend?" I asked.

"I went to a skateboard competition and won 4th place. Temari and Kankuro called, by the way. They said they'd be coming home from college next week for Fall Break," Gaara replied.

"That's great! I wish I had brothers and sisters, then maybe I wouldn't feel lonely sometimes. Oh, Kenji _finally_got a job."

"Psh, about time that lazyass did something useful."

"I don't think being a bartender is useful," I answered.

"You're serious? Sakura, can you get him to sneak us in there? I haven't had alcohol since Kankuro gave me beer when I visited him. And that was a long time ago," Gaara said.

"Didn't you visit him last month?" I asked, seeing the school building up ahead.

"That's besides the point. So, will you ask?"

"I'll see what I can do," I answered. Gaara wento his way, I went mine. I had so much stuff to tell the girls. I spotted them in our usual spot.

"...my skin has been smooth ever since," Ino said, touching her cheek.

"So how was your spa day? Sorry I couldn't come with you guys," I said.

"It was awesome! This really cute guy was giving me a massage!" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I got stuck with a senior citizen doing my nails. Her glasses were like five inches thick. I thought old people like her retired," Tenten said.

"Oh, but your nails look nice," I said. They were french manicured with heart embellishments.

"Thanks."

"Well, I got aromatherapy and now I smell like strawberries. But enough about us, how about you?" Hinata asked. Here was the perfect moment to tell them Itachi was my "unofficial" boyfriend.

"Itachi-kun and I are going out!" I shouted, jumping up and down in joy. Then Hinata, Ino, and Tenten jumped with me, yelling and smiling.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! We all are!" Ino yelled.

"Yeah, but how did it happen? It seems too sudden," Hinata said.

I explained to them EVERYTHING, only leaving a few parts out and making some things up so it would match with my story. The bell rang afterwards and I headed towards Kakashi's class. I actually payed atttention since Naruto wasn't there to bug me. The rumor going around is that he ate one too many bowls of ramen.

Me and Ino couldn't stop passing notes during History class.

_Sakura, since you're working on that project with Sasuke, could you get in a good word from me? -Ino_

_**I was wondering when you were gonna mention that. -Sakura**_

For some strange reason, I was a bit annoyed that Ino was still after Sasuke. Couldn't she just be happy with someone else like Shikamaru? Besides, I don't think that Sasuke is even interested in her.

_Tell him how awesome I am for him. And that I'm head cheerleader, if he didn't know by now. -Ino_

_**Umm, what does cheerleading gotta do with anything?- Sakura**_

_Duh, guys like cheerleaders. -Ino_

Okay, Sasuke used to be on the basketball team and Ino cheered for him. If he did like cheerleaders (which I doubt) then they would already be going out. But I'm not going to tell Ino that, she'll just get upset. An upset Ino is someone you want to avoid.

_**Okay. I'll let him know how "awesome" you are. -Sakura**_

_Thanks! Did I mention you're my BESTEST BEST friend in teh WHOLE WIDE WORLD?! Cuz you are. -Ino_

As the bell rang for third period, me and Ino walked together towards the locker rooms, duscussing ways to get Sasuke interested in Ino. After we changed into our P.E. uniforms, we went to the gym where we saw Hinata and Tenten doing some push-ups.

"I know something you don't know," Kin said to Ino, then ran towards her friends.

"What?" Ino asked, obviously curious.

"I'm not gonna tell you,"Kin said.

"Tell me NOW!!" Ino yelled. Kin just stuck out her tongue.

"I wonder what she knows," Hinata said, getting up from the gym floor.

"Oh, I am so going to find out," Ino said.

"You shouldn't stress over it. Kin isn't exactly a reliable source," I said. In fact, she's the one who's always gossiping and spreading rumors around the whole school. Anko blew the whistle, telling us to run around the gym for five minutes. Ino left us to go and talk to Kin. She was running next to her, probably yelling at her to tell her information. Well, yelling at Kin isn't going to get you anywhere.

"If I were Ino, I'd beat up Kin if she didn't tell me," Tenten said, always going for the agressive choice. She jsut didn't like Kin for hitting her face with a soccer ball in a game last year. Kin said it was an "accident" even though the goal was on the other side.

"Did Neji just pass us? Oh hell no, I have to beat him!" Tenten proclaimed and with an extra burst of speed, she ran ahead of me and Hinata. Soon, she was neck and neck with Neji.

"Don't they look cute side by side? Sakura, we definitely have to get those two together," Hinata said, panting a little bit. I nodded, starting to get exhausted. Anko blew her whistle for us to stop. Now we had to do eighty jumping jacks. Ino and Tenten came back with us.

"What did Kin say?" Tenten asked.

"Well, she overheard a guy say that he likes me!" Ino said, smiling. We were all smiling too.

"Who is it?" Hinata asked.

"Who likes you?" I asked.

"She didn't say, but she gave me a hint. His name starts with an S. I can't believe Sasuke likes me!" Ino exclaimed. Say what?! Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? I stopped smiling.

"That's great Ino," I said, forcing the words out of my mouth.

"Are you sure it's Sasuke? You know, Shikamaru's name also starts with an S," Tenten said, stating the obvious.

"Why can't you just be happy for me like Sakura?" Ino asked, still doing her jumping jacks.

"I am. I'm just saying that it might not be Sasuke," Tenten said.

---------------------------------

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked me during Science. I hadn't realized that I had been staring at him. Why was I staring anyways?

"Oh nothing," I lied, looking at Gai instead. His shirt was a horrible puke-green color. It should be a fashion crime to wear something that horrendous.

"I wonder where he shops," Sasuke noted, eyeing the shirt with the same disgust I had. I always thought it was weird how it seemed like Sasuke could read my mind sometimes.

"I don't know. Ask Lee," I said, then laughed quielty. It was no surprise that Lee wore identical clothes like Gai-sensei. I noticed that although he was trying to hide it, Sasuke was smirking. I was goign to say something, but then the lunch bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and walked to the cafeteria. I went straight to the lunch line. Today, they had deli-turkey sandwiches.

"Sakura," Sasuke said behind me. Oh great, now he's stalking me. Since when did he buy lunch? "I think we should really try to finish the project. It's due this Friday and we only have four days left."

"Okay, I'm cool with that," I replied. that means a chance of seeing Itachi there. Sasuke was kind of taken aback that I was actually excited to work on that damn project. Or so he thought.

I payed for my lunch and headed towards my table. Ino and Hinata (who don't buy lunch) were already there eating their salads and tuna sandwiches. Tenten was still in the lunchline.

"So, what did he say about me?" Ino said excitedly.

"Who?" I asked.

"You know...Sasuke. I saw you two talking, so did he mention me? Obviously he did. I mean, he has a crush on me," said Ino. Did she honestly think that my whole world revolved around her and her lovelife?

"No, he didn't mention you," I answered.

"Oh. So what were you talking about with my future boyfriend?" Ino asked. Hinata looked like she wanted to say something, but stayed out of it.

"Future boyfriend? Are you kidding me? You just assumed that he likes you because you like him. Tenten had a point when she said that Shikamaru's name also starts with an S," I said, heating up. At that moment, Tenten sat down with us.

"Hinata, that cousin of yours is a bastard!" Tenten said. changing the subject.

"What'd he do this time?" Hinata asked.

"He pointed to my chest and told me that he didn't know guys could grow breasts. Just because I'm into sports does NOT mean I'm a guy!" Tenten said. "Uh, I don't look masculine, do I?"

"No Tenten. Don't listen to that bastard Neji," Ino said. "Right Sakura?" So she's still talking to me. I guess this is her way of apologizing without really apologizing.

"Right. What Ino said," I responded.

--------------------------------

"Sakura, can I see you after class?" Kurenai said as the bell rang.

"Okay," I answered, walking to her desk. "What's up?"

"Lately you haven't been turning in your homework assignments. And that surprises me since you are always such a good student," Kurenai said. It's not my fault that I don't have time to write essays. Of course I didn't say that.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei. I guess I'm under a lot of stress," I said, lying. Well, not really, if you thought about it.

"Is something happening at home? Family problems?" she asked, concerned. Great, what was I supposed to say now?

"Maybe you should talk to the school counselor. I'll set an appointment for you tomorrow," Kurenai said while writing something on a post-it. She handed it to me and I saw it was a late pass for my next class.

"Bye Kurenai-sensei. And thanks!" I said. Maybe what I needed was someone to talk to. But I didn't want to trust in a complete stranger and I can't say too much or then the school will investigate. And Kenji will be mad. And making Kenji mad is a bad thing. The consequences can be deadly.

Art class seemed to pass quickly and school ended. I followed Sasuke to the parking lot where Maxwell was there, holding the door. Then he went to the driver's seat and drove.

"You know, riding on a limo loses its thrill after a while," I said to break the silence. Sasuke looked up from the floor, obviously pissed about something.

"I bet kissing my brother doesn't lose its thrill," Sasuke said.

"W-What?" I sputtered.

"At lunch I heard a lot of people gossiiping about your date with Itachi. Appearantly, some kids from school saw you two making out," Sasuke said, looking straight at me. I couldn't hide from his gaze.

"What I do outside of school is none of your business. And I can kiss anyone I want, even your brother," I said.

"Sakura, I'm just warning you, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. A relationship with Itachi is the last thing you would want," Sasuke said.

"What do you know what I want? Admit it Sasuke, you barely even know me," I said. "At least I'm trying to get to know you better. But you block people out, including your own brother."

"You have no right to say that!" Sasuke yelled. That only made me want to yell back at him.

"Then let me in!" I yelled.

"You don't understand anything, do you? Sakura, you can't begin to comprehend how my life is," Sasuke said more calmly.

"Well, how do you think my life is? All sweet and dandy?!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. Why was I getting so worked up like this? I felt arms holding me, Sasuke's arms. Somehow it felt right, but so wrong at the same time. After a few moments he let go and I felt like a part of me was missing.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not really good at comforting people," Sasuke said. "Are you okay?" he whispered later. I nodded, wiping away any tears on my face. I noticed that Maxwell stopped driving. That meant that we were already at Sasuke's house. I hope Maxwell didn't hear us.

We got out and entered the house, where a maid was there to answer the door. Itachi wasn't there since I didn't see his car outside. Sasuke and I went to the study and continued working on the project. We were almost done and we'd probably finish by tomorrow. Sasuke was talking to me more, actually making progress at socializing.

"What do you think of Ino?" I asked when it was quiet for a few minutes. He looked somewhat surprised that I brought her name up. I don't think he expected that.

"Ino? I don't really think of her at all. She's just another blonde cheerleader at school, I guess. Ino doesn't really occupy my head that much," Sasuke answered. He can't possibly like her then. I'd call her, but I think some things are better said in person. "Why'd you aske me that?"

"Cuz I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Sakura-chan, there you are! The maid told me you were here," Itachi said, bursting through the doors. I immediately lighted up. He walked up to me and straight up kissed me...right in front of Sasuke.

"Itachi!" I said, pulling away.

"What, you want some privacy?" Itachi said, not getting it. Sasuke was glaring dangerously at his brother. "Sasuke, don't act so surprised and childish. It's not like you didn't expect us to show our love for one another."

Love? Did I hear right? Isn't it a little too soon to be saying that?

I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," Sasuke said walking away. Itachi resumed on kissing me, moving towards my neck. It felt so good, but I knew I had to stop it.

"Itachi, please. Me and Sasuke seriously have to to finish the project. As much as I enjoy kissing you, that's not why I came here," I said. Well, maybe I did, but things changed. I actually liked having Sasuke as company.

"Fine Sakura. You win this time. But remember that in the end, I get what I want," Itachi said, leaving. Now I was all alone. Where the hell did Sasuke go? I tried to look for the maid and ask her, but she was nowhere to be seen. So I just went up the stairs and tried random rooms. Eventually I found him. He was inside a dark room, similar to Itachi's.

"Finally I found you! I thought I was gonna have to search the whole damn house," I said.

"Did you know it's considered rude if you don't knock first?" Sasuke asked, getting up from his futon.

"Well, excuse me for barging in but you just left me," I said.

"I thought Itachi was going to keep you company."

"He did, for a while. Then I told him to go," I answered, plopping down on his bed. It was extremely soft and comfy. I could picture myself sleeping in it. "Nice bed," I commented.

"I'm glad you think so," he said sarcastically. He moved towards the bed and sat down on the other side. "Shikamaru," Sasuke said all of a sudden.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Tell Ino it's Shikamaru that likes her," Sasuke replied.

"But...how?" How did he know that Kin told Ino that someone liked her?

"You should know by now that word travels fast at school," Sasuke simply said.

------------------------------------

Somehow we finished the project. That was a relief because there was too much drama going on. but then I couldn't hang out with Sasuke like before. Since the project was done, there was no reason for us to talk to each other, and I'd miss that. I was also very uncomfortable being in the same room with Itachi and Sasuke. The tension between them was obvious.

The next day at school, I was anxious to see Ino and tell her the truth. She may be disappointed at first, but then she'd be happy that a guy liked her. Hopefully.

"Ino, I got something to tell you," I said.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"You see, Sasuke told me that he doesn't like you. But wait, there's good news. Instead it's Shikamaru."

"Pay up Hinata, you owe me $20," Tenten said. Hinata grabbed a twenty dollar bill from her wallet.

"You guys betted on me?" Ino asked.

"Yeah. I really thought it was Shino since both your names rhyme. He even has your name in his," Hinata explained.

"Sakura, are you sure? I mean, Shikamaru? I can't believe it. I...I don't know what to do," Ino said.

"Confront him about it," Tenten suggested.

"That's something you would do, not me," Ino said.

"You could just flirt with him and wait for him to ask you out," I said.

"I like that. It's sublte, yet totally something I would do," Ino said.

"I'm amazed you got over Sasuke so fast," Hinata commented.

"You forgot she's boy crazy," Tenten said. We all laughed at that. The bell rang soon after and we each went to our first class. The first thing that I noticed was that Naruto was back.

"Hey Sakura! Miss me?!" Naruto yelled.

"No, not really," I answered.

"Aww, why do you gotta be like that?" Naruto said like a little kid. I caught sight of Sasuke three desks to my left. I waved slightly, knowing he wouldn't do anything in return. I was wrong. Sasuke actually waved back at me, moving his fingers back anf forth slowly, like he hardly did thatt at all. Someone seriously has to teach him how to let loose more and be less stiff. Then maybe he'd seem more approachful.

Kakashi cleared his throat, reminding us that the bell already rung and all socializing stopped. Wow, he's actually here on time. And would you look at that, he even brought his perverted book with him. He spent the rest of the period "teaching" us the Quadratic Formula. All we had to do was copy the complicated equations on the board and magically learn how to do it. No wonder Naruto doesn't get this. But me, unlike him, actually try to understand this crap.

Math ended and I went to History. Ten minutes before class ended, I got an office note requesting that I go to the counselor's office. I almost forgot. But wait, who the hell was the school counselor? And more importantly, where was his office? I grabbed my stuff and headed out the room. Ino asked me where I was going but I just shrugged, not wanting to explain.

I walked around the school aimmlessly for a few minutes until I found a door labeled "SCHOOL COUNSELOR." How obvious could you get? I opened the door and there was a sitting room outside another door. It looked like one of those therapy rooms from movies. Since I could hear people talking inside, I decided to sit down on one of the sofas and wait.

I wonder who the counselor is? I hope he's not an old geezer that doesn't even pay attention to you. Or maybe it's a woman. A woman counselor sounds good. But maybe she'll give me motherly advice. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard yelling. It was a guy.

" I CAN'T STAND HIM! EVERYONE THINKS HE'S SOME SORT OF GOD, BUT HE'S NOT!!" a guy yelled.

"Calm down.Yelling isn't going to do anything, except maybe deafen me," a more calmer voice said. This man had to be the counselor.

"NO, I WON'T CALM DOWN! NOT UNTIL I FIND A WAY TO SHOW HIS TRUE SIDE TO THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"Yeah. Loud and clear. Is it safe to take off my earplugs?" Then the bell for third period rang. "Well, it looks like your time is up. I'll see you again next week Mr. Uchiha."

What did he say? Was that really Sasuke who was yelling back there?

The door opened and Sasuke walked out with a furious look on his face. His eyebrows were furrowed together in an angered expression. By the way that he left, slamming the door after him, I don't think he noticed me. I got another initial shock afterwards when I saw who stepped out of the door after Sasuke. Kakashi!

"Ah, Miss Haruno, I see you made it. I hope the yelling didn't disturb you," Kakashi said. Was this the man who was supposed to give me guidance?

"You're the guidance counselor? I had no idea," I said.

"Most kids react the same way when they find out. I'm part time Math teacher and counselor. Come in," he said, leading me to the other room. There were two chairs, facing each other. I noticed one of the chairs had a notepad and pen on it. Kakashi's chair appearantly. I sat down on the other one.

"So...what were you and Sasuke talking about?" I asked.

"Sorry, but I have a strict confidentiality policy and I can't break it," he answered, turning to a new page on his notepad. I nodded my head in understandment. "Why are you here?"

"I thought you'd tell me that," I said.

"No, you have to tell me. All I know is that Kurenai gave me your name for an appointment."

"Well, she told me I should talk to someone because I haven't been turning in assignments lately."

"And why haven't you? I notice you turned in your math homework late," Kakashi pointed out.

"I didn't have time. And I've been busy," I said.

"Why?" he asked. I was starting to hate that word more and more.

"Because," I said.

"Because why?" he said, jotting something down.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Another policy of mine. I don't tell my students what I'm writing. Now answer the question."

"I guess it's because I'm under a lot of stress. There's so many things going on in my life and I feel like I have no control over anything," I confessed. Except for cutting myself. That I can control. I can control how many cuts I have and usually how deep too. Accidents have happened, but don't they always?

"I see," he said, writing in his notepad again. "Although I suspect there's something else troubling you. Something you're afraid to tell me. But I could be wrong. Anywyas, I want to see you next week on Tuesday during this exact time."

"You mean during third period? Does that mean I skip P.E.?" I asked. Kakashi nodded. Oh yeah!

----------------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke," I said as I sat down next to him in Science Class.

"Let's cut to the chase. How much did you hear?" Sasuke asked. I knew what he was talking about right away. I couldn't say I heard him yelling like a maniac, but I had to say something.

"Not a whole lot. Just the last part."

"You mean the yelling part?"

"Yeah, that part. Don't worry Sasuke, I won't tell anyone. I'm not the gossiping type," I said.

"I wasn't worried about that. I know I can trust you. I just don't want you to think that I'm some sort of monster," he said. He trusts me? What have I done so far to earn his trust?

"Oh. No, I don't think you're a mons-" I said, but Gai-sensei interrupted me by starting his lesson. Then he reminded us that the projects were due this Friday. There was no pressure, since Sasuke and I already finished it.

Lunch soon followed and I had to explain to Ino and everybody else why I went to the guidance counselor. They were also shocked to find out that it was Kakashi. They lost their interest in that subject, so we talked about other things.

By the time school ended, I was exhausted! This day seemed far longer than usual and I was happy to lie down on my bed. All my problems seemed to fade, and for once things were looking good for me. I just wondered how long it would last.

-------------------------------------

**A/N: Good news for us, bad news for you. We're going to Mazatlan, Mexico for Summer Vacation! WOOT-WOOT!! So we won't be able to update for one month. Sorry about that, but what can you do when fate steps in? Nothing, that's what. Please review and tell us what you felt about this chapter! Thanx!!!**


	6. Racing Emotions

**A/N: We know what you're thinking, **_**What the hell took so long? **_**Sorry about that, but we've been busy with school since it started. And we did have other stories that we just had to update. But to make it up to you, this chapter will be long. **

**Chapter 6- Racing Emotions**

One month later...

The days got shorter and the nights longer since it was November. I always thought that November was an icky month. It rained a lot if you ask me. Right now the girls and I were at Hinata's house for a sleepover. We were looking out the windows, seeing the raindrops fall.

"I hate the rain. It always gives off a sad and depressing atmosphere," I said.

"Well, I love the rain. I love the feeling of splashing in a puddle and getting wet," Hinata said.

"Guys, can we stop looking at the rain and continue with our facials?" Ino asked, walking back towards Hinata's bed where Tenten was eating the cucumbers. Ino slapped Tenten's hand away from the plate. Tenten gave her an annoyed look. Thunder was heard from the outside and we all jumped a little.

"I hope your parents are okay at that seminar place. Maybe it's not even raining where they are," I said as the thunder roared.

"They'll be fine," Hinata said, not looking that reassured.

"Is this avacado mask edible?" Tenten asked as she put some on her face.

"Umm... no, I don't think so," Hinata said. Tenten gulped.

"Don't tell me you actually ate that stuff?" Ino asked. She sniffed the mask before applying it to her cheek. "You could get diarrhea from that, did you know?"

"Or vom-" Tenten said before covering her mouth and running towards the bathroom.

"It's okay Tenten, let it out! Let it ALL out!" I said laughing. Then I put some of the mask on my face, feeling it harden. Hinata and Ino were already finished and put cucumbers on their eyelids. Another roar of thunder boomed outside and all the lights in the house turned off.

"Not another blackout!" Hinata said, somewhere to my left. It was too dark to see her...or anything else for that matter. That's when we heard it. Someone was trying to get inside the house.

"It's definitely robbers," Ino said, her voice a little shaky. I was frightened myself.

"Okay, did you all hear that?" Tenten said, coming out of the bathroom. She had something in her hands.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"Uh, a plunger," Tenten answered.

"A plunger! What for?" I said, although I thought I knew why.

"For self-defense. And it was the closest thing in there, so I just grabbed it," Tenten said. We heard voices inside the kitchen.

"They're in the house," Ino whispered.

"Let's go then," Tenten said, leading the way. We slowly walked down the stairs, the three of us all behind Tenten. Hinata was clutching on to me for dear life. We got near the kitchen and Tenten raised the plunger high above her head, ready to strike. The lights flickered and finally turned on again.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" we all screamed, including the "robbers" who turned out to be Neji, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Chouji, and to my dismay, Sasuke.

"AHH, WHAT ARE THOSE HIDEOUS CREATURES?!" Naruto yelled. That earned him a hit from Tenten's plunger and knocked him out. The funny thing is that the plunger suctioned to his head and just stayed there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata asked.

"It started to rain so we needed a place to crash in and your house was just around the block," Neji explained, his long brown hair wet.

"As you can see, we're all wet," Shikamaru said. It was true. All their clothes were soaked and the already took off their jackets.

"Then why didn't you knock like any normal human being would do?" Ino asked.

"The lights were off, so we thought no one was here," Shikamaru said.

"And why did you go to the kitchen?" I asked.

"That's my bad. I was hungry so I needed something to eat," Chouji said, munching on some doritos. That's when we all felt pretty stupid for assuming it was robbers. We should of thought things out more carefully.

"Can you four please take off that green gunk on your faces before someone mistakes you for aliens?" Gaara said.

"Oh shit, I forgot we still had these on! No wonder Naruto said that," Tenten exclaimed.

"What was up with the plunger?" Neji asked.

"We thought you were burglers," Tenten answered. That's when all the boy started to laugh...at us.

"You seriously thought a plunger would have helped?" Sasuke asked, catching his breath. Then he started to cough.

"You guys better take those wet clothes off before you catch a cold," I mentioned.

"You're right. Come on, follow me," Neji said to his friends. They went to a room, probably Neji's.We heard a groan from the floor. It was Naruto waking up and rubbing his head.

"What the?!" he said when he felt the plunger on top of his head and he pulled it off. "How did this get here? Hey, where's everybody?"

"They went to Neji's room to change," Ino said since Hinata was dumbstruck to speak. Her mouth was slightly hanging open in pure admiration for Naruto. It really was obvious.

"Maybe I should go too," Naruto said, getting up from th floor and walking towards Neji's room.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Hinata asked when Tenten pinched her in the arm.

"Sorry, but you were so out of it. It was like Naruto hypnotized you," she answered. Hinata blushed a deep red.

I just realized something. The guys are going to stay the night ...with us," Ino said. We just stared at each other in realization.

"It's not like anything's gonna happen," I said. Just then the guys stepped out of the room wearing Neji's t-shirts and shorts. The clothes didn't fit Chouji that well, but it fit the others perfectly. My eyes kept darting towards Sasuke, although I was trying so hard not to look at him. Remember I have a boyfriend, I kept telling myself.

"What's not gonna happen?" Gaara asked. I tried to move my lips, but the mask hardened a lot. I quickly ran towards the bathroom, the girls trailing after me. We all hogged the sink and tried to take the avacado out.

"This night just keeps getting worse and worse! The one chance I have of impressing Shikamaru and I look like a green-faced monster!" Ino complained.

"Not just a green-faced monster. A green-faced monster with Hello Kitty pajamas," Hinata said.

"Oh shit! The guys _have_ seen us in our pajamas. Why did I decide to wear Betty Boop pj's tonight?" I said.

"Oh shut up! I have it worse. Neji is never going to let me live this down! He's going to use this night as an embarrasing story to tell his other jock friends," Tenten retorted. We all nodded our heads in sympathy.

We got out of the bathroom and found the boys watching T.V. in the living room, sitting in the two couches. "You guys were in there for a LONG time," Shikamaru said. Ino sat down next to him in the couch, punching his arm in a friendly manner. He smiled lazily and pulled Ino's long hair playfully.

"Nice pajamas Sakura," Sasuke commented, smirking.

"Be quiet," I muttered, blushing.

"Ah, is that a blush I see on dumdum's face?" Sasuke cooed. Dumdum is the nickname he gave me since we became friends.

"No..." I said, covering my cheeks with my hands. "Gaara move aside," I said, changing the subject. Gaara scooted down and I was sitting between him and Sasuke. Tenten was already next to Neji, thumbwrestling. Hinata was seated to Naruto, who was next to Chouji. We spent the rest of the night watching T.V., the sound of the thunder in the background.

--------------------------------------------

I woke with a start. We all slept on the couch, which meant...I started to blush. My head was on Sasuke's hard chest, moving to his every breath. His hand was placed on my lower back lovingly. This was an awkward position to be in, but it's very comfortable. In fact, I slept well last night.

I looked around the room and saw that Chouji had somehow got on the floor. Poor Chouji! Naruto's head was resting on Hinata's lap, his body occupying Chouji's space. How cute! Uh wait, that LOUD snoring of Naruto's totally ruined the moment.

I also noticed that Ino's head lay on Shikamaru's strong shoulders. Both their cheeks were touching. They really did make a beautiful couple. Neji and Tenten were cuddled up together. He was holding her protectively while her arms were wrapped around his waist. And they say they hate each other! I wonder what their reaction is going to be when they wake up. Gaara's head was on the armrest, sleeping peacefully.

"Hey," Sasuke whispered, looking down at me. I froze. How long had he been awake? I slowly looked up to meet his eyes. He was smiling. For the first time Sasuke finally smiled!

"You're smiling," I said happily, removing my head from his chest and sitting upright.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" he asked, running his hands through his messy hair.

"No. It's just that I've never seen you smile before. You have a nice smile, that's all," I said. "Mr. Dimple-Wimples!"

"Men don't have dimples," Sasuke stated.

"Well, you do. And from now on that's gonna be your nickname," I said smiling. He looked annoyed, but I knew he was happy about it.

"NEJI HYUUGA, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!!!" Tenten yelled. I guess she woke up. And everyone else did too (I wonder if her yelling helped).

"ME?! You were the one who was glued to me!" Neji yelled back.

"Nuh-uh! Why would I hold unto you?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, maybe you secretly like me," Neji said, not knowing he hit the jackpot. Tenten's face was rapidly turning a deep pink. Neji and the other guys may of mistaken that for anger, but I knew it was from embarrassment.

"That's not true! Why would I like a jackass like you?" Tenten said.

"Crazy bitch," Neji muttered under his breath. Too bad for him, Tenten heard it. She turned her hand into a fist and punched Neji on the nose and walked away. When Neji removed his hand from his nose, I saw there was blood. Damn!

"Neji, are you alright?" Hinata asked. He just nodded his head, grabbing the tissue Hinata offered him.

"I can't believe you got punched by a girl," Gaara said. Shikamaru snorted. Neji just glared at the both of them.

---------------------------------------------

We changed clothes (the guys wore their clothes from yesterday which were now dry) and had breakfast. Let's just say I've had better ones before. The dining room had a hostile environment, mostly from Tenten and Neji.

"Who wants to jump in the puddles with me?" Hinata asked. We all turned our heads away, ignoring the question. "Come on, I know you heard me."

"I'll go with you Hinata," Naruto said.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Sure, it sounds like fun. Let's go!" he said, holding her hand and pulling her outside. They jumped on deep puddles, splashing each other. They were both laughing and acting like little kids.

"Those two are adorable!" Ino said. Mostly everyone nodded in agreement. I heard a honk from outside.

"That's my ride. I gotta go, bye guys," Sasuke said, putting on his jacket and leaving.

"Yo Sasuke, wait! I need a ride!" Gaara called, running after him. So now it was me, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, Ino, and Shikamaru (but those two were off in their little world).

"I think I should go too," Tenten said.

"Are you walking home?" I asked.

"No...I'm jogging there," she answered, walking towards the front door. Naruto and Hinata came back, their clothes slightly wet.

"That was the best!" Naruto shouted. Ino's mom beeped from her car outside, yelling at us that it was time to go.

"Come on Ino, your mom's here," I said, pulling her arm.

"Oh my god Sakura, Shikamaru asked me ouy! He actually asked me on a date!"

"Great, when is it?"

"Tomorrow!!" Ino exclaimed. During the ride to my house, me and Ino were talking about her upcoming date. Her mom heard us and said it was about time Ino and Shikamaru got together. Even her mother expected it.

"Bye Ino and thanks Mrs.Yamanaka!" I called as I went inside to my house. They waved and drove off. I got my key from my bag and unlocked the door, stepping in.

"Hello? Mom, Kenji, I'm home!" I said.

"Sakura, is that you?" Kenji called out from his bedroom.

"Yeah," I said, going to my room to place my stuff there. "Where's mom?"

"Your mother went to your grandma's. Appearantly she's sick so she offered to go and stay with her for a few weeks until she gets better. She left this morning," Kenji explained, leaning on my doorway, his hands crossed.

A few weeks? I can't be stuck with Kenji for that long. I'll die! Figuratively speaking of course, but who knows. He may just decide to finally kill me. Kenji was still standing there, staring at me. Not even trying to hide it. "Do you need something?" I asked. If not, leave.

"Actually, I do. Would you mind sparing your dad twenty dollars?" Kenji said. He obviously spent his money already, probably on beer and he needed more. I was not going to give him money if he was going to waste it on crap like that.

"I don't have any money on me," I replied, sitting on my desk and working on homework that I should've finished, but I didn't.

"Don't lie to me Sakura, it doesn't suit you. I'm gonna ask nicely again. Can I have twenty dollars?" he asked, restraining himself from attacking me.

"Seriously, I don't have any money. I'm broke just like you," I said, the words escaping from my mouth before I realized what I had said.

"What'd you say bitch!" Kenji roared, choking me.

"N-Nothing," I stammered, trying to unclutch his hands from my neck.

"Now Sakura, give Daddy Kenji twenty dollars if you know what's good for you." He released his grip on my neck and I gasped for air. I quickly grabbed my wallet and took out the money. I handed it over to him and he just snatched it from my hands.

He slapped me across my face before leaving. "That's for lying to me," he said on his way out.

Who was I kidding? Did I seriously think Kenji would be nice to me? No, he's cruel. He's a cruel man who can kill me. He's already displayed similar intentions, like choking me. I rubbed the side of my face soothingly, easing the pain.

----------------------------------------

The next day I went to school like usual. I felt a little down, but Ino's cheerfulness brightened my day. She was ecstatic about her date with Shikamaru tonight. He even said if we'd like to sit with him and his buds. So that's how the Fabulous Four (yeah, we're back) sat with the most poopular guys at school. Amazingly, we all fit in the big table.

"I'm glad to see your nose isn't bleeding anymore," Tenten said sarcastically to Neji. "You should've used a tampon to stop the blood. I'm sure you have a lot of those."

"I'm not a girl," Neji said. I guess this was Tenten's payback for him calling her a guy.

"You're not!" Tenten said in mock surprise. "Did you all hear that? Neji is NOT a girl. Of course you're not, you're a woman." Naruto, Gaara, and I couldn't help laughing. Hinata didn't know whether or not to support her cousin or laugh along with us. She chose to remain silent.

"That's enough. You two fight all the time and it's so annoying," Sasuke said, rubbing his temples.

"Like you don't fight with your brother," Naruto said. I looked at Sasuke for his response. He stared intently at his food. Chouji nudged Naruto for his stupid remark.

At that moment my cellphone (I finally got one) rang. I knew who it was. Itachi always called me during lunch to talk to me for a few minutes before getting back to work. He was so sweet like that.

"Hey babe," I said, everyone listening in. This school really was full of eavesdroppers.

"How you doing princess? I really missed you," Itachi said.

"So did I," I said. I coughed, warning my friends to stop listening on my conversation. I especially didn't want Sasuke hearing this. They continued talking about something else.

"I was thinking that we should go somewhere on Friday. Hos does a romantic candle-lit dinner in a french restaurant sound?" Itachi said.

"Perfect. Although my mom's out of town, so I'll have to convince my stepdad. But he'll probably say yes," I said. He has to because he knkows better than to mess with an Uchiha.

"That man hates me," Itachi said.

"And this young lady here loves you," I said.

"I love you too. Oi, I gotta go. But I'll see you soon," Itachi said hanging up. The moment I got off the phone, they started teasing me about my love life. Naruto was making smooching noises and puckering his lips. Only Sasuke wasn't saying something along with them.

"So it's just you and Kenji, huh?" he asked. I know he doesn't like him, but it's like he's obsessed sometimes.

"Yeah, for a few weeks," I answered.

"What king of things do you two do together?" he asked.

"Who? Me and Itachi or Kenji?" I asked. Either ways I wasn't going to tell him.

"Both I guess. Itachi's never been with a girl so much younger than him, I find it hard to believe you share something in common with him. What must your dates be like?" Sasuke asked.

"Ha, well I'm not going to tell you. Dates are personal. Right Ino?" I asked, knowing she and Shikamaru wouldn't tell us what happened on their date.

"Yeah. Dates are stuff you only tell your friends," Ino said.

"Well I'm your friend, aren't I?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, but...but Ino meant to say girl friends. I offcially proclaim that we drop the subject," I said. We had to anyways. The bell to end lunch rang and I had to go to Kurenai's class. So did Sasuke.

"Sakura," he said.

"Sasuke, just enough already. It's none of your business and you kow it," I said.

"I know, but I'm only asking because I care about you. Itachi hasn't tried to pressure you into doing something, has he?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, entering the classroom.

"You know what I mean," Sasuke said. It dawned on me what he was actually trying to say.

"Eww, Sasuke!" I said. Itachi was NOT forcing me to do it with him. How could Sasuke even think that? The second bell rang and I sat in my assigned seat.

-------------------------------------------

CLINK! CLUNK!

Those were the only sounds as Kenji and I were eating dinner: the sounds of our forks clinking against our plates. I had to ask. "Um..Kenji, "I started. He looked up at me with his electris blue eyes. "Itachi asked me to go with him on a date."

He stopped eating. "When is it?"

"This Friday, at six. We're going to a restaurant," I explained. Kenji seemed to be thinking about it.

"Itachi has proven himself to be a somewhat trustworthy guy. He hasn't laid his hands on you...yet," Kenji said, like if I was planning to sleep with Itachi the moment he was gone. "I guess you can go, but you'll have to come with me to the bar afterwards. I can't let you two be off somewhere when I'm not even home."

This was an unusual deal. But at least I knew Kenji wouldn't hit me in a public place. Plus, I could bring Gaara along. He did say he wanted to go and drink.

"Fine," I said agreeing. Kenji smiled that decieving smile of his.

----------------------------------------------

"How was your date?" Tenten, Hinata, and I asked the next day to Ino.

"Amazing! Who knew Shika could be the thoughtful kind. He opened the door for me and even pulled my chair out. And the best part is that he asked me to be his girlfriend! Now I'm taken, just like you Sakura," Ino said.

"Doesn't it feel great to be able to call someone your boyfriend!" I said.

"Yes!"

"So now only me and Hinata are single, cuz we don't need a man," Tenten declared. We all snorted at that part. The bell rang and we all went to our first class of the day.

As third period rolled along, I headed towards the guidance counselor's office for our weekly apartments. Kakashi wasn't so bad, I just wish he'd show me what he wrote in that stupid notepad of his. I saw Sasuke come out of his office. He told me a few weeks back that he was there for anger management. I went in and sat down in my usual chair. I wonder what we'd talk about this time.

"Sakura, how are you today?" Kakashi asked.

"Good. I have a date with my boyfriend Itachi. Didn't I mention him to you?" I said.

"Yes you did. Although you didn't mention he was Sasuke's older brother, but I already knew that," Kakashi said. Obviously Sasuke would be talking about Itachi. It was quiet for a while. I found myself asking why I even had to go here. Didn't I solve my problem?

"That's a good question. Your 'problem' just doesn't go away that easily. You just can't gain control of your life in a couple of weeks, it takes time. You seem at unease, like you're hiding something. Are you?" he asked.

Yeah. I cut on Saturday because my arm had no scars, and it seemed blank. It needed decoration. "No, why would I be hiding something?" I answered, lying.

"Because everyone does. You think half the things students tell me are true? Teenagers lie all the time, mainly because they can. And their parents are too naive to see past that, but I'm not your parent. So I can tell when someone is being dishonest with me. I can't force the truth our of you, but I can help." No you can't. No one can.

"Thanks for the offer, but I really don't need it. So if you don't mind, I'd like to go now," I said.

"You're making very little progress," Kakashi said.

"Like I care. These damn sessions are useless, a waste of my time," I said. Kakashi knew too much for his own good. I had to stop this before it got out of hand.

"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Haruno, but you will still be coming here whether you like it or not. And if I were you, I'd make an effort to solve your problem," Kakashi said. With that being said, I left his office with a flood of emotions.

How dare he?! Kakashi can't tell me what to do, he's not my father. Neither is Kenji. I want my father back and for Kenji to be gone. It's not fair that after my mom and dad signed their divorce papers, he just vanished without a trace. He didn't even leave me a note saying goodbye. He just forgot about me.

I entered my science class with an angry face. We had a substitute teacher today, so everyone was throwing paper airplanes, talking on their cellphones, and listening to their ipod. I would've talked to Tenten, but she was texting someone. So I decided on Sasuke, actually he came up to me.

"What's with the face? You seem mad- oh wait, you just came out of Kakashi's office didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, and it was awful! He said that I was hiding something and I was lying to him too. What does he know? Nothing, that's what. He's not a certified therapist, just a fucking school counselor who knows nothing," I said.

"Did Sakura just say her first cuss word?!" Sasuke said in a fake surprised voice. I punched him on his arm playfully.

"Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing at my sleeve.

"A sleeve," I said sarcastically.

"No, I meant the stuff on your wrist," he said. And before I had any time to react, he grabbed my left arm and pulled my sleeve up. His onyx eyes widened with a look of horror. I was so ashamed, I looked down at the floor. Slowly, he pulled my sleeve down and took my hands.

"Why?" he asked, trying to lock eyes with me . I kept my eyes downward. "Sakura, why do you do this to yourself? Come on, answer me," Sasuke said, but he said it in such a gentle voice.

"Can we not talk about it here. People are staring," I mumbled. It was true. Some people stopped whatever they were doing just to look at us, even Tenten.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, but the next time that we're alone together, I want an answer. And a good one too," he said and let go of me hands. He walked off to where Shikamaru and Neji were.

Great, now Sasuke knows my secret. He was the last person that I wanted to know that I cut myself. I just know he's going to try to help, but I won't let him intervene. It's my body and I can do whatever I want with it. He can't stop me from cutting myself, period.

"Yo Sakura! Are you okay?" Tenten asked me, interrrupting my thoughts. She had a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, I'm- actually I'm not. I feel a bit sick, maybe I should go to the nurse's office," I said. Hell no was I going to stay at school any longer with the chance of Sasuke confronting me. I had to feign sickness and call home. Kenji will be there and he'll pick me up from school. It's as simple as that.

---------------------------------------------------

Kenji wasn't mad like I expected him to be. He was actually happy to pick me up from school. Now I know why. The house has been a mess ever since mom left. And guess who has to clean up? Me.

"But I'm sick," I said, fake coughing. Kenji just snorted.

"You call that sick? In my school days, I used to do that all the time to get out of something," Kenji said.

Well, the school nurse totally believed I was sick. Thanks to my acting skills of course. But Kenji didn't buy it. Now I had to clean the damn house, even Kenji's room! He is such a pig!

I wonder how mad Sasuke is going to be when he finds out that I'm not at school.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finally we have a Sakura/Sasuke fluffy moment!!! This chappie may have been a bit on the humorous side, but the next chapter will be more angsty. Again, sorry for the late update (and a kinda crappy chapter as well). We promise that the next one will be 100x better!! Just keep reading and reviewing!!!!! **


	7. Stolen Innocence

**A/N: Wow!! We're really glad by the number of people who alerted and favorited this story. Thanks! It's just weird that we had a few number of reviews, like three or four. We're not demanding more reviews, we'd just like to have more people review us and tell us what they think of our story. **

**Anyways, here's Ch.7. It will have a lot of details about Sakura's past and show you another evil side to Kenji. There's this one particular scene that contains mature content. Just thought we'd give you a heads up. **

**Chapter 7- Stolen Innocence**

I didn't go to school on Wednesday, but then Kenji said I couldn't miss any more classes. So on Thursday he gave me a ride to school.

"Sakura, thank you for helping me around the house," Kenji said, stroking my arm. I felt Goosebumps forming. He moved closer and tucked strands of hair behind my ear, breathing on it. Ew, ew, ew!! Then he kissed me on my collarbone.

"Kenji, don't….don't do that again," I said, pulling him off of me. That was not a fatherly thing to do.

"Hey Sakura! How ya doin' Mr. Takishi?" Ino said, popping out of nowhere, sticking her head in through my side of the window. Just what I needed, a distraction.

"Ino, am I glad to see you!" I said, getting out of the car. "Bye Kenji."

"Where were you yesterday?" Ino asked as we walked inside the school. "Tenten said you were sick."

"Yeah, I was. But I'm all better now," I said smiling.

"That's good. Sasuke was asking for you. He was so worried that something happened to you," Ino said, giving me the look. The look that said "I know something's going on, so spill it."

"We're just friends," I answered.

"Riiiiight. Just 'friends' I see. May I remind you that you're going out with his brother."

"I know that. It's not like me and Sasuke have been doing anything slightly romantic."

"So I suppose cuddling on Hinata's couch isn't considered romantic," Ino said. Did everybody see that?

"That was an accident. At least I didn't punch him like Tenten did to Neji. Oh, by the way, did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked.

"No, not really. Um, look whose coming," Ino said. I looked at the direction she was pointing at and I saw Sasuke heading towards me. My heart started to beat faster and faster. There was no place for me to hide this time. I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I was just hoping for later.

"Sakura. Ino," he said, nodding to both of us. "Would you mind leaving us alone?" Sasuke asked Ino.

"No. I'll just go with Shikamaru….if I can find him. See ya later you two!" Ino said running off.

"I guess you want to talk about it don't you? I might as well tell you," I said, sighing. He just looked at me, which made me a bit uneasy.

"How to start? I'll just start with my reason, since that's what you want to know. I cut because….because that's the only way I can kill the pain. When I'm in that state of mind, I have total control over everything. In a strange way I numb myself from all the bad things going on in my life. It feels good. It makes me feel good," I explained.

"How long?" he simply asked.

"Almost three years," I replied. "Why do you feel you need to do that to make yourself good? What can possibly be so bad in your life that you need to resort to cutting?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot of things. Like I said a long time ago to you, my life isn't sweet and dandy. I have my ups and downs too. There isn't one particular thing," I said. There is actually, but then I'll have to tell him about Kenji abusing me and that wasn't going to happen.

'Sakura, you need to talk to Kakashi about this and get help. If you want I can go with you for su-."

"No, no, no! Sasuke, you have to promise to me that you won't tell anyone. Please?" I said.

"I can't promise you something like that," he said. I pouted my lips and I did puppy eyes. Hopefully that stuff worked on Sasuke.

"Fine, I promise," he said grudgingly.

"Ha, I knew you couldn't resist!" I said.

RIIIIING!!

"Better go to Kakashi's class. Come on," he said. We entered the classroom where mostly everyone was already there. Naruto was sitting in his seat. "Move it dobe," Sasuke said.

"Say what?! This is MY seat and I'm not going to get out of it," Naruto said.

"Sasuke, you're not supposed to sit there anyways," I said, sitting down. I guess he still wanted to pester me about the cutting subject.

"It's not like Kakashi is going to notice if we're not in our assigned seats. He's too busy reading that mature book of his," Sasuke said.

"Uh, is there something going on between you two?" Naruto asked nervously, scratching the back of his head. That is the second time someone's asked me that today.

"No," Sasuke replied, a miniscule (really miniscule) blush on his cheeks. I gave myself a mental note to make fun of him about it later.

"Is there something going on?" Kakashi said with a suspicious eye.

"No sir," the three of us said in unison.

"Okay, then Sasuke, go to your regular seat," Kakashi said from behind his desk. Sasuke quickly moved to his seat next to a guy with long, greasy hair. Ever heard of a simple thing called a bath?

---------------------------------------------

"Hell yeah! I am so there," Gaara exclaimed when I told him he could go with me to the bar tomorrow. "What time should I be there?" he asked. School ended and we were walking home together.

"I dunno, just wait outside by the door and then Kenji will sneak us in. My guess is that my date will end at about eight, so at least be there by then," I answered.

"I'm cool with that," Gaara said.

"Look Gaara, Sasuke knows," I said suddenly.

"Knows wha- oh. Oh! How did he find out?" Gaara said with realization.

"He saw the scars and asked questions. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut, so I told him," I said. Hopefully Gaara will be able to convince Sasuke to stop trying to help me.

"And you want me to do something, right?" Gaara asked. I nodded, telling him what I wanted him to do. "I'll try, but knowing Sasuke, he won't listen. He's too damn stubborn."

"Well, here's my house. See ya tomorrow Gaara," I said.

" 'Kay, see you Sakura," Gaara said, walking towards his house which was still further up.

The moment I was left alone on my porch I remembered what happened earlier this morning. Kenji had...had...you know what he did, I don't want to say it. I thought that what he did three years ago was the end of it, but I guess not.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"You have to want what I want you to want or I'll have to hurt you. Got that?" Kenji said, poking me on the chest. I was a thirteen year old girl, naive and innocent. Kenji was so frightening to me, I was afraid to disobey him. I nodded my head, tears forming in my eyes. _

_"Good girl, I knew that you'd listen to me. Now, take off your clothes," Kenji ordered. I gulped. _

_"Wh-Why?" I asked, stuttering. "I don't w-want to t-take off my clothes. _

_"Aa, but I want you to. I want you...for me," he said, closing any distance there was between us. Trembling, I took my shirt off and my skirt, leaving me with just my bra and my panties. I crossed my arms across my chest to cover myself. Kenji looked at me in places where he shouldn't have. There was lust in his eyes and it made me nervous. Extremely nervous. _

_Kenji grabbed my shoulders and pulled my bra straps down. I tried to pull them up again, but he pushed me roughly onto his bed, getting on top of me. I started to scream but he put his hand on top of my mouth, muffling me. Tears were falling down my face as he unhooked my bra and threw it somewhere. _

_He was undressing himself too, licking me on my neck. His lips got lower and lower towards my midsection, all the while I was kicking and screaming. But then he'd just hit me hard, making it painful to move. _

_"Sakura," he said, moaning my name. "Stop resisting, no one's here to save you," he said, taking off my underwear. He forced himself unto me and I was in terrible agony. My pain gave him pleasure, I knew. I could tell by the satisfying smirk on his face. _

_Once he was done with me, he just got up and put on his clothes. I was covering myself with the blood-covered sheets. They say that you bleed the first time you have sex, I just didn't think it was true. I was sobbing loudly, hugging myself. I felt so numb, inside and out. _

_"Don't say a word to anyone or I'll have to hurt you. Do you want to get hurt again Sakura?" Kenji asked evilly. I shook my head, whimpering like a baby. "Stop your bitching, you're not a little girl anymore. Thanks to me you can now call yourself a woman. Aren't you happy?"_

_No, I was miserable. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After he stole my innocence, I felt so ashamed and dirty. I took an hour long shower, trying to get rid of his scent on my body. It was so hard to look him in the eye, but he acted like nothing happened.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" Kenji asked, stepping outside. Speak of the devil.

"I was just…..remembering old stuff," I replied. Yeah, like how you stole my virginity, asshole. Don't tell me you forgot the hell you put me through that day.

"Oh, okay. I was just wondering because I was getting hungry and I wanted you to cook dinner," he said. It's always about his wants and needs, that selfish bastard.

"I'm busy. I've got to much homework," I said.

"Then I'll just go to the pub. I'll probably be back by eleven and when I get home, all your homework better be finished," Kenji said, putting on his coat and getting into his car (that my mo helped pay for). For the second time, I was alone again on the porch.

"Better get started on my homework," I said, entering my house.

-------------------------------------------

On Friday the next day, I was anticipating my date with Itachi. He had text messaged me five times, reminding me and writing sweet things. Who could ask for a better boyfriend?

I heard the doorbell ring and I opened it, seeing Itachi on the other side. He was dressed in an expensive leather jacket with a crimson shirt underneath and black pants.

"Hey babe, you look like a million bucks," he said, giving me a kiss on the lips and stepping inside. I was wearing a sky blue dress that ended below my knees with butterfly imprints. I had on a matching blazer and my hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Look what I've got for you," he said, revealing a bouquet of roses that he was hiding behind his back.

"Aww, thanks sweetie! They're so beautiful! I'll just put them in a vase," I said, going to the kitchen.

"Oh, it's you. I thought I smelled trash," Kenji said to Itachi, entering the kitchen.

"Kenji!" I said outraged.

"No, it's okay Sakura. Good to see you again Kenji. Don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter," Itachi responded, reaching out for my hand.

"Watch it buddy, that better be the only body part that you touch," Kenji said protectively. Oh, this isn't good.

"You can trust me sir," Itachi said. Kenji snorted.

"Sure," Kenji commented sarcastically.

"Um, we'll just be going now. I'll be back by eight o'clock," I said, grabbing Itachi's hand and rushing him out of the door.

"Sorry about that," I said once we were outside and walking towards his Lamborghini. "It's so cold," I said, looking at Itachi. He smirked and put his arm around me. Once we got to his car, he opened the door for me and closed it once I was inside. He is such a gentleman!

The ride there was pretty quiet, then we got to Gaston's French Restaurant. Let's just say that it's so expensive that salad costs $20.

"I don't know what to get.You order for me," I told Itachi.

"Alright, but don't be mad if I order escargot for you," he said.

"As in snails? Ewww, no! I'd rather order myself. Of course, it'd be much easier if I actually knew how to read french."

"Hahaha, the back side of the menu is in japanese," Itachi said, laughing.

"I knew that," I said, flipping the menu over. The prices were so high.

"Get whatever you want. It doesn't matter how much it costs," Itachi said.

"Um…..okay," I answered. I didn't want Itachi to spend so much money on me. I'm not worth it.

About an hour later, we finished eating and decided to head back. Itachi parked a few blocks from my house and started to kiss me on my neck. I responded back. Then he took off my jacket, unzipping the back of my dress.

"Whoa, I think we're going too fast," I said, stopping before we went too far. Flashbacks played in my head and I couldn't handle it.

"Come on Sakura, I didn't even do anything bad. I am your boyfriend after all," Itachi said, sounding irritated…with me.

"You have to understand that I don't want to be in a physical relationship….not yet at least. Give me some time," I replied, putting on my jacket.

"How much time do you need?" he asked, trying to control himself. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"I don't know. But don't be mad at me, please?" I asked. He grunted and turned on the ignition, dropping me off at my house.

"What took you so long?" Kenji asked as I arrived. Why is he so paranoid sometimes?

"We weren't gone for that long," I said. "I have Gaara waiting there for me."

"I forgot about that demented kid. You're almost as weird as he is. Now let's go or I'm going to be late for work," Kenji said. We got into the car and I swear Kenji went way past the speed limit.

"Yo Sakura, I've been waiting for ten minutes. Do you know how cold it is?" Gaara said when we came.

"Shut it kid. You're so damn annoying. Now get in before someone sees you," Kenji said. We entered through the back door that said "EMLOYEES ONLY." We were in a storage room that had many shelves of liquor. We followed Kenji towards his spot behind the counter where he put on his uniform vest and started serving people.

Kenji gave us a shot to start with. Gaara finished his quickly while I barely took a sip. That stuff was nasty!

"Come on Sakura! Live a little," Gaara said, bringing the cup to my mouth and fording me to finish drinking it all. I coughed a little at its acrid taste. "Wasn't it good?" he asked, serving himself more when Kenji wasn't looking.

"Um…..(cough) yeah. I think that's enough for me," I said.

"What?! But we barely started! We still have the rest of the bottle to go," he said, hiding the bottle in his jacket for later.

"Well, I guess one more wouldn't hurt," I said, giving in. Gaara served me some more.

**2 hours later….**

"WOO-HOO!" I yelled, taking off my hair tie and spinning my head round and round.

"Saaaaaakura, this (hiccup) is gonna be the laaaaast one (hiccup) I swear," Gaara said hiccupping and slurring his words a bit. He opened the bottle which was already close to being empty.

"CHUG IT! CHUG IT!" I shouted, clapping. Gaara chugged the last bit, sighing in satisfaction. By then, I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Sakura! Gaara! The customers have been complaining about you two. You're making me look bad. Now get the hell out of here!" Kenji said angrily.

"Oooookay (hiccup)," Gaara said hiccupping every now and then.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was driving around in the city, trying to clear my head, when I saw something that caught my attention. I saw two people (drunk as hell) walking with no balance in the middle of the street. It was pretty dark outside, so I squinted to get a better view.

"Is that Sakura…and Gaara?" I asked myself. Yes, it was them! They were holding on to each other to steady themselves. They had both their shoes off and were carrying them in their hands. What the hell? 

I parked my BMW on the curb and stepped outside. "Sakura! Gaara!" I called out, running up to them. They stopped walking to look at me.

"Huh? Who (hiccup) are you?" Gaara asked. Was he really that drunk that he didnlt remember me?

"Oh, it's Sasuke-kun! Do you have any more alcohol? The pub kicked us out," Sakura said. Sasuke-kun? That kinda has a nice ring to it. I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on the problem.

"You tow have been drinking," I stated.

"HELL YES MAN!!" Gaara yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up down there!" some guy said from his apartment.

"Aw Gaara, you made a friend," Sakura said.

"Both of you are in no condition to be walking around like that. Here, let me take you to my home," I offered. That way their parents wouldn't know that they were drinking. They could call later and say they stayed at a friend's house.

"Okay," Sakura said, walking over to someone else's car. Gaara passed out, too intoxicated. "Gaara, you silly goose! I can't believe you fell asleep!" she exclaimed.

"Sakura, give me a hand will you?" I asked, lifting Gaara's upper body while she lifted his other half. Slowly we set him up in my backseat. Sakura sat in the passenger seat while I drove.

"You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place," I said, chasticing her. She smiled and placed her hand on top of my knee.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy I think you are? And how hot you look?" she said. My heartbeat sped up and I was burning inside.

"You're drunk," I said, getting her hand off my knee. "You don't know what you're saying." What I really wanted to say is that I thought the same thing about her. I don' t know how,but somewhere along the way I developed a "crush" on Sakura. But she was already taken by my brother who (in my opinion) didn't deserve her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're no fun!" she whined, crossing her arms. A few minutes later we got to my house. I asked my butlers to carry Gaara to a guest room. Meanwhile, I led Sakura to another guest room.

"But I wanna sleep with you!" she said, trying to kiss me but only ended up kissing my chin.

"No it wouldn't be right.And I'm too much of a gentleman to take advantage of a girl when she's drunk," I answered.

"Where's the-," Sakura said, but too late. She had already vomited all over herself and on the carpet as well.

"Ugh, come here," I said, trying not to be disgusted. I took her to my room where I looked in my drawer for something for her to wear. Meanwhile, she was in my bathroom taking off her puke-covered dress.When she came out she was wearing my bathrobe.

"Here, put these on," I said, handing her a white t-shirt and black shorts. She took them from my hands and started to untie her bathrobe. "I….um….I'll just leave," I said, giving her privacy to change. Control your hormones Sasuke, I told myself.

I paced back and forth outside the door, waiting. I didn't know how long girls took to dress, so I gave her ten minutes before I went in. I opened the door and saw her laying in my bed, sleeping. She was probably tired from tonight's drinking. Sakura looked so peaceful and angelic when she was asleep. It made me realize how young and pure she was.

Oh-oh, there she goes with the gagging noises again. I quickly ran to my bathroom and grabbed the trashcan. Then I ran back towards Sakura and placed it under her chin. She vomited again, holding onto the sides of the trashcan while I held back her hair. Her small body was shaking violently.

"It's okay Sakura, I'm here," I said, trying to soothe her. She settled back onto my bed and I grabbed a tissue to wipe any sickness that was around her mouth. I knew I had to stay by her side to take care of her, so I placed my futon near the bed. It was going to be a long night.

I dozed off for a bit, but awoke to loud noises coming from downstairs. I walked down the stairs to investigate. It was Itachi with a girl, Sakuno. She was wearing a fishnet shirt that showed EVERYTHING with a short mini-skirt (if you could call it that). Itachi was groping her and acting like she was his property.

"Itachi, explain yourself," I demanded. He looked at me, startled that I was there. Sakuno winked at me and gave me a flirtacious smile.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Sasuke? And anyways, I don't have to explain myself to you. Remember who's in control. I can always kick you out of the house and where will you go then?" Itachi said. I hated when he said that.

"So I see you're back with your model girlfriend," I said. How quickly he forgot about Sakura who was right now in my bedroom. I could have told him that, but I decided not to.

"Model! Is that what he told you?" Sakuno said. "I guess you could call my type of work that." Type of work? What- she was a prostitute!

"You finally caught on," Itachi smirked, dragging Sakuno upstairs towards his bedroom.

"You mother-fucking bastard! How can you live with yourself?! You make me sick!" I shouted at him, disgust in my voice. Itachi let go of Sakuno and walked slowly up to me with no emotion on his face. He formed a fist and punched me in the gut with so much force that I fell to the floor. He kicked me in my stomach repeatedly as I groaned. In the background, I could hear him and Sakuno laughing.

"I think that's enough. Hopefully you will finally learn little brother that you can't disrespect me," Itachi said, leaving me to rot. I struggled to get up on my feet, but I managed. The searing pain in my stomach was intense, but I just imagined it wasn't there. I walked up the stairs to my room where I hears Sakura muttering something in her sleep. My name. She was saying my name, but why? She was smiling at well.

Her smile. It really was her best feature, besides her pink hair. I wanted to tell her that Itachi was cheating on her with a hooker, but I couldn't. I'm afraid that she'll become depressed and would want to cut herself again. And I couldn't live without that wonderful smile of hers. I couldn't let her become depressed, I just couldn't let that happen.

---------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Argh, why does my head hurt so much? What the- where am I? This isn't my room, although this bed is extremely comfortable. I looked over to my left and saw Sasuke there, sleeping on a futon. Why am I in Sasuke's house? In _his _bed? I tried so hard, but I could barely remember anything from last night. Then it hit me, as if someone splashed cold water on my face.

Gaara and I went to the bar where Kenji worked. I think we started to drink then and that's where my memory ends.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was also wearing what I assumed to be Sasuke's clothes. What the hell happened last night? I just hope it wasn't something that I'll regret.

"Sasuke," I said quietly. He continued sleeping. I noticed there was a bucket by his side, full of…the sight of vomit only made me want to vomit. It was all over the bed now and I got up.

Sasuke was _still_ asleep. The troubling thing is that he had dark circles under his eyes, like he didn't get a good night's sleep. I put two and two together and realized that he must have stayed up to take care of me. No wonder he was so tired. I was touched that someone cared enough for me to make sure I was alright.

My head still hurt and I needed somewhere to lie down. The bed was not even an option. Hmm, there was plenty of room next to Sasuke. I don't think he'd mind if I laid down next to him for a while. I sat down next to him and made myself comfortable.

A few minutes later I felt someone stroking my hair. I looked up to see Sasuke smiling, his dimples showing. "Good morning Dumdum. How'd you sleep?" he said.

"Besides throwing up and having a terrible headache, then I'd say that, sure, I slept well," I answered. Sasuke stretched and yawned.

"I'm not surprised you have a hangover from how drunk you and Gaara were."

"Oh my god! Gaara, where is he? Is he okay?" I said, worried for my friend.

"Yeah, he's in a guest bedroom. Is that vomit on my bed?" Sasuke asked. I nodded in embarrassment.

"Thanks Sasuke….for everything. For taking care of me all night. That was really sweet of you," I said, leaning towards him for a hug. He had no idea where to put his arms, so he just left them at his side while I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"So this is what you two have been doing behind my back," Gaara said jokingly as he entered the room and ruined the moment. Sasuke and I separated and stood up from the futon. I was a little red in the face while Sasuke stayed cool.

"Sasuke, that new maid of yours is a babe! You should really consider about making those uniform skirts shorter. You'd be doing me, I mean yourself, a favor," Gaara said, changing the subject. What a pervert!

"I don't mix business with pleasure. I have no intentions of trying to get with any of my maids, no matter how hot they are," Sasuke replied. This was the first time I ever heard him actually talk about women as….well, women.

'Whatever you say dude. You'll see the light one day," Gaara said, looking at me and Sasuke with mischief in his eyes.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked, reminding them that I had a boyfriend. Sasuke looked a bit pale.

"Itachi's in his room. But he usually wakes up at around noon on the weekends," Sasuke said, not looking me in the eye. Okay, something's obviously going on.

"I'm hungry. Let's ask Bonita the maid to cook us breakfast," Gaara said.

"Hn," Sasuke said with that attitude of his. That could only mean that something's bugging him. "And her name's not Bonita, it's Amuri."

"I know," Gaara said as we were walking downstairs. "But Amuri is muy, muy bonita." I laughed at that part. Gaara and Sasuke looked at me like I was demented.

"Ooooookay, Sakura's behaving strange again," said Gaara. I glared at him then he glared back. We were having a glaring contest. Then we both looked at Sasuke (who was glaring at us to stop) and decided he won hands down.

"I swear, sometimes you two act like little kids," he said, entering the spacious kitchen that would make any chef's dream come true.

"Where's Bonita?" Gaara asked, looking around frantically. I opened a cupboard to grab bowls. Sasuke went to another cupboard where he got a box of cereal. Honey bunches of oats, oh yeah, really manly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? She gets the weekends off," Sasuke said, opening the fridge and getting a carton of milk. I poured myself some with my cereal and sat down on the kitchen table, spoon in hand. Sasuke did the same.

"Are you kidding me? Hey, where'd you get the food?" Gaara asked.

-----------------------------------------

After we ate breakfast, I wanted to stay a little while longer to see Itachi, but Sasuke said he didn't like anyone disturbing his sleep.

'But I'm his girlfriend. I think he'll understand if I woke him up," I said. By then Gaara had already left home.

"He's a busy man. Weekends are his only days free," Sasuke said, blocking Itachi's bedroom door.

"What's up with you? You've been acting odd lately. Now move aside so I can go in," I said, trying to push him. Argh, he's so heavy!

"No," he said.

"Sasuke, this is silly. Just get out of the way," I said, succeeding in pushing him off the door. I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, only to see……

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ah, a cliffhanger! We know how much you guys hate those. Hehehe. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	8. MUY IMPORTANTE

**MUY IMPORTANTE!!!**

**Yo, yo, yo, wazzup!!! This is just an author's note, but it's still important for you to read this. Lately, we've been feeling like not that many people are actually enjoying this story. First off, only TWO people decided to review for the latest chapter that we updated, even though like we had a decent amount of hits. Do you guys not like this story? We're seriously considering putting this story into hiatus for the time being and focusing our time on our other story. If you want Broken Life to continue, then PLEASE give us some feedback!!!!!!!!!!! That's all we ask of you. Thank you. **

**Luv ya'll**

**-DarkAngelz99**


	9. Beaten

**A/N: Obviously we're not going to have this story be on hiatus. You guys all love this story soooooooooo much (we had no idea). I mean, we knew you liked it (because you kept reading), but WOW!!! Thanks to KathH, Ms. Sandiego, Bells-n-Akira, fallin'sakura-tenshi, yukibozu, Endless Dream-xx, miroku girl 15, elf-hottie 101, animeaddict 19, darkrikku 13, Sirona of Arabia, writer4ever14, and animelover006 for reviewing!!!! WE appreciate it very much!!! **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS KENJI'S P.O.V.!! **

_Recap of last chapter:_

_"Sasuke, this is just silly. Just get out of the way," I said, succeding in pushing him off the door. I grabbd the door knob and turned it, only to see..._

**Chapter 8- Beaten**

Nothing. Itachi wasn't there and his bed was untouched. "What?" I said.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Sasuke said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked inside the room. Surprise was clearly painted on his face.

"What I meant...is that sometimes Itachi sleeps commando. I didn't want you to see his white ass," Sasuke said, stammering on some words.

"Seriously? That's...ummm...," I said, trying to look for the right word, "interesting news. Thanks for sharing that." Itachi going commando, who knew?

"Yeah, he doesn't want me telling people that so keep it to yourself," Sasuke said, looking relieved for some reason.

"So where's Itachi then?" I asked.

"I don't know, probably at a hotel. He likes to go there on the weekends," Sasuke replied.

"I guess I'll be going now. Bye Sasuke," I said. "Oh, and thanks for the clothes. I promise I'll give them back to you on Monday at school." He nodded, following me to the front door.

"Are you sure you want to walk? Maxwell can always drive you," Sasuke said.

"No, I'm good," I said. Besides, Maxwell deserves a break. My puked on clothes were in a bag while I was wearing my blue flats from last night. I couldn't wait to go to my house and take a shower. I smelled horrible!

Fifteen minutes later and I dug in my purse to find my house key. "Ah, there it is!" I said, opening the door and stepping inside. I was engulfed by a fist that made contact with my eye. It hurt so much to open it, so I closed my eyes tight as I felt more punches and slaps on my face and body.

"I thought I raised you better than that you slut! You think you can just go sleep around with every single guy, huh?! You indecent whore! Oh, but I'll teach you to a lesson that you'll never forget!" Kenji yelled, continuing to beat me. I covered my head with my arms, crouching on the floor.

"Take this bitch!" Kenji said, taking off his shoe and hitting me on my arms, stomach, and legs. As hard as I tried, I couldn't keep the tears from falling down. This excruciating pain was much more than I could handle. Then he stopped.

"Oh god, Sakura look at you! What have I done?! No, no, I'll just pretend this never happened, that I never did this to you," he said hysteically, as if he was saying his thoughts out loud. He stared at me with an apologizing look on his face, then ran off to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I stayed on the floor for a while, then crawled my way to my bathroom, holding on to the edge of the sink for support. I raised myself to look in the mirror. The sight that waited for me was pure horror. I gasped out loud.

There were muliple bruises all over me. I had a black eye and my nose was bleeding lightly. I had a huge purplish blue bruise on the side of my face. I removed Sasuke's uesweatshirt to unravel even more marks. My arms looked grotesque. I lifted my pants all the way to my calves only to come face to face with more bruises.

I poked at a particular spot and I felt a searing pain come over me. I bit my lip so Kenji wouldn't have to hear me scream. Why am I so weak? Why can't I ever find the strength to fight back? Why am I so afraid of Kenji?

My cell-phone ringing interrupted m of my thoughts. I answered," Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me Sasuke. I just wanted to call you to know if you got home okay," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I got home okay," I replied, wiping my tears with a tissue.

"Are you sure? You sound a bit funny," he said.

"I'm sure. I think I must have gotten a bit sick from drinking," I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh. Well, don't ever do that again Dumdum," Sasuke said in a very deep voice, trying to sound fatherly. He came out sounding like Darth Vador though. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Thanks. I needed that. I feel a bit better," I said after I stopped laughing.

"That's good. I'll see you at school then."

"Hm. Maybe," I said. Definitely not. There's no way that I'm coming to school with bruises all over me.

"What do you mean 'maybe?' Are you going away somewhere?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, probably," I answered, hoping he'd believe me.

"Where to?"

"I'm going to visit my sick granny," I lied, saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"Sucks for me then. I don't get to see you," he said.

"Sasuke, you just saw me," I said.

"I know. I just like seeing you, that's all. Well, bye."

"Okay bye," I said, hanging up.What the hell did he mean by that?

KNOCK-KNOCK.

Oh no, not Kenji again. Who knows if he's angry or upset.

"Sakura, may I come in?" Kenji asked. He sounded more calm. Maybe he wouldn't hit me this time. Yet again...

No! "Yes, y-you can come in," I said, stuttering a little. He opened the door and entered my bathroom, looking at my wounds.

"I did that to you, huh? It probably hurts," he said, coming closer towards me and touching my cheek. I flinched in pain. That's where my huge bruise was.

"Sakura, forgive me,"Kenji said, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist. His head was buried in stomach where I could hear him sobbing. "I never meant to hurt you, you know that. It's just that sometimes you make me so mad that I have to punish you. I need to make you understand that I only want what's best for you."

Lies. They're all lies. Years ago I would have believed every word he said, but I won't be manipulated ever again.

Kenji looked up at me, probably waiting for me to say something. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying, and now Sasuke's shirt was all wet and covered with Kenji's tears.

When I didn't say anything he finally spoke,"Sakura, I love you darling." I stood still, my heart beating quickly. He lifted my shirt a few inches and before I had time to react, he kissed my belly.

I immediately pulled my shirt down and stepped away from Kenji. He stood up from the floor, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"L-Leave me alone," I said quietly. Instead he came closer.

"You look so much like your mother. You definitely got her beauty, no doubt about that. Tell me Sakura, do you fear me?" Kenji said. I decided to remain silent. "Of course you do, I can see it in your eyes," he said.

Kenji started to cackle with malice. "You shouldn't fear your stepfather. You should come to me with open arms," he said, stretching his arms for me. Against my will, Kenji grabbed me and enveloped me in a tight embrace. My whole body went numb that I couldn't feel the pain coming from my bruises.

I heard Kenji sigh. "See, that wasn't so bad?" he said, giving me a kiss on my cheek. He let go of me and left the bathroom.

How do you react to something like that? Easy. Just like when he raped me, I pretend it never happened.

-------------------------------------------------

The day wore on awkwardly. Kenji kept smiling at me and gave me hugs at unexpected times. He commented that I should stay at home for a few days, or until the bruises faded. He said it so casually that I felt like punching him.

At night he left to go to work which meant I was going to be all by myself. Being alone was better than being with Kenji. I chose that time to call my mom.

"Sakura, it feels great to hear your voice! How are you and Kenji doing?" mom said.

"Good. When are you coming home?" I asked.

"I wish I could say soon but grandma's really not doing well. I'll probably be back by this Thursday or Friday though."

"I see. Well, say hi to grandma for me. Tell her that I miss her a lot and I wish I could be with you two right now."

"Guess you're not having fun with Kenji, eh? Is it because he's stricter when I'm gone?" mom asked.

"Uh, sure," I said. "Bye mom!"

"Bye hon," she said. We both hung up soon after.

Hm, what to do with all this free time? Plot Kenji's death? Not a bad idea, but who am I kidding? As much as I want Kenji to drop dead, it's not going to happen.

In the end, I decided on watching T.V. to clear my head. Too many shit happened today, I felt overloaded. Friends was on. It was the episode where Joey had to hide Monica's and Chandler's relationship from everyone else. Rachael saw a razor in his bathroom, so poor Joey had to shave his legs. Hahaha. About two hours later, I drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

The days wore on and by Tuesday I was bored of staying at home all the time. But because of my condition, I couldn't leave. None of my friends called, so I guess Sasuke passed on the message. Although Hinata did text me to say she missed me.

My bruises from my face were lessening, but the ones from my body were still noticable. Perhaps by next week I'd be able to go back to school. I think Kenji does this on purpose. Just so I don't go anywhere and stay with him.

This particular night Kenji went to the pub, not to work, but to get drunk with his buddies. God knows how they must be like. Probably crude middle-aged men with a sexual yearning. Yeah, I can almost picture them now.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kenji's P.O.V.**

1:17 a.m. in the morning

I feel good right now. I just left the pub where I was drinking with my friends. That left me in very high spirits. When I mentioned that I had a young lady back at my house, they told me to take advantage of the situation. Of course I didn't mention that the young lady was my stepdaughter.

That's where I'm heading at this moment. I'm driving as best as I can while being intoxicated.

Tonight I want to hear her screams of pain. To feel her moving beneath me as she cries out. Touching her soft, delicate skin with my hands. I'll get my chance real soon. Real ,real soon. Don't think I forgot about what happened three years ago, my dear. You'll finally be mine again my Sweet Sakura. I'll make sure of that.

I parked in the driveway and turned off the ignition. I got out of the car and entered my house. I walked towards her room silently and opened the door a crack. Sakura was sleeping on her bed, no clue what I was going to do to her. I opened the door all the way, got in, and closed it loud enough for her to hear.

She woke with a start, then tried to hide herself underneath the covers. It was like a game. I was the predator and she was my prey.

"It's been a long time, don't you think?" I asked, beginning to unbutton my shirt.

"Please don't. N-Not again," she whimpered, completely covered by her bedsheets. I walked over with hunger in my eyes. I quickly removed the sheets and exposed her.

She was about to scream for help when I covered her mouth with my hand. "I missed this," I whispered. My other hand was rubbing her pajama-covered thighs. Up and down, up and down. She recoiled at my touch.

I took my hand away from her mouth and crashed my lips to hers, grabbing her wrists. I pinned them down on either side of her head as she struggled to break free. Then I forced my tongue into her mouth. She tasted so sweet.

"Argh!" I said as she bit my tongue. Bitch! I gave her a good smack on the head for revenge. Finally the tears that were in her eyes fell down.

Next, I started to strip Sakura of her clothes. She violently kicked me as I pulled her pajama pants down. I only hit her, giving her more bruises probably. I ripped her shirt withe my bare hands and I saw she definitely matured since last time. Her body was more appealing to me.

She started to sob when I took off her bra. "You've done this before bitch, so stop your whining!" I shouted. Soon we were both naked.

I started to leave kisses all over her body untilI reached my destination. In one swift movement I shoved two fingers in her. She shrieked out from the pain it caused her. I shoved them in and out, fast and hard, not even waiting for her to get used to the feeling.

After I finished fingering her, I positioned myslf at her opening. Sakura was trying to resist, but I got my way. I rammed into her and I knew it hurt her. Good.

"Aaaahhhhh! Kenji, it h-hurts! Please...stop it!" she pleaded. Like I was going to stop. She cried out with every thrust.

A few minutes passed and then I was satisfied. I got up, picked my clothes from the floor and started to dress myself. I looked back at her and saw her curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out. Crybaby. She should be happy that I did this to her. I walked towards the bed and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Remember my dear Sakura, you can't tell anyone about what just occured. We must keep this between you and me. It's our little secret," I said, giving her a another quick peck. I headed for the door. I opened it and said one more thing to Sakura.

"History has a strange way of repeating itself, doesn't it? Anyways, sweet dreams my cherry blossom." I slammed the door behind me as I left.

---------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

How many times have I told myself that something like this would never happen again? Millions of times. Why was God punishing me like this? What have I done to deserve this? I know for sure now that life is cruel. My life, in particular, is broken.

To escape from my horrible nightmare that is reality, I pretend that I exist in an imaginary place. When Kenji raped me, I just went to that place and blocked everything out. I tried to, at least. But the insufferable pain brought me back to reality. I was aware of what he was doing to me and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save myself from my misery.

Again and again he had beaten me down with his hands. Those evil hands that inflected pain. Kenji's touch burned like Hell's flame, like he himself was the devil. Maybe he was, in disguise.

I can't be here anymore. Who knows what else he'll do to me. Kenji is so unpredictable that I always have to be on guard and make sure I don't make any mistakes. Too late, it's always too late. I have to go somewhere, to school. Tomorrow. I mean, the bruises are only on my body. I can cover them up easily with clothes. As long as I'm away from him, I'll be fine.

----------------------------------------------------

"It feels good to be back," I said to my friends. After struggling a bit with Kenji, I managed to coax him to let me go back to school.

"Really? I'd do anything to not be here anymore. I wish it was Winter Break already," Ino said as we strolled inside the school.

"I hear you girlfriend," Tenten said.

"Tenten, please, don't ever talk with a black accent again!" Ino said. Shikamaru, appearing out of nowhere, got behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Ah, Shika-kun! You scared me, I thought it was someone else."

"Who else would sneak up behind you besides myself?" he asked, walking behind her, his chin propped up on her shoulder.

"Hmph!" Ino said, turning her head away from his.

"What, I don't get a kiss?" Shikamaru asked. Neji, Sasuke, Chouji, Naruto, and Gaara met up with us by then.

"Come on, kiss!" Naruto proclaimed. Hinata, as usual, was looking at him without being too obvious.

Ino gave Shikamaru a light peck on the lips just to make everyone happy. Ino may be a flirt, but she never did like kissing in public.

Sasuke nudged me and smiled. "Hey. How was your grandma?" he said.

"She's fine," I lied, walking next to him, trying to hide my pain. He nudged me where I still had my huge bruise.

"Whoa, Sasuke's smiling! Sakura, how did you do that? Sasuke never smiles," Chouji said, astonished.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Sasuke does smile," I said.

"Yeah, maybe only around you," Tenten said. For some strange reason, all my friends thought I should dump Itachi and go out with Sasuke. They didn't even like Itachi that much since they hardly even knew him.

"I'm sure he smiles around you guys too," I said. Sasuke was looking down at the floor, wanting no part in this conversation.

"No," everyone said in unison. Then I heard giggles coming from behind us. I looked back to see a group of girs following us, whispering and laughing.

"Do you guys see those girls following us?" I asked.

"Didn't we mention that Sasuke has a _new_ fanclub?" Neji said, ignoring the fangirls.

"There they are. Those sluts," Sasuke said.

"That's so mean!" I said when no one said anything. "Why'd you call them that?" I asked him.

"Because they are sluts. Look," he said, showing me a flyer.

_**Sasuke**_

_**Lovers Come join now!**_

_**Uchiha 78 members already and growing...**_

_**Too**_

_**Sexy**_

After I read that I asked," Do they seriously call themselves that?"

"Yeah," they all said together.

"You guys should seriously stop doing that. It's getting kinda freaky," I said. Seconds later the bell rang and we all went to class. Me, Sasuke, and Naruto walked to Kakashi's. I took my seat next to Naruto.

"Morning class," Kakashi greeted us all. "If you could please copy from the board, then work on pages 183 and 184 in the textbook."

As I was writing down the problems, my thoughts drifted to last night. The horror of it all kept playing over and over again. My screams, my tears, my pain. Then that jackass had the nerve to ask me why I was so quiet and sad-looking. It took all of my strength to not cut myself and end my misery. But I thought better of it. Instead I got a rubberband and flicked it on my wrist several times.

"Yoo-hoo Sakura. Sakura," Naruto said, disrupting my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"Could you help me with some of these problems? Please?" he asked. I nodded my head and explained to him how to solve the equations.

"Thanks Sakura, you're the best! You know what? I really think that you're the one who changed Sasuke and made him happy again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, he's starting to act different and I think it's because of you," he said, for once sounding serious.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, what's that you have on your back? Are those bruises?" Hinata asked as I was changing in P.E. I was too careless and she saw them.

"Uh…..um…."I said, at a loss of words. I didn't expect this to happen. Ino and Tenten were looking at me with curiosity.

"Bruises? Why should she have bruises Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Oh my god Sakura! Those are bruises!" Tenten said upon closer inspection. I quickly put on a shirt to cover my exposed skin. By now other girls were staring, wondering what was happening.

"What happened? Why do you have so many you-know-what?" Ino whispered, aware of the nosy girls eavesdropping. My vision became blurry with unshed tears. What am I supposed to do now?

"Sakura, say something. You're scaring me," said Hinata, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Tenten stood on top one of the benches to grab everyone's attention. "Okay people, there's nothing to see! So I suggest you all get the hell outta here and leave us alone!"

"Why should we listen to you?' Kin said while some of the girls did leave to go to the gym, probably to gossip with each other. Kin's two sidekicks were by her side, like always.

While Tenten and Kin were arguing, Hinata and Ino were asking me what happened. "Who did this to you? Did someone beat you? Tell me, who was it?" Ino asked, handing me a tissue. I used it to wipe my wet eyes.

"You see," I said, a lie forming in my brain. "While I was at my grandma's house I was attacked! Attacked by a huge, black dog! It was horrible! It chased me all the way to my grandma's house and jumped on me!" I cried, hoping it would give it some effect. It sounded so stupid even as I was saying it aloud.

Ino and Hinata looked at me skeptically, as if doubting my story. In the background I could hear Tenten and Kin saying bitch this and that.

"So that's what really happened? It was just a dog?" Hinata questioned. I nodded.

"Good," Ino sighed. "For a minute there I thought Itachi was an abusive boyfriend and he hit you."

"What!" I said, surprised. Where did that come from? Itachi is the nicest boyfriend in the world.

"I know. It sounded stupid even to me. But at the time, I was worried so I jumped to a conclusion," Ino said.

"Okay, that bitch is gone," Tenten said. "She looked happy about something, but I don't know why. So Sakura, what happened? All I heard is that Itachi hit you."

"No, Ino said that, but it's not true," I said, then repeated my story, going into fake details until Anko blew the whistle.

When I stepped out of the locker room, some people were looking at me weird. Some with pity, others with sympathy. What was going on?

"Hey, why are they looking at you like that?" Hinata asked as we began to jog. My legs hurt a lot, but I sucked it up.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I really didn't know and it bugged me. Everytime I passed girls running, I could hear them whispering about something. I know I'm not paranoid or anything but I swear I thought I heard my name a few times. Were they really talking about me?

"Do they know somethng we don't know?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe something happened while we were inside the locker room," Hinata suggested. We continued to run and I noticed the girls were telling something to the boys. I couldn't hear what they were saying since they were ahead of me.

"I can't believe that no one is telling us anything. I wanna know too," Ino said, catching on to what I saw.

"Okay maggots, time to pick a sport for the rest of the period. Basketball on the courts, soccer on the feild, and volleyball by the nets. Get to it!" Anko yelled.

"Ino and I are gonna play soccer. Wanna join?" Tenten asked.

"Nah. We're going to volleyball instead. Right Hinata?" I said.

"Yup!" Hinata asnwered.

I noticed that Sasuke was heading towards the volleyball courts as well. Wow, he really didn't seem like the volleyball type of guy. Wait, he's not heading towards the court, he's heading for me. He looks pissed off. When he was close enough, he grabbed m upper arm and pulled me away from everybody. It hurt because he was squeezing really tight.

"Damn Sasuke! What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at him. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

"Sorry about that," he answered, releasing his grip on me. Then he punched the wall...hard. I flinched in terror from his action. Blood was coming out of his hands, but he didn't seem to care.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell me that Itachi was hitting you? I swear I'll kill him! I will!" Sasuke shouted.

"What are you-" I began.

"Don't try to hide it now, people saw!" he yelled.

"People saw what! What did they see?" I asked.

"The fuckin' bruises Sakura!" Sasuke said, cussing at me. I hate this side of Sasuke! It annoys and frightens me at the same time.

"He never hit me! Itachi didn't hit me!" I screamed in his face. Where did he get that from anyways?

"Kin heard you tell Ino.Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you!" Sasuke said.

"You're not listening to me. Itachi never hit me...ever! It's all lies!" I said, hearing a whistle being blown. Anko.

"Okay you two, stop yelling! Sasuke, go see Kakashi! Now!" Anko ordered. Sasuke looked at me one last time before leaving. People got out of the was to let him through. Great, we had a whole audience watching the whole time.

"Back to your sports everyone!" Anko yelled. Mostly everyone left, but some girls stayed, asking me questions.

"So your boyfriend didn't hit you?" Ikari asked me.

"No," I sighed. "Why would you think that?"

"Kin's been telling everybody that," Ikari said.

"Oh, Kin." Damn her.

"Are you okay Sakura? I don't know what's up with Sasuke. He acted so mental," Hinata said.

"Yeah, he did. But right now I really want to get back at Kin," I replied. I'll never admit that for one second Sasuke reminded me of Kenji. It was so scary.

---------------------------------------------------------

When I arrived to Gai's class for fourth period, Sasuke's seat was empty. He was probably still with Kakashi. Why did he have to get so angry? I know he says it's because he cares, but it's that attitude of his.

Lunch came, along with more stares. I already said the rumors weren't true, but people just love to gossip.

"So Sakura, why was Sasuke acting so freaked out during P.E.?" asked Shikamaru when I sat down at our table.

"Why don't you ask him yourself," I said.

"Can't. He's not here," he said.

"I think he went home," Neji said.

"No he didn't," Hinata said.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"He's walking over here right now," she said. We all looked to where Hinata was staring. True to her word, Sasuke was coming over here with a not so pleasant look on his face. I saw he had bandages wrapped around his hand. He sat down on the available chair left. Silence. The tension in the air was stifling.

I didn't say anything to him. Why should I? If anyone had to apologize, it was him.

"So..." Gaara began. "Did you all study the test?"

"Test? There was a test?!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Kurenai's literature test. I already took it this morning. It was a piece of cake," Chouji said.

"No duh, you're best friends with a genius," Ino said.

"Is anyone craving cake, or is it just me?" Chouji asked. Just then my cellphone rang. Sasuke looked at it with a murderous intent.

"I'll just take this outside," I said, walking to the courtyard where other students were eating. There was no way that I was going to talk to Itachi in front of Sasuke. That would just make matters worse.

"Hi sweetie," I said cheerfully.

"Hello dear," an all-too-familiar voice said on the other line.

"K-Kenji?" I squeaked. I couldn't believe he was calling me, especially while I was at school.

"Yes bitch, it's me. Now listen here, your mom is coming home today," he said.

"Really?" I said, a little bit of hope entering inside me.

"Didn't you hear whatI jut said? Anyways, you better keep your damn mouth shut Sakura. You know what I'm referring to," Kenji said.

"Yeah, I know," I answered sadly.

"Good," he said, then hung up. I walked back towards the cafeteria and tried to put a happy expression on. I sat back down with the others and just smiled. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were looking at me. I know they wanted to know Itachi and I were talking about. Too bad it wasn't him.

Everything was awkward at the table. Nobody was talking and it was suffocating. BEEP BEEP! I jumped when I heard my phone ringing.

"Again?!" Naruto said. I hope not, I thought. This time I looked at the caller ID to see who it was. It was Itachi this time. I sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Tenten asked.

"Uh..um..yeah, of course I am. I'll just go...," I said as I grabbed all my stuff and practically ran out.

"...Hey," I said.

"Hey honey. I can't stop thinking about you," Itachi said.

"Aww, me too!" Itachi always knows what to say to make me feel better. "Things are so crazy here. Some girl in my class started a rumor saying that you abuse me. Isn't that just ridiculous?"

"She did, eh?"

"Yeah, and everybody is acting so weird about it. Sasuke started yelling at me al-."

"What? He yelled at you?" he asked.

"Yes, but don't sweat it. He was just mad and he worries a lot about me, that's all. It's actually kinda sweet," I said. Uh, did I just say that? Argh!! You don't say how sweet your boyfriend's brother is...to your boyfriend.

"Sakura, don't tell me you think Sasuke is sweet. And worrying about you is my job, not his. Okay?" Itachi said, sounding a bit jealous. I couldn't tell over the phone.

"Okay," I replied. Although, if you ask me, that was a bit posessive of him.

"Sakura, I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure. What's up?" I said, curious and cautious at the same time.

"Would you like to go to this party we're having at the company?" Itachi asked. I can't believe he'd actually want to take me and show all his employees our relationship.

"Of course I'd love to go!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect. It's in two weeks on Friday at eight. Your mom's going so you can arrive with her. I'll see you there my Sakura," he said in that sexy voice of his.

Right then the bell rang. It was time for Kurenai's test and I hadn't even studied for it. Great.

"Alright class, I'm sure you all studied hard for the test so it shouldn't be too hard," Kureani said, passing out the tests. It was two pages long, front to back. Forty-eight questions in all.

When I looked at it, I immediately knew I was going to bomb t. Some of the questions I didn't even understand. I was just going to wing it.

I wasn't even five questions into the test when Kureani recieved an office note...for me. "Sakura, it says to go to Kakashi's office," she read from it. I wasn't sure whether I was glad because it meant no test.

"What about the test?" I asked, already getting my stuff ready to go.

"You can take it later," she said. I nodded and left the classroom, heading towards Kakashi's office. I entered the first room and knocked on the door to the second room.

"Come in," he said from inside. I opened the door and sat down on the chair. Kakashi was silent but he had a disappointed look on his face.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei. Why did you want me?" I asked. Technically, it wasn't the usual day we had our meetings.

"Sakura, I called you in today because there's something important we need to discuss. Something we should have discussed a long time ago if only you told me personally," Kakashi said, not making any sense to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your cutting problem," he said, looking me straight in the eye. My eyes widened in shock and I felt like my heart skipped a beat.

"H-How...How did you find out?" I asked, barely getting the words out of my mouth. Then I mentally slapped myself for not trying to deny it.

"I found out from a special resource," Kakashi answered. Who could that be? I only told Gaara and...

"Sasuke," I said. It had to be him, no doubt. He just spoke to Kakashi an hour ago. No wonder he was ignoring me. He betrayed me, our trust.

"That information is confidential," Kakashi said.

"Confidential, my ass! We both know it was Sasuke who ratted me out," I said.

"He didn't rat you out, he was concerned for you. Sasuke is actually a really good friend," he said.

"Hmph. Yeah right. Friends keep your secrets, not blab them out to everyone," I said.

"Just answer this for me, why do you cut yourself? All he said was that you felt it took the pain away. Or is is a form of self-hate?" Kakashi interrogated me. I stood up from my chair and faced him.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but that information is confidential," I said, giving him a taste of his own medicine. He looked surprised at what I said. I didn't care, I just walked away and left his office. I heard him calling after me, so in a panic I half walked, half ran towards Kurenai's class. I was outside the classroom door when I felt Kakashi's grip on my shoulder.

"Sakura, don't make this harder than it already is. Let's try to be calm and reasonable about this," he said, still holding on to me.

"No! I don't want to talk about it! Can't you just try to mind your own business and leave me and my life alone!" I yelled.

"I can't do that. You need help, my help," Kakashi said with concerned eyes. If I wasn't so angry, I would have felt touched.

"I don't want any help!" I shouted at him. I know what they do to girls like me, girls who cut themselves. They sent them to a facility for months, maybe even years. You can't leave the facilities and visits are scarce. I can't go to a place like that. I don't belong there.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled in frustration. Kureani opened the door and came out to the hallway.

"I have students taking a test inside. What's going on? Why are you shouting?" she asked, but she was looking at me. From behind her I could see the class eavesdropping, not bothering to copy from other people's test.

"We were just having a little arguement," Kakashi answered, finally letting go of me. "But I'm sure Ms. Haruno will come to her senses and listen to what I'm trying to say."

"Ms. Haruno, your behavior...it's so unlike you," Kurenai said. "I'm really disappointed in you." Great. More stuff to make me feel bad.

"Sakura, I think we should go to the main office and call your parents," Kakashi said. My eyes widened. Shit! My mom just got back.

"Why do we need to do that?" I asked.

"Because you've disrupted classes, disobeyed teacher's orders-," Kakashi listed off.

"I only did that because I didn't feel like talking to you," I cut in, aware that my classmates were hearing and watching everything. Kurenai noticed this too because she went back to her classroom and closed the door.

"What is up with you young lady? First you self-inflict yourself and now you're yelling at me. You seriously need to get your problems fixed. What is this, teen angst? Rebellion?" Kakashi asked. I hadn't noticed, but somehow we were walking to the office building. When did that happen? And to answer your quesiton Kakashi, it's not teen angst or rebellion. It's what happens when you have such a messed up childhood.

"Now you're giving me the silent treatment?" he said as he opened the office door. I could still make a run for it...but then wouldn't the police also get involve too? I sat down in one of the benches next to the troublemaking kids. I can't believe it, but I'm one of them as well. Life is full of surprises.

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: **Ah, my fingers!!! I've been typing for three hours straight. This must be the LONGEST chapter that we've ever written. **

**Kenji is such a mother-fking bastard, we know. Especially after what he did to Sakura...again. It was soooo disturbing having to write his point of view. shivers in disgust **

**Anyways, the next chapter will probably be posted sometime next week (hopefully). We don't like having you guys wait too long. Umm...review please. We hope that didn't sound too demanding.**


	10. Going Through Changes

**A/N: We agree with all of you completely!!! Kenji deserves to die, but until then, he needs to stay alive. (We can't believe that we created such a monster!) Here's another long chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter 9- Going Through Changes**

"Honestly Sakura, this school of yours is very nosy. You better watch out what you say and do here, got it?" Kenji said as we were sitting in the principal's office. Tsunade-sama left us alone to "talk things out." Since Kenji didn't give a damn about me, he just told me it was all my fault.

Good news: my secret is still safe from my mom. Luckilly she still hadn't arrived when the school called. Bad news: I'm with Kenji. Alone. Right now. And don't think I forgot about Sasuke, Kin, and other people I gotta deal with. It sucks because I was really starting to like Sasuke, as a friend of course. Then he had to tell Kakashi everything, even when I told him not to tell anyone.

"Yeah, I got it," I answered, looking at the floor. There was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Tsunade-sama asked, already opening the door.

"Yes. In fact, we finished our little discussion," Kenji said. "I'll inform her mom." Lie.

"Good, good. Uh, since Sakura does have a problem and she's your daughter- umm...stepdaughter actually- I'm sure you and your wife would like to decide how to deal with it. Sakura's a really great at student, don't make her get out of classes too much for therapy or whatever," she said.

"No, I don't think we'd ever do that," Kenji said. Of course he wouldn't. Everyone knows therapy costs a lot of money. "I think we'll just have a family talk once we get home. All three of us together."

Tsunade nodded her head and we were free to go. The ride home was short and quiet, but still uncomfortable. At least I was. Kenji was silent, which was unusual. I just wanted to get away from him.

If I did file a report for sexual assault, what would the police do? Would they even believe me? Random questions like these always popped into my head when I was alone with Kenji. Next time. I'll tell someone next time if Kenji touches me.

"Sweetie, are you okay? You seem a little jumpy," Kenji said as he turned off the ignition. I really wish he would stop calling me that. He was looking at me with a frown.

"I-I'm fine," I answered. His gaze held something disturbing in them, like x-ray vision. I felt so exposed all of a sudden and I quickly zipped my jacket all the way up. Kenji smirked, then got out of the car, heading inside the house. I exhaled deeply before following him.

It seemed like Kenji did a little bit of house cleaning. I never realized how unkept the house was without my mom.

"Sakura, start making dinner. Now!" Kenji ordered, dusting off picture frames. I was quick to obey this time, mostly because out of fear. I made teriyaki pork accompanied with white rice. Kenji, by the sound of it, was vacuuming.

About half an hour later, I heard a car pull up the driveway. I smiled, knowing who it was.

"Mom!" I yelled, practically running towards her when she came in. We hugged each other and stayed like that for a while, when Kenji came.

"Maora darling," Kenji said, pushing me to the side a bit before embracing my mother.

"Sakura, Kenji! It's so good to see. I missed both of you so much. I'm just glad my mom's okay," she said smiling.

"I made dinner, your favorite," I said, taking her jacket off for her.

"Is that what smelled so good? To be honest, all I ate today was a snack bar so I'm extremely hungry. Oh, and you cleaned up too," mom said, noticing how tidy the house looked.

"Let's eat," Kenji said, leading my mom to the dining table. We sat down and had a normal family dinner. It freaked me out how nice Kenji could pretend to be. It was all fake of course, like his smile.

Inside, though, I was hurting. I was way beyond pist at Sasuke. He told my secret to Kakashi, and now I was in for it. Who knows how long it would be until Kenji spilled the beans to my mom. I was doomed to go to one of those facilities.

"Mom, I know you just got back and all, but may I go to Ino's house? I promised her I'd help with her homework," I lied. Actually, I was surprised none of my friends called me to know what happened to me. Then I remembered, I turned off my cellphone.

"Sure. You can use my car to get there if you want to," she said. I took her keys and went outside to the car. I got in and started the ignition. I began to drive to Sasuke's house.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Ms. Haruno, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" one of the maids asked as she opened the door.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop by. Is Sasuke here?" I asked in an oh-so-fake cheery voice. When I get my hands on him, he's in for it.

"Master Sasuke just finished dinner. I could go get him from his room while you wait for him in the study if you like," she said.

"Okay," I said while plastering a smile on.

Minutes later I saw HIM walking towards me. All my anger ignited again. I was so pissed off, I was shaking. And I hadn't even done anything yet.

"Sakura...what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, not even looking at me. He was trying to avoid my gaze.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you...Uchiha," I snapped.

"Uchiha? What's wrong Sakura? Why are you so mad at me?"

"Oh please, don't act dumb. You think I'm an idiot? I know it was you who ratted me out to Kakashi," I retorted.

"It was an accident. When I went in there it just slipped. I was mad Sakura; it was too late when I realized what I said."

"Slipped?! It slipped! Is _that_ your excuse? Kakashi had to call home and now my mom's gonna find out."

"Your mom? So Kenji already knew? Tell me, what's up with that creep?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't try to flip the script around. I'm the one who's asking questions around here," I said. "Sasuke, how could you?! You complicated my life so much!"

"Sakura, you need help. Look at you. You've snapped, you've had enough. I want you to be okay, but you're not," Sasuke said, striking a nerve on me. I looked at him as if I've never seen him before.

"You...You don't know...everything about me," I said slowly. "What I need is sympathy, not help. It's too late for help anyways." It was me talking, but my voice sounded so different right then.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura? Sakura?"

I remained silent, lost in my own sentiments. I wanted so bad for someone to feel what I went through, to feel the pain. I want to feel like I'm not alone in this. And maybe Sasuke...no. Not him. Not ever. Not after what he just did. I can never trust him.

SMACK!

I slapped him, hard. Right across the face. I was surprised myself at what I just did. But not as surprised as him.

"I don't ever want to speak to you again," I said as I turned around and left. From now on, any thoughts of Sasuke and I being friends (or anything else for that matter) were gone. The moment I stepped out of the Uchiha Mansion, I knew I changed.

------------------------------------------------

My friends noticed it first. They asked me why I was so quiet and they began to worry.

"Sakura, you look awfully pale. Do you feel okay?" Hinata asked me. "You've hardly touched your food at all. Are you sick or something?"

I shook my head although I've been feeling horrible for a few days now. I don't know why, but I kept throwing up a lot as well. Maybe it was PMS, I thought. It was coming up any day now/

"I know you don't want to hear this Sakura, but you should see a doctor. You haven't been looking good lately," Tenten said.

"Where's Ino?" I asked, changing the subject. "With Shikamaru again?" It was a pointless question since I already knew where she was. Eating lunch with her BF Shikamaru meant she was sitting with his friends, including Sasuke.

So far I hadn't spoken to him since that day. Since we sat next to each other in Science, I couldn't avoid him then. I only said one word answers, but mostly I ignored him.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all asked me why I wasn't talking to Sasuke and I answered that we had a fight, end of discussion. They stopped bugging me about that subject afterwards. They still talked to Sasuke since none of them had anything against him.

"...try-outs this week. I really hope I make it," Tenten said. "I've been practicing like crazy all week so I think I deserve to be on the team."

"I feel like eating chocolate," I said aloud. I just felt like having chocolate all of a sudden. Like right now, at this exact moment. Tenten and Hinata just looked at me.

"So you won't eat the school lunch, but you'll eat chocolate?" Hinata said, trying to clarify things. I nodded my head. "As long as you're eating something, I don't care what it is. I think I have a chocolate bar." Hinata went through her bag and gave me a Hershey's bar, the kind almonds. I took it with hunger in my eyes.

"Whoa girl, slow down!" Tenten said chuckling as I shoved the chocolate down my throat.

"Sorry, I was _really_ hungry," I said, taking small bites now. Once I finished the chocolate, I felt satisfied. I sighed in content.

"I'm surprised Itachi hasn't called you yet. He usually calls at about this time," Hinata said.

"Oh, he called before school. He said he'd be too busy to call during my lunch," I said. It hurt my throat a bit to be talking this much after barely talking for a while.

"So you're still going out with him? Why don't you just end it? I mean, you don't seriously love him, do you?" Tenten asked. I took my time to answer.

Love. That's a really strong, powerful word. Did I feel that way towards Itachi? Was I only with him for the sake of having someone as a boyfriend? "Maybe," I answered. "All I know is that I'm glad I have him in my life."

Hinata and Tenten nodded, but I don't think they really understood. I may not love Itachi as much as he loves me, but he's the only good thing I have. When I'm with him, I forget all my problems and have a good time. Am I using him just for that?

The bell rang and Hinata and I walked over to Kurenai's class. I took the test a few days ago and got my score the next day. I failed it. Even though Kurenai didn't say anything, the look in her eyes said it all. Disappointment.

"Sakura, did you really mean what you said about Itachi?" Hinata asked me.

"Yes," I replied. We entered the classroom and since there was no assigned seating, Hinata and I sat next to each other. I noticed that Sasuke still hadn't arrived yet.

"You haven't ...umm...you know, done 'it' with him, have you?" Hinata asked, blushing. "I mean, that's a stupid question. If you had, you would of told me by now. And Ino and Tenten too."

I didn't say anything. To Hinata, I was still a virgin. How I wish that were true. I wanted my first time to be special. I wanted to make love to someone, not get raped by an asshole.

The late bell rang and I saw that Sasuke was sitting in a seat far away from me. At first he kinda did, but then I think the message had sunk in. He and I were no longer friends.

----------------------------------------------------

"So then Shikamaru made a goal for his team and I cheered SUPER loud," Ino said in art class as we were drawing the classic fruit in bowl picture.

"But Ino, you're a cheerleader. You're supposed to cheer. And you weren't the only one," Tenten said.

"I know, but I cheered the loudest," Ino said. Knowing Ino, I'm not surprised. "So after the game Shikamaru and I went to a diner with some of his teammates and their girlfriends. Did I tell you guys the Shikamaru looks damn hot when he's hot? Being out in the sun for a long time can do that to you."

Argh, I am so sick and tired about hearing "Shikamaru this" and 'Shikamaru that." It got so annoying. I lost it. I had to speak what was on my mind.

"Ino, shut up!" I said. Ino abruptly stopped talking mid-sentence. The three of them looked at me in shock.

"What did you just say?" Ino asked.

"Shut up. I've had enough of you talking about Shikamaru all the time. Give it a rest. Enough already," I said.

"Well, excuse me Sakura, but if I remember clearly, you wouldn't stop talking about Itachi when you first went out with him," Ino retorted. "And I didn't say anything about it."

"It's so pretty outside," Hinata said, trying to change the subject.

"Maybe because I don't talk as much as you," I said.

"Eh!!" Ino said.

"Oh my god, Ino. I'm so sorry for saying that. I didn't mean it," I said, changing my mood quickly. I couldn't remember why I was so mad in the first place.

"Nani?" Ino asked. "You're apologizing that quickly to me?"

I don't get it. One second I'm annoyed, mad even. Then the next second I'm nice again. What is wrong with me? Why am I so moody?

"Hey Sakura, you don't look so good," Tenten said. I felt like vomiting at that moment.

"Iruka-sensei, may I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes, just take a pass with you," he said, inspecting people's drawings around the class. I grabbed the pass and fast-walked to the bathroom. No one was in any of the stalls, thank god. I got inside one of the empty stalls and started to puke. It was horrible. I've never thrown up so much in my life.

"Sakura, you okay?" I heard Ino's voice say. When did she get here? "Listen, Tenten and Hinata talked to me. They were also a bit annoyed with me too, but that's besided the point. They said that you've been feeling awful for days now and they don't know why. Pause. Silence. Retching noises.

"Sakura, are you throwing up?" Ino asked.

"Yes," I replied weakly, flushing the toilet. I got out of the stall and faced Ino.

"You're not bulimic are you?" Ino asked, her eyes wide.

"No, I'd never do anything stupid like that," I said. Ino looked relieved.

"Thank god, but then what's wrong with you?" Ino asked.

"I d-don't know myself," I honestly answered. I seriously had no clue as to what could possibly be wrong with me. "Maybe it was something I ate," I said, just to reassure myself mostly. I know there was nothing wrong with the chocolate Hinata gave me.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you. You're my best friend, you know that. If you ever need to talk, about anything, just let me know and we'll chat," Ino said, showing me the concerned, sweet side of her. I regretted ever yelling at her.

"I know," I said, tearing up. So was she. We embraced each other and started sobbing together.

"I'm sorry," we both said at the same time. We laughed a little then saw our faces in the mirror.

"Damn, we look like shit," Ino said, wiping her face.

"I don't know who looks worse, you or me," I said.

"I think we should get back to class now. Iruka-sensei is probably wondering where we are," Ino said. I nodded and we left. When we got back, Iruka-sensei was eyeing us.

"Where have you two been? I was about to send a search party," he said. I knew he was joking about the last part.

"Sorry sensei but we had some technical difficulties," Ino said.

"With what? Wait, do I even want to know?" Iruka said.

"Trust me, you don't," I said. Me and Ino glanced at each other and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

"Let's talk about it," Gaara said as we were walking home together.

"Talk about what?" I asked, putting on a clueless look on my face.

"You know what. Sasuke," Gaara said. "Why are you treating him like shit all of a sudden? You don't talk to him unless you can avoid it and you ignore him all the time."

"So, what's your point?" I said, sounding like a total bitch. Gaara just looked at me with his mouth slightly open.

"You don't care how he's feeling, do you? Sasuke's really good at hiding his emotions, but lately I've noticed a sadness to him. And not just me, but the other guys as well. Before, he used to be ...happy, or at least the closest thing to being happy," Gaara said. I pretended like I was half-listening , but I was actually paying full attention.

Is Sasuke really feeling like that because of me? Is he really that unhappy?

"So what if he told Kakashi your 'secret?' He did it with good intentions," Gaara continued on.

"No he didn't. He told Kakashi out of anger. It was an 'accident' he said. It slipped out. I think he was trying to get back at me for something. We were arguing before in P.E.," I said.

"You've got it all wrong Sakura," Gaara said. "He was mad when he said it, he was really reluctant to tell more to Kakashi. He tried to deny he even said it at all but he's really honest with Kakashi. He looks up to him a lot, like a father. Maybe that's why."

"Are you done now?" I asked, hating myself even more for saying that.

"God Sakura, I don't even know who you are these days," he said. That makes two of us, I thought.

"All I'm saying is that you should give Sasuke a second chance," Gaara said.

"Did he tell you to say that to me?" I asked, questioning him.

"No. I just hate seeing two of my friends fighting with each other," Gaara responded back.

"Wow Gaara, that was really deep. Even for you," I said.

"Are you trying to make me hate you? Because right now it seems like you are," Gaara said.

I sighed. "No, I'm not trying to make you hate me. I'm just... I don't know why I'm acting this way. I'm so confused." Damn, here I go again with the waterworks.

Gaara pulled me closer to him and hugged me. A real brotherly hug. In a way, he kinda was like a brother to me. Afte a while he let go of me and tried to cheer me up. It didn't work.

"I feel like a horrible person. Really, I do. I've said some real nasty stuff to Ino," I mentioned to Gaara. He nodded his head in understandment. We got to my house and I invited him over.

"Sure. I haven't been to your house in a while," Gaara said as we walked in. The house was empty since my mom and Kenji were both at work. We went to my room and just hung out.

"Come on emo-boy, let me paint your nails black," I said, reaching for his hand.

"No way," Gaara answered, hiding both his hands beihnd his back. I half-smiled then started to paint my nails black while we listened to music. I wasn't even done with one hand when I had to vomit. Gaara looked at me weird when I stood up from my bed and ran to my bathroom. Ugh, why was I constantly throwing up?

"Hey, you alright?" Gaara asked, standing by the sink. In my hurry I forgot to close the door.

"I will be," I replied. I flushed the contents down the toilet.

"Was it something you ate at school? Don't tell me you ate the mystery meatloaf. That stuff is nasty," Gaara said. I laughed, shaking my head no.

"I've been feeling like this for a while now," I confessed. "Under the weather."

"Have you gone to see a doctor?" Gaara asked.

"No, why would I?" I said. He shrugged, then walked back to my room. I followed after him.

------------------------------------------------------------

"The answer is 28," I said.

"Correct," Kakashi-sensei said as he wrote the answer on the board. "Now, what's the answer to problem five? Anyone?"

"It's 51.7," Shikamaru said when no one would raise their hand. Out of all the guys that Ino dated, I like Shikamaru the best. They're good for each other.

"Naruto, answer number six," Kakashi said. Naruto gulped and looked at the ceiling for help.

"Umm...the answer is 4. Yeah, it's 4. Believe it!" Naruto said, guessing.

"That's correct," Kakashi said slowly, looking a bit surprised that Naruto got it right.

"You serious? Oh yeah, I'm a genius!" Naruto said in triumph. I couldn't help smiling at Naruto's childich act. I noticed that Sasuke was staring at me with a pleased look. When he noticed I was staring back (out of curiousity) he looked amused at getting caught and mouthed the words Dumdum.

I was almost going to say Mr. Dimple Wimples (like I usually do when we play this "game") then stopped myself. Gah! I almost forgot I wasn't speaking to him. I turned away from him and looked at Kakashi, who was talking about the distance formula and blah blah blah.

Fast-forward to P.E. Everytime I did a sit-up I would get a horrible pain in my stomach. Usually that means I'm on my time of month, but I'm not. I should have gotten it like two days ago. Hm, I'm not really complaining about it either.

"Yeah, I made the basketball team," Tenten said as we were jogging around the track. I was getting tired easily and slowly began to fall behind my friends. I was breathing heavily, but I had to quicken my pace to barely keep up.

"That's great! You're in the basketball team, I'm a cheerleader, Hinata's in the debate team and Sakura you're...uh, you're not really in a team," Ino said.

"You should audition for the new school play Sakura. I don't know why you stopped acting. You were a brilliant actress," Hinata said. I still am. Thanks to my acting skills, nobody's found out about Kenji abusing me.

"I guess it'd be nice to play someone else instead of me for a change," I said, panting.

"Totally," Ino said, not even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah, it'd be like old times. The Fabulous Four all ove again," Tenten said. "Although I still think the name is a bit tacky."

My head was spinning out of control. The ground was moving underneath me. I tried to shake the feeling of dizziness away.

"Sakura, are you okay? You don't look so good," Hinata said, noticing I had all of a sudden stopped. I was holding my head in my hands. Stop spinning! Stop! That's when I blacked out.

------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I think I was the first one who took notice of Sakura's strange behavior. She had abruptly stopped jogging all of a sudded. I was too far away from her and I couldn't catch her when she fell to the ground. I could hear her friend Hinata screaming and both Tenten and Ino were tending to her.

I quickly ran to where Sakura was now lying, Narutoand the others close behind. "What happened?" I demanded.

"I -I don't know. She just fainted," Tenten said.

"Wake up Sakura. Come on, wake up," Ino was saying to her.

"Where's Anko when you need her?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll get her. I'm the fastest runner," Neji said, sprinting off.

"Even in a time like this he has to be all egotistic," Tenten said.

"Tenten, not now!" Hinata said, clasping and unclasping her hands.

I was right beside Sakura and picked her up bridal style. She was heavier than I thought she would be.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Taking her to the nurse's office," I answered, putting a hand to her forehead. "She's a bit hot."

"W-What?" Chouji and Gaara said at the same time, no doubt thinking I meant something else.

"She has a fever you idiots," I said, starting to walk off the track. It'd be much easier if there weren't so many people stopping to stare.

"What about Anko?" Naruto said. "Shouldn't you wait until she comes?"

"Well, Neji's taking a long time. Fastest runner my ass," I replied.

"I'll go with you. She is after all my best friend. I'd take her there myself, but I can't carry her," Ino said, walking alongside me.

"Hn," I grunted and we made our way to the nurse's office. Secretly, I was enjoying holding Sakura in my arms, but I pushed those thoughts aside for later.

"She told me," Ino began to say," that she's been feeling sick for a while. She keeps throwing up a lot."

"She's going to be okay Ino," I told her for reassurance.

I hope so. Sakura's so different now, have you noticed? Oh wait, I can't believe I forgot. She doesn't talk to you anymore."

I didn't say anything.

"You really do care a lot about her, don't you?" Ino asked. I was completely caught off guard by that question.

"She means a lot to me," I carefully answered, no emotion in my voice. Ino smiled a bit.

"Good, that's what I thought," she said as we entered th nurse's office.

"What happened to her?" Shizune asked, directing me to lay Sakura on a cot.

"She fainted during P.E.," Ino answered.

"I can see that," Shizune said, holding a small flashlight to Sakura's eye. "But why? Was it heat stroke? Exhaustion?"

"We don't know," I said.

"I think she was dizzy," Ino said.

"She's awfully hot," Shizune said, touching her forehead.

"Heat stroke," Ino suggested.

"She has a fever," I said. "Ino said she's been feeling sick all week."

"Hmm," Shizune said, thinking. "Fever, dizziness, and fainting."

"And throwing up too. She's been doing that a lot lately," Ino said. Shizune raised an eyebrow.

"You do know the symptons you just described to me leave me to believe that your friend here may have an eating disorder," Shizune said.

Sakura, having an eating disorder? She'd never do that, not in a million years. It must be something else.

"Are you sure? She told me that she's not bulemic or anorexic. And besides, when she throws up it's unintentional," Ino said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shizune asked. Yeah, what do you mean by that Ino?

"Well, it's her stomach that's forcing her to vomit. She'll be fine one minute, then the next she feels sick. Sakura can't help it," Ino replied.

None of this was making sense to me. Sakura looks healthy to me, but how is she on the inside? "Maybe we should wait and ask her when she wakes up," I said. Hopefully she won't lie to us.

Shizune nodded her head and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. She got a cotton ball as well and poured some alcohol on it. Next she placed it underneath Sakura's nose. In a few seconds she was slowly opening her eyes.

"Wh-Where am I?" she asked, sitting up. She placed a hand to the side of her head, frowning.

"You're at the nurse's office. You painted during P.E. Do you feel okay?" Ino said.

"Y-Yeah," she said weakly. Then she noticed that I was there in the room. "What is _he _doing here?"

I was slightly annoyed that she was still not talking to me. She wouldn't even ask me that question directly. What's worse is that she didn't give me time to explain myself.

"He carried you over here," Ino said.

"And you let that happen?!" Sakura said, her eyes wide.

"Ehm..ehm," Shizune fake coughed, reminding us she was still there. "Sakura is it? Would you mind telling me why you fainted?"

Sakura sighed before answering," I had a terrible headache. All that running finally caught up to me and that's when I fainted." Is she telling the truth? As much as I like her, I can never tell. She's so complex and simple at the same time. She's...well, she's Sakura.

"Why didn't you tell Anko? I'm sure she would have excused you from P.E." Shizune said.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. Can I get a glass of water?" she said. Shizune grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with tap water. She handed it to Sakura who drank it all in one gulp.

"Can you two leave us to talk alone?" Shizune asked. "You should get back to class. Third period is almost over anyways.

"Okay. Come on Sasuke," Ino said, pulling me by the arm as I looked at Sakura. She looked horrified at the chance of being alone with Shizune. I was pretty sure she was going to protest once we left.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

That bitch! How dare she ask me if I'm suffering from bulimia?! In fact, I think the exact opposite is happening. Lately, I've noticed my jeans don't fit the same. They're a bit tight all of a sudden.

"Oh Sakura," she said in a fake concerned voice (it had to be fake, right? Why else would she care about me?). "The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

How come adults believe me when I'm lying, but when I tell the truth, they don't?

I kept insisting I didn't have any sort of eating disorder. I think she finally gave in after she weighed me. 122 pounds. I've gained five pounds. Yikes!

"So am I free to go?" I asked. Honestly, I felt like I was being interrogated. (When was the last time you ate?) All that was missing were those big, bright lights that you never know where they come from.

"Yes. Just be more careful," Shizune said.

"Alright. I promise," I said leaving. I walked to the locker rooms and changed into my normal clothes. By the time I was finished, the other girls came in to change.

"Sakura, you're back!" Tenten said as she, Hinata, and Ino engulfed me in hugs.

"Squeezing...too tight...can't breathe...," I said jokingly.

"Sorry about that. How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, always the concerned one in our group.

"Great! Awesome! Fantastic!" I said, forcing a smile on my face. "Really, I do."

"Well, you do look better. Your face isn't as pale, that's for sure," Ino commented. I do have naturally pale skin, but whatever. They continued changing.

"So what did Anko say?" I asked.

"Anko's not the worried type, but she wasn't happy about finding out you fainted. She just yelled at us to continue jogging around the track," Tenten informed me.

"And if we felt 'quesy' we should take a rest," Hinata added. The bell rang for fourth period, which meant Science...with Sasuke.

When I got there, he was already there, waiting for me. Just ignore him, I thought. I sat down next to him, not even awknolodging his presense.

"Class, today is Experiment day! We're going to work with our partners to identify physical and chemical changes by recording your observations and analyzing them. You already have the supplies in front of you, so just follow the directions and copy the...," Gai went on and on. Blah, blah, blah. Oh wait, I should actually pay attention if I don't want to ask Sasuke what to do since I usually do that.

"...fool around with the matches. And don't forget to wear your safety goggles. Don't I look stylish with them on?" he said, posing. Yuck!

So I put the goggles on and looked over at Sasuke. He usually is the one who takes charge in the experiments before we play around and stuff. Although not today.

"The least you could have said was thank you," he said, placing an ice cube in a clear, plastic cup.

"I...," I said, then closed my mouth. Sasuke smirked at me.

"Go on. Say it. I know you're dying to talk to me," he said.

"No I'm not." Damn! That was a trap all along.

"You just did," Sasuke said, writing something down on his paper. "I don't know why I didn't try to talk to you earlier. I thought, maybe if I gave you time...Are you still mad at me?"

I looked at him, then looked away.

"I'm sorry Dumdum." No, don't call me that. It sounds so nice when he says it. Argh! What am I thinking?

"Please answer me. Say that you don't ever want to see me again, but just say something," he pleaded with his eyes.

"D-Do I make you unhappy?" I whispered, remembering what Gaara said to me a few days ago.

Sasuke had such a look on his face...I can't describe it. It made me want to apologize to him at that moment.

"No, you could never make me unhappy. Why would you think that?" he said, placing his hand next to mine on the desk so we were almost touching. I felt my face heat up and that dizzy feeling came back. Although I'm sure it had nothing to do with my headache this time.

I shouldn't be like this around Sasuke. I shouldn't have this tingly sensation in my stomach when he's this near me. I don't even feel like that when Itachi and I hug or kiss.

Instead of answering his question, I just shrugged.

"And I actually thought we had made some progress," he said sarcastically. He lit a match and put it near the ice cube.

"Here, let me help with that," I said, forming a bowl with my hands to collect any water dripping. We were supposed to observe how the ice cube changed while it was melting, but I was having a hard time focusing. I just had to choose that time to notice how good Sasuke smelled.

"I think that's enough," he said, once the match was almost out. I wiped my hands on my jeans as Sasuke placed what was left of the cube in the cup. He began to write some stuff down on his data sheet. I, on the other hand, was clueless. So I (sorta, kinda) looked over at Sasuke's paper and (sorta, kinda) copied what he wrote.

"Sakura, are you copying off of me?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"What? No," I said, although it was completely obvious.

"It's okay. I used to copy off you loads of times when you didn't notice. Don't take it personal, but I used to think you were the smart, geeky girl in my class."

Well, I was shocked! And not the surprised shocked, but the horrified shocked. He thought I was a geek?!

"I meant it as a compliment. I always admired that you weren't superficial like other girls and you actually cared about your grades," Sasuke said. "You were different."

"You mean because I wasn't in any of your stupid fanclubs," I said. Really though, they are stupid.

"Yeah." Again I realized how little we knew of each other. We didn't socialize with one another until we became friends. Ex-friends now, I guess. Or...what are we? We're talking to each other now, so...does that make us friends again? A part of me is like _'let it go and forgive him already.'_ But that was a big secret of mine that he revealed to Kakashi.

And speaking of Kakashi, I still have meetings with him, twice a week now. I mostly stay silent though, until he sighs and says," See you next time."

Kenji hasn't said anything to my mom yet about me cutting myself. He probably will soon, he's not that cool. And when that day comes, I don't know what will become of me. Maybe I'll go to a facility or have therapy sessions, perhaps even both.

The lunch bell is what snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly packed my stuff into my bag and saw Sasuke standing by the doorway.

"You're blocking my way," I said, not trying to sound mean, but he really was blocking my way.

"Have you ever gone out of school grounds to eat lunch before?" he simply asked. At our school, juniors and seniors could leave school to eat lunch somewhere else, but we had to be back by the next class.

"Sometimes. But since I don't own car, I can't say that I do that often. You know that,", I said. What was he trying to get at anyways?

"Well, I was thinking that if you had nothing better to do, then you wouldn't mind coming with me to eat lunch at Tony's Pizza Place," Sasuke said.

"I have a boyfriend, one with whom you know very much," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm not asking you out on a date. Just think of it as two friends ( I raised my eyebrows at that part ) catching up on stuff while enjoting a slice of pizza," he said, walking down the hallway with me beside him.

"I-I don' t know," I answered. "And when did we become friends again?"

"Just now," he said. "You have to admit, you missed me."

"Hmmmm," I said.

"Deep down," he said dramatically, placing a hand to his chest," it was killing you inside. You couldn't live another day without talking to me." I couldn't help laughing, he looked so adorable.

"Come on Dumdum, please?" Sasuke asked, smiling. There, he said it. That magic word that was my weakness and also the most embarrassing petname I ever heard. But not as embarrassing as Mr. Dimple Wimples.

"Okay, fine. I'll go," I said, smiling as well.


	11. Lies

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but we may not be able to update frequently because of school. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We promise this chapter is really interesting (and SUPER long)!!**

**Chapter 10- Lies**

"I haven't been to Tony's in a long time," I said as Sasuke and I sat down at a table.

"Yeah. My family and I used to come here often, but that was a long time ago," Sasuke said, placing his elbows on the table and intertwining his fingers together.

"Do you miss them?" I asked.

Sasuke looked pensive before answering. "The night they died I remember crying and wanting my mother to comfort me. Of course, she wasn't there," he said. "I miss her the most. As for my dad, his absense still hurts, but not in the same way as my mom's. I just regret that we never had time to bond. He was always working a lot at the company."

Instead of saying something, I placed a comforting hand on his arm. I can't believe how much of this past he's opening up to me. I feel like telling him EVERYTHING, but...I'm too scared.

"Here's your pizza," the waitress said, placing a medium-sized plate of pizza on the table and two glasses of soda.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing a slice and placing it on my plate. Sasuke did the same.

"So, what's been going on with you lately," asked Sasuke as I bit into my pepperoni pizza.

"Not much. Same old, same old. I'm thinking about auditioning for the upcoming school play," I answered.

"You act?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, I can act."

"Wow, I never knew that. Yet again, I never go to a school play."

"Why?" I asked. He just shrugged.

"I never had a real reason to go and watch," he said.

"Will you come if I'm in it?" I asked, wondering if he would.

"Maybe," he smirked. "If you want me to."

"I want you," I replied, then realized what I had just said. "Uh... I mean, I want you to come and...you know, watch me perform," I said blushing. Sasuke just started chuckling softly.

"Okay, but only if you come to one of my football games," he said.

"Umm..." I wasn't really interested in football that much.

"You can bring your friends along so you won't be bored," Sasuke said.

"Well in that case, yeah, I will go to one of your games," I said smiling. Sasuke was looking at me strange. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like your smile," he said. The way he said it made me want to blush...again.

"Um, thanks," I said. I mean, what _do _you say when someone tells you that? It was a nice compliment, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that he was flirting with me.

"Sakura, I've been thinking and I think now is a good time to tell you," Sasuke said.

"What is it?" I asked. He sounded so serious.

"It's been bugging me for a long time. Okay, I'll just come out and say it. Itachi is cheating on you with a prostitute."

My first reaction was to laugh, and I did. It just sounded so absurd. I couldn't picture Itachi cheating on me.

"Why are you laughing? I'm telling the truth. He's cheating on you with a prostitute named Sukuno," Sasuke said.

"Wh-Why are you telling me this?" I asked. is he trying to make me feel bad?

"Because it's the truth. I didn't want to tell you sooner because I thought you'd do something suicidal, like bleed yourself to death. As much as it pains me, you obviously have feelings for him. Why else would you be going out with a bastard like him?" Sasuke explained.

"Stop calling him a bastard!" I said. "How do I know you're telling the truth? I know you hate him. Is this some twisted plot to make me break up with him?"

"I don't have any physical proof, but you have to believe me. That night when you were drunk and came to my house, he was there with her. While I was taking care of you, he was somewhere in a hotel fucking her," Sasuke said. I could feel tears well up in my eyes, making my vision blurry.

"Stop saying that," I said. "Stop telling me these things."

"I didn't think you'd react this way. You're not even angry at him." That's when his eyes went wide. "Are you in love with him?"

"No...I mean yes...argh, I don't know. I'm too confused right now. I need time to process this and think about it. Really think about it," I said. Damn, that headache is back again.

"Sakura, he's cheating on you! What more do you need to think about? Itachi's an ass for doing that to you and you know it," Sasuke said, getting heated up.

"Sasuke, just please...can we not talk about this anymore? I don't want us to have another blow-out," I said, standing up from my chair and grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, stanfing up as well and leaving $20 on the table.

"We're going back to school. lunch is almost over and I don't want to be late for Kurenai's class. She's already disappointed in me," I said.

We drove back to Blue Hill High in silence. I knew Sasuke was mad at me for not reacting like he thought I would. But my emotions have been off-balanced lately, I sometimes surprise myself. Honestly though, I don't know what to think of this situation.

I know I don't love Itachi like I say I do, but...would he seriously cheat on me? And especially with a prostitute?

"Sakura, we're here," Sasuke said, cutting through my thoughts.

"Oh, right," I said, getting out of the car and walking with Sasuke to Kurenai's class. to People were staring at us with curious expressions. Sigh. And so that's how rumors begin.

Hinata made a signal with her hand, gesturing me to sit next to her. So I did.

"How come you weren't with us at lunch? Did it have something to do with Sasuke?" she asked.

"Yeah. We went to this pizza place. But that's not important," I said, deciding I'd tell her her what Sasuke told me. Maybe Hinata could give me some insight on the situation. What would she do in my shoes?

"Whoa, th-that's some news," Hinata said, at a loss for words. I just nodded my head.

"Do you think Itachi is capable of...you know, cheating on you?" Hinata asked.

"That's the scariest part, because a bit of me knows he could have. Hinata, Itachi was so frustated at me because I didn't want to have sex with him this one time. He keeps forgetting that I'm only sixteen," I said. Now it was Hinata's turn to nod her head.

"But isn't that illegal? He's twenty-one and you're still underage," Hinata said.

"I never really thought about it that way, but, yeah, I think you're right. We're only five years apart, but that makes all the difference."

"So what are you going to do?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should confront him about it, let him tell his side of the story," I said.

"What if he lies to you," Hinata asked.

Lies. Lies. Lies. Is this what is's come to? I mean, I lie a lot of times to keep the truth hidden. Who says Itachi can't do the same? Ignoring the question, I said," Is Itachi that bad of a guy?"

"Well...not to make you mad, but...yes," Hinata said. "He's handsome, no doubt about that, but I've always felt a bad vibe coming from him. It gave me chills the first time I saw him."

"I see. Thanks for being honest with me," I said. If only I could be honest with you as well.

------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, your dress just came in!" my mom said excitedly. I was in my room doing my homework.

"It's about time," I said. I had ordered this dress for the company's Christmas party (that Itachi invited me to) a week ago and I was worried it wasn't going to come in time.

"Aren't you going to try it on? You were so happy when you saw it in the store display. Your exact word were 'I have to have it'," mom said, unwrapping the dress from the box it was in.

My dress was a light green color that was tight at the top and flared out towards the bottom. It was off the shoulder and the fabric was made out of satin-like material. Not to brag, but it was a very gorgeous dress.

My mom helped me zip up the dress from the back. "Umm, Sakura? The zipper won't go up all the way," she said.

"What do you mean it won't go up all the way?" I asked. "It's supposed to."

"Well, honey, it won't go any higher. Are you sure this is your size?"

"Yes. It fit me perfectly when I tried it at the store," I said. I could hear my mom struggling to zip up my dress.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough," I said.

"Should I call Kenji for help?" my mom asked.

"No!" I said quickly. The thought of Kenji touching my bare back gave me goosebumps.

"Okay, okay, don't get so mad. I just thought you wanted this zipper up," she said.

"Maybe it's stuck," I suggested.

"You're going to have to suck in your stomach," my mom said. I sucked in my stomach as much as I could. I heard the zipper go up a bit. I looked in the mirror. The zipper was a little more than halfway up.

"Can't you suck in in even more?" mom asked.

"No. This is as far as I can go."

"Did you gain some weight?"

"In one week?"

"It's possible."

"Uh, actually I did gain a few pounds," I confessed.

"How many?" my mom asked.

"...five," I answered slowly.

"You gained five pounds in one week!" my mom said, surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah mom, seriously." I was panicking. I _never _gained so much weight in such a short period of time.

"How much have you been eating lately?" she asked, sitting on my bed. I knew she wasn't mad, just concerned. It's not healthy to be gaining like one pound a day. Even I knew that.

"It's not like I'm contantly eating all the time, but when I do...I can't help myself. I have to eat a lot or else I feel nauseated," I said. Now that I think about it, I ate three and a half slices of pizza with Sasuke.

"Do you feel okay? You're not sick are you?" mom asked. I sat down beside her on my bed.

"I feel okay now,but who knows, in a couple of hours I'll probably have a headache or something," I said. I didn't want to mention to her that I was vomiting a lot. I didn't want to concern her too much.

"Do you want some advil? Perhaps a cup of herbal tea?" she asked, running her fingers through my hair.

"Tea sounds good," I said.

"Okay. I'll go make some right now," she said, kissing my forehead and leaving. I was about to take off my dress when I noticed Kenji standing by my door. When did he get in here?"

"That dress looks lovely on you Sakura," he said with lust in his eyes. My heart was beating fast. Extremely fast.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked.

"L-Leave," I said. I wish he would stop looking at me like that.

He chuckled. "And why would I do that? If I did, then I'd miss my little strip show." He wanted me to undress in front of him?!

"I'll scream," I said. He chuckled again.

"Would you? Sakura dear, you're too scared to scream," Kenji said.

"Oh Kenji, there you are," my mom said. She had a cup of tea in her hand. "What do you think of her dress?"

"It's pretty," he said. "But it doesn't fit her."

My mom handed me the cup and I took a small sip. Hot.

"Perhaps if I open it a bit from the top half, it'll fit her better," she said. "What do you think?" I shrugged.

"Can I take it off now?" I asked.

"Oh, of course," she said as she and Kenji closed the door and left. What I wouldn't give to have a lock.

-----------------------------------------------------

I had to do it. I had to call him.

"Hello?" he said, picking up on the first ring.

"Itachi, it's me," I said.

"Sakura," he said, his voice lighting up. "What's up?"

"Can we meet somewhere...to talk?" I asked. I decided if I was going to confront him, it had to be in person. There was no other way.

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?" he said.

"I just want to talk. Can you meet me at that new coffee house in an hour?"

"You mean the one near the park?" he asked.

"Yes. We went there once, remember?" I said.

"Of course I do. Okay, I'll see you there in an hour."

"See you there. Bye," I said.

"Bye," Itachi said, hanging up. Okay, now the problem is: what to wear when you're about to break up with your boyfriend?

---------------------------------------------------------

"Baby," he greeted me, hugging me and giving me a kiss on the lips. I quickly separated from him.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked, perplexed.

"Why don't we sit down first?" I said. Take a deep breath, I thought. you can do this! You've been through a lot and you deserve better than this cheating scum.

"So, why did you want to talk?" Itachi asked.

"There's something I want to discuss with you," I said, finding it hard to look him in the eye.

"What is it?"

"Itachi, when were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me behind mt back?" I said. The truth was evident in his eyes.

"H-How did you find out?" he asked. Now I was really upset.

"Aren't you even going to explain yourself? Or at least give me a stupid apology?!" I said. "I deserve that at least."

"Why should I apologize to you? I don't regret what I did. In fact, I enjoyed it," Itachi said. Sasuke was right all along. This creep is a total bastard!

"You sick-."

"Whatever you say won't matter to me. I've heard it all before by numerous girls. I'm surprised it actually took you this long to figure it out," he said. There was no way I was going to cry. He didn't deserve a single tear. In fact, he doesn't deserve my time. I got up from my seat and left without looking back.

In a strange way, I was happy and sad at the same time. I was happy that I was no longer with him, but sad that he'd done the same to other girls. They were all decieved and lied to, just like me.

Hm, Sasuke. I should have believed him. He cares too much for me to purposely hurt me. I'm going to call him. He'll be the first to know.

I know it's bad to drive and talk at the same time (you could get in an accident) but this couldn't wait. Come on, pick up Mr. Dimpl-.

"Hn. Hello?" Sasuke said.

"I broke up with him," I blurted out.

"Sakura? Is that you?" he said.

"Yeah, I just broke up with Itachi a few minutes ago," I explained. I could practically hear him smirking on the other line. Same old Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop being so happy about it," I said, smiling.

"What? I can't help myself," he said. "That's VERY good news."

"Yeah, well, he's a bastard."

"I told you."

"I know. And I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. You're a great friend Sasuke," I said, putting a lot of emotion on the word friend. I really wanted him to know how special he was to me.

"So you're officially single now?" he asked.

"Ohmygod, you're right!" I said in realization. I had to call Ino after this, she would want to know.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah," I said.

"But you're glad, right? You're not going to cut yourself or anything?" he said, concerned.

"No, I'm not," I answered.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Speaking of which, aren't your parents mad at you or something? They didn't even ground you, did they?" Sasuke asked. Oh great, I knew someone would bring this up again. They always do.

"They're handling it well, I think. They're still in the 'shocked' phase," I lied. I was almost home by now.

"I wonder how long that's going to last."

"Yeah, me too." I was parking my mom's car in the driveway.

"Sakura, can I te-."

"Sakura! How come you didn't tell us?!" Ino yelled, Tenten and Hinata behind her. They were coming out of my house. I can't believe I didn't notice Ino's car parked by the sidewalk.

"Uh, Sasuke, can I call you back later?" I said.

"Um, sure," he said.

"Okay, bye," I said, hanging up. I got out of the car. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, we came here because Hinata told us that you told her that Sasuke told you that Itachi is cheating on you," Ino said.

"With a prostitute," Tenten added.

"Sorry, they made me tell them," Hinata said.

"It's okay, because I broke up with him," I said, entering my house.

"WHAT?!" the three said in unison, following me to my room.

"And you didn't even consult me, your best friend?" Ino said.

"Well, good riddance, I say. Although you should have told me so I could have given him a good ass-whooping!" Tenten said. Her and her violent ways.

"Yeah, I mean what did I even see in him?" I said.

"His good looks," Ino said.

"He charmed you Sakura, that's why you fell for him. Itachi said nice things to you but they were all just empty words," Hinata said. "They were all lies."

"I thought I like him, I really did," I said, sighing. "Oh well, at least my heart's not broken."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I felt no pain at the loss of Itachi. If anything, I was mad at him for what he did.

What happened next really touched my heart and made me want to cry. Ino, Hinata, and Tenten (the best friends anyone could ask for) circled around me and gave me a group hug.

"We're all here for you," Tenten said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next day started out like any other. I woke up and took a shower as usual. I don't know why, but today felt like a "whatever" day. i out on my comfy grey sweats partnered with my black cozy jacket and a shirt underneath. I looked good without putting too much effort. I was just tired today.

I walked to school with Gaara, who was happy about something. "I saw my dream girl yesterday," he said.

"Really?" I asked. Gaara's dream girl is supposedly someone who is tall (just like him) with long, black hair and light blue eyes. Not to mention a few piercings here and there.

"Yeah, she totally fit the description. I went up to Mina and started talking to her," Gaara said.

"Her name is Mina? What a pretty name," I said.

"And she's even prettier," Gaara said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Did you ask her out?"

"No, not exactly. She was the one who asked me out," he said.

"I have nothing against girls asking guys out," I said. Although it's not as romantic.

"I know. Mina is truely amazing though. We have a lot of the same tastes," Gaara said. "What's up Sakura? You seem a bit down."

"I'm okay. It's just that I broke up with Itachi," I confessed.

"About time," he said. I looked at him and laughed.

"None of you guys liked him, did you?" I said.

"Honestly, no," said Gaara. "So why'd you break up with him?"

" 'Cuz he cheated on me," I replied.

"He what? I can't believe he did that to you. But how did you find out? You didn't walk in on him, did you?" Gaara asked.

"No, that would have been worse. Sasuke told me yesterday," I said.

"Oh. So he knew all along?"

"Yes. He was trying to protect me, but sooner or later I'd have found out."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in," he said. I nodded my head as we made it to school. "Hey, wait a minute, you guys are talking to each other now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"I knew your silent treatment wasn't going to last," Gaara said.

"Sakura! Sakura! Help me, I've got a major crisis!" Ino said, running towards me.

"What is it?" I asked. Oh, how she loves to exaggerate. I wouldn't be surprised if it's all because of a hangnail. Kidding, Ino isn't _that _superficial.

"Christmas is in a couple of days and I _still _haven't gotten Shikamaru a gift. Oh, hi Gaara," Ino said, seeing him for the first time.

"Took you long enough to notice," Gaara said with a smile.

"So Sakura, what should I buy him?" Ino asked.

"How should I know? I'm not a guy," I said. Ino and I immediately looked at Gaara.

"Hm? Need something?" he said.

"Well Gaara, you're a guy," I said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"That means you know what I should give Shika-kun for Christmas. You are friends after all," Ino said.

"Instead of buying him something useless, why don't you get him something he actually likes?" Gaara suggested.

"Like what?" Ino asked.

"How about, I don't know, a new game of shogi?" Gaara said sarcastically.

"Perfect! Thanks Gaara!" Ino said excitedly. Too excitedly. She hugged Gaara!

"Aaaa," they both said awkwardly, then...

"Argh! I can't believe that I actually hugged him!" Ino said. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope I don't actually catch a cold of extra preppiness because of you Ino," Gaara said. Again I laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Why is Kakashi writing down so much stuff in his notebook? I'm hardly even saying anything. The silence can't be that inte-.

"Is there somehting you want to say?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh?" I said lamely.

"You keep opening and closing your mouth as if you want to say something, but talk yourself out of it," he said. Is it that obvious?

"Um...there is something I want to ask," I said.

"Yes?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you write in your notebook that's so interesting?" I asked.

"Nothing or maybe everything. What do you think?" Kakashi said. I hate when he answers a question with a question. "You're curious, aren't you?" he said, jotting something down.

I sighed. "What do you think?" I said in a sarcastic voice. Kakashi laughed lightly.

"I thought I was the counselor here," he said.

"Just answer the question," I said, getting irritated.

"Someone's impatient."'

I was going to say something like _'try being on your period.' _But then I remembered I still haven't started mine. I was four days late already. My mom said not to worry, that happens sometimes. I'll probably get mine today or tomorrow for sure.

"Something troubling you?" he asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just...why am I still here?"

"Because you haven't killed yourself yet."

"No, I mean, why am I still going to these meetings? And I don't appreciate that last comment."

"So, if you don't cut yourself to die, then why did you do it? You never really explained," Kakashi said. "Most teens eventually commit suicide by cutting a vital vein in their wrist, and yet you're still here."

I know where this was leading to and I would have to lie to him. I dont' particulary like lying to Kakashi since he is one of my favorite teachers. And he's actually concerned about my well-being.

Stupid Kenji. Why do I feel so threatened by him? He's taken everything away from me: my innocence, my childhood. What else can he take. My life? If he could, he would. He'd find a way so that no one would suspect it was him.

"Kenji," I muttered to myself.

"Hm? Excuse me? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked. I stayed silent.

"Did you say your stepfather's name?" he said. How the hell does he know who Kenji is? I don't think I've mentioned him.

"Sasuke told me about him once. What a very interesting way he described him," Kakashi said, writing in his notepad.

"Really?" I said. The last time Sasuke and Kenji saw each other, it didn't go so well. I remember because he hit me afterwards and called me a slut several times. If it wasn't for him, I'd be able to honestly call myself a virgin. "What did he say exactly? Nothing bad, of course?"

"Why would he say something bad about your stepdad?"

Damn, why did I say that? There was no reason for Sasuke to hate like I did.

"He wouldn't. I was just wondering," I said.

"Hmmm," Kakashi said. "I can't tell you. Confedential policy, remember?"

"Oh yeah, _that _thing," I said, slumping down in my chair.

"Well Sakura, that's all for today. I think we made some progress here. See you at our next session," he said as I left for my next class.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as I sat next to him in Science.

"Hey," I responded. I decided I was going to casually ask him about Kenji. "Umm..." How the hell do I bring Kenji up in a conversation?

Sasuke looked at me. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I just noticed that both of our fathers are gone," I said. Brilliant!

"What about Kenji?" I knew Sasuke would mention him.

"He's my stepday, so he doesn't count. Speaking of Kenji, don't you think he's a good replacement for my father?" I said. "I mean, it was so wrong of him to leave me and my mom like that."

"Didn't he try to punch me that one time I went to your house? He was glaring daggers at me," Sasuke said.

"He's a bit overprotective. Which father isn't?" I said.

"I guess," he said slowly. "He kinda struck me as an intimidating guy.He works out a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yes," I said. How can you not notice his bulging biceps. He used me as a punching bag sometimes. I had bruises for weeks afterwards. Suddenly I remembered what Gaara told me months ago. Sasuke told him that he thought Kenji was some sort of pedophile. Did he tell that to Kakashi?

"How old is he?" Sasuke asked.

"Thirty-nine I think," I answered.

"He looks younger," he said.

"So does my mom," I said.

"You're going to laugh when I tell you this, but the first time I saw him, when you two were in the car and he gave you a kiss on the cheel, I thought he was your boyfriend. Later, I found out he was actually your stepdad. Isn't that funny?" Sasuke said.

"Hysterical," I said dryly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have told Sakura that. She seemed a bit uncomfortable after that. But it was true though. I seriously thought Kenji was her mush older boyfriend. Even back then I was a bit jealous.

Ever since she and Gaara became friends years ago, he would talk about her. At first I was annoyed because she used to be another fangirl. But then when I actually got to know her, I was anticipating for Gaara to mention her. I wanted to know more about herm and I still do. She's somewhat of a mystery to me, and that's so appealing.

Now that she's single, I may have a chance with her. I know there's hundreds of girld who would kill to be with me, but I only have eyes for one. Sakura. I just don't know if she wants to be with me. Right now, I'm cool just being friends with her and making her smile. Just seeing her makes my day.

"Sasuke, let's go. The lunch bell rang already," Sakura said, waiting for me by the front of the room. We were the onlly ones left. I quickly grabbed my backpack and walked towards her. Together we walked to the cafeteria where we joined the others at our table. By now, everyone knew we were on speaking terms.

"What took you guys so long?" Naruto asked, slurping down some ramen.

"Sasuke was 'lost in thought.' Anyways, where's Ino and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"Making out in the hallway," Tenten said.

"Aaa," Sakura said, taking out her lunch which consisted of a turkey sandwich, water bottle, orange, a chocolate bar, and a granola bar. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"That's a big lunch you have there Sakura," Gaara said.

"Ya think?" she said, cocking her head to the side. She looked so cute like that.

"Are you going to finish all of that?" Chouji asked, eyeing the food.

"Maybe it is a bit too much. Here Chouji, you can have my choc- no wait, my granola bar," Sakura said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You haven't taken your eyes off her," Neji whispered to me.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered back. He sat directly across from me.

"It's completely pathetic," he said.

"I should say the same thing about you," I replied. I saw the way her glanced at Tenten here and there.

"Hn," Neji said, turning his head away from me.

"Well, I can't wait until Winter Break. It's next week," Naruto said.

"Let me guess, no school?" Hinata said.

"Yup," he answered. Sakura laughed at that part, a sound like tinkling bells.

"Hey guys!" Ino said, holding hands with Shikamaru.

"Is that lipstick I see on you Shikamaru?" Neji asked. Shikamaru immediately wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"That color is so not your shade," Tenten said. Everyone laughed at that part. I felt a smile forming on my face.

"It's okay Shikamaru, we're only teasing you," Sakura said, patting his shoulder.

"...troublesome," he mumbled.

"Oh girls, come to the bathroom with me," Ino announced. "It's that time of the year again."

"Right, I almost forgot," Hinata said as they all left to go to the bathroom.

"Is it like a girl thing to not go to the bathroom by yourself?" Gaara asked.

"Beats me. I just date them," Shikamaru said.

"So much for being a genius," Chouji said.

"So Sasuke, when are you going to ask Sakura out?" Naruto asked. They all looked at me.

"W-What?" I said, choking on my food.

"You heard me,"Naruto said.

"I can't just ask her out. Sakura recently broke up with my idiotic older brother."

"So? I hear girls on the rebound will date anyone. So you better hurry before Bushy Brows gets her. Now is your moment. Sakura needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Naruto, that is the stupidest thing I ever heard," I said.

'But you will ask her out?" Neji asked.

"When the time is right," I replied.

"Wow, you must really lilke her if you're willing to wait," Gaara said. "Even I couldn't do that."

"Well, Sakura's different."

"I'll say. Whoever heard of pink hair?" Naruto said.

"I didn't mean her looks, dobe!" I said.

"Right, right."

"I treasure our friendship and I don't want to ruin it. But i do need to start romancing her, I guess," I said. "I've never done that before though. So I have no clue what to do."

"Buy her a special Christmas gift then," Shikamaru said.

"Maybe you are a genius after all," I said, smirking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

Every year my friends and I have a Secret Santa for Christmas. We write our names on strips of paper and put them into a hat (Tenten's hat to be exact). Then we each take a turn pulling out a peice of paper. Whoever we got, we had to buy them a present for Christmas. On Christmas Ever we would meet up at Hinata's house (because she always has a Christmas party every year) and exchange gifts, revealing ourselves.

Even though we have to buy something for that one person, we still buy each other something. One year Hinata bought all of us something while we just bought a gift for our Secret Santa. We felt bad, so now we buy a girft for all of us.

As usual, Ino went first. She picked a piece of paper and opened it up. "Hey, I got myself," she said excitedly.

"Ino, you are _not _going to buy yourself something," Hinata said.

"Ok, fine. I'll pick another one," Ino said. She took a piece of paper from the hat and opened it up. She smiled at the name.

"Sakura, you're next," Tenten said, holding her hat out for me. I grabbed a piece of paper and unfolded it. I got Hinata.

"My turn," Tenten said, reaching into her hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She opened it up, her face neutral.

"Now it's me," Hinata said, picking the last piece of paper left. Unfolding it, she gave a small smile.

"Okay, now that this is over, can we go back now? I'm really hungry," I said.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to go back to my Shika-kun," Ino said as we walked back to our table.

"You guys took your time. We thought one of you must have gotten stuck in the toilet," Gaara said jokingly.

"Haha, not funny," Tenten said. "We were only gone for like five minutes."

"Anyways, what did you guys talk about while we were gone?" Hinata asked, tryig to change the subject.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Sure, it was 'nothing.' I don't think I want to know anyways," I said.

'Trust me, you don't," Naruto said. Sasuke nudged him in the stomach. Oww!" I raised an eyebrow at the two of them . I didn't have time to ponder about it because the bell rang.

Classes dragged on and lay by the end of the day I was exhausted. I walked with Gaara to his house afterschool. I forgot how dark his room was and his lights were too dim.

"Hey Sakura, you need to see this," Gaara said. He was on his computer while I was looking through his collection of weird objects.

"If it's a porn site, there is no way in hell you're going to get me to see it," I said.

"No, it's not! Just come see this. I think you'll find it interesting," he said. I sighed and walked over to where he was.

"What is it?" I said, looking at the screen. OH MY FUCKING GOD!! I couldn't believe what I was reading. It was a webssite about pregnancy facts.

_**Symptoms experienced during the first trimester are:**_

_**1) Nausea and vomiting, also known as morning sicknes s (although it may occur at any time of the say or night)**_

_**2) Cravings for certain foods**_

_**3) Fatigue**_

_**4) Dizziness and fainting (especially if standing up quickly)**_

_**5) Frequent mild headaches**_

_**6) Emotional labilty, crying spells, and mood swings**_

"Sound familiar?" Gaara asked.

"Um...yeah," I answered. "But it's just a coincidence." Oh shit! Oh shit! I'm... I can't be...yet, there is a chance. Oh God, I can't be pregnant! Especially not with Kenji. No, no, no!! I know he didn't use a condom, but...oh shit! After three years, why now?

"Are you sure about that? Did Itachi, you know, force you to have sex with him?" he asked me.

"Oh god no. We didn't...we never did anything," I said.

"Then, who?" Gaara said.

"What makes you think I'm even pregnant?" I asked, not answering his question.

"Well, have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"You should. Just to make sure, although it all adds up. You fainted in P.E., you've been eating a lot, you vomit constantly, and you've been moody. You're not even on your period are you?" Gaara said, listing off in his fingers. It was all so true. How couldn I've not seen it before? The signs were so obvious.

"Gaara, take me to the pharmacy. I want to find out for sure," I said, putting on my jacket. Startled, he fell out of his chair, but picked himself up. He got his jacket on too.

"Kankuro, can I borrow your car?" Gaara asked as he popped his head into his brother's room. Kankuro was home from college for the Christmas holiday.

"Yeah, just don't get it towed like you did last time," Kankuro siad, tossing Gaara his keys.

"Thanks bro," Gaara said. "Come on, let's get going." I nodded my head. Throughout the whole ride my heart was beating fast. There was a small possibility I wasn't pregnant, althought it was just false hopes. It didn't help my nerves that Gaara was a bad driver. How the hell did he get a liscence?

We got there in a short time and it felt like everyone was looking at us, like they knew there was something wrong with me. I must be paranoid.

Gaara and I walked down the aisles, looking for the pregnancy detection tests.

"Why don'y you ask someone who works here wher they are?" he suggested.

"No way," I said. I was too embarassed. I mean, what would they think of me? Not even seventeen yet and she's already gotten herself knocked up.

"They're going to notice anyways when you buy it," Gaara said. He had a point there. Unless I... who am I kidding, I've never stolen anything in my life. And I wasn't going to start now.

"I found them!" I said, pointing to the shelf. They had so many to choose from. "Which one should I get?" I asked Gaara. He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. I sighed and picked the box that was nearest me.

There was no line in the cash register we went to. The cashier, I remember, was the same woman from when I bought cover-up to hide my black-eye. I didn't think she'd remember me, but she did.

"Oh hi again!" she said upon seeing me.

"You remember me?" I asked.

"Well, it's not everyday you see a girl with pink hair. It is natural, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied as I handed her the small box. She eyed it curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Is he your boyfriend?" she asked, referring to Gaara who was looking through a sports magazine.

"No. He's just a really good friend," I said, feeling my pride and dignity go down. She must think I'm a slut. She's just too nice to say it.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but...I've seen many girls, just like you, who buy these and I see them every now and then at supermarkets or other places. They have babies to take care of and they look so defeated, with no husband to claim the child," she said. Why is she telling me this?

"Listen, don't make the same mistakes they did. You look like a nice girl, so don't drop out of school or start doing drugs. Make something out of yourself so you can support your little baby. Giving up now is only going to make your life worse," she finished saying, giving my hand a small squeeze.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"Oh, here's your bag," she said, giving it to me.

"Come on Gaara," I said to him. He put the magazine back and we walked to the parking lot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...um...you actually have to...hehe...pee on it?" Gaara asked me nervously.

"Yes," I called out from inside his bathroom. So, this small thing was going to tell me if I was pregnant or not. I was disgusted at having to pee on it, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

"Sakura, are you finished yet?" Gaara said from outside.

"Yeah. Now I have to wait for half an hour," I answered. I washed my hands and placed the pregnancy detector by the sink. I got out of the bathroom.

"So, now what do we do?" Gaara asked.

"I guess we just wait," I answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura calm down. It's okay," Gaara said, trying to comfort me.

"How can I calm down?! This is the worst thing that could have happened," I cried.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Sakura, half an hour has passed, it's time to check," Gaara said. _

_I turned the doorknob and entered the bathroom. Gaara was close behind. There, just where I left it, was the pregnancy test. This would decide if I was pregnant or not. I picked it up and looked at it. _

_The color was blue. _

_"No...," I whispered as I dropped the object that had just ruined my life. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I was curled into a ball on the floor with Gaara's arms embracing me. I was sobbing into his chest, completely letting go. Everything I felt inside was released in every single tear.

"I c-can't believe I h-have K-Kenji's baby in m-my stomach," I sobbed incoherently. I didn't think Gaara would understand what I said, but he did. That's just it though, I wasn't thinking. I was too caught up in my own grief to care what I said aloud.

"Wh-What did you say?" Gaara asked me, gripping both of my shoulders to fully look at me. I repeated what I said, more clearly this time. Gaara's wide eyes penetrated into mine, searching to see it I was lying. I wasn't.

"Your stepfather? He's the father of your baby? How did that happen?" he asked, bewildered. I remained silent, looking at my hands. "Sakura, what happened? You're scaring me, say something!"

"K-Kenji...h-he...," I said, crying again. For the first time I was going to tell someone what Kanji did to me. I'm so afraid what Gaara is going to think. Will he be disgusted with me? Will he be ashamed of me? That's how I always felt when Kenji touched me.

"He what? What did he do?" Gaara asked, although I think he ahd an inkling of what happened.

"He r-raped me," I said, getting the words out of my mouth. There, I finally said it. The truth was now out in the open. I felt so fragile and vulnerable. I looked up to see Gaara.

"That sick bastard! I knew it! I always knew there was something fucked up about him," he said, cussing out Kenji. All the while, he still comforted me. He wasn't ashamed to touch me, although I felt dirty and impure.

"And now... he got you pregnant," Gaara said. "What are you going to do?"

"Obviously, I'm not going to keep the baby. It's going to ruin my life," I said.

"You're going to get rid of it?"

"I don't have any other choice. I don't want this baby. I know it's mean of me, but it's true. I hate this baby even though it's not even born yet."

"Sakura, even I don't think that's right. To kill a baby before it even has a chance to live, that's just wrong.

"I know!" I exclaimed. "I feel horrible for hating it, but goddammit! This baby is Kenji's! I hate Kenji more than anything!"

"So you're getting an abortion?" Gaara asked.

"No, I'm underage. The doctors would have to call my mom to sign the forms. Gaara, you have to help me," I pleaded.

"Wha- no way! I'm not going to oush you off the stairs or something like that," he said.

"Then how else do you lose a baby?"

"Sakura, don't get rid of it. You're not that kind of person."

"So then what? I keep it? How long will it be until people notice my belly?" I said.

"For now, keep the baby. We'll figure something out later. Okay?" he said. I nodded my head, wiping away my tears. "Sakura, you said Kenji raped you. Is there anything else he's done to you?"

"He's hit me...many, many times," I said. "You remember that one time in P.E. when I got hit by the dodgeball? You had to carry me to a bench outside. Then you saw those horrible marks on my legs. That was all Kenji."

"H-He did that to you?" he asked.

"And much worse. I don't feel like going into detail though. It's something I try to forget," I said.

"So this whole time, you've been lying?"

"I didn't want anyone to know the truth. I'm surprised you're handing it this well."

"Well, believe me, I'm pissed," Gaara said.

"Umm... Gaara? Promose me, no, swear to me that you won't tell anyone what I just told you," I said.

"Sakura, you know I would never tell a secret if you didn't want me to. You're my-."

"Swear it!" I shouted.

"I swear," he said, taken aback. "But someday you'll have to tell other people. Your mom, the police, your friends, Sasuke-."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he would want to know. He really cares about you."

"I know. He told me," I said. I just don't want to tell him. "Thanks, by the way." That's what I like about Gaara. He holds my secrets with him and never lets them go. He's a true friend.

"No prob, you're like a sister to me anyway," he said, hugging me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, is that you? Dinner is almost ready," my mom said as I came home.

"I'm not hungry," I said to her, hanging my jacket in the closet.

"Don't tell me you're on a diet," she said.

"No," I replied. My stomach felt uneasy ever since I left Gaara's house. Now that I knew I was pregnant, and not sick, I could identify what was wrong with me. I would be vomiting very soon.

"Okay, but at least eat something, like a small bowl of rice. Oh, that reminds me. I finished fixing your dress. It should fit you now," my mom said.

"I'm not going," I replied.

"Of course you are, Itachi invited you."

"We broke up."

"You did? Oh hon, I'm so sorry to hear that," she said, patting my back.

"It's okay."

"But you should still go because Kenji and I are still going. I have to anyways since I work there. We can go as a family."

"I don't want to go," I said, crying at the mention of Kenji.

"Sakura, you can't avoid Itachi forever. Perhaps you won't even see him. Besides, I already bought you that beautiful dress," she said, hugging me. She was so wrong. This had nothing to do with Itachi. I just didn't want to go it Kenji was going as well. But if I didn't want anyone to suspect there was something wrong with me, I had to act normal. Acting, at least, was something I was great at. I could make any lie seem like the truth.

Can you, little one, feel the hate I have for you? Do you realize that you are a lie no one is meant to know? No one will love you, not even me. Not ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Anyways, happy late Halloween everyone!!! OMG! We saw these kids dressed up as Akatsuki at school! It was like an invasion of the Akatsuki (gangtsa style)!!! LOL! We'll try to update as soon as we can. Reviews are appreciated. They give us motivation to keep writing faster. **

** DarkAngelz99 **

**P.S. Who else thinks Gaara was so sweet to Sakrua in this chapter? Awww!**


	12. Little Angel

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to Unspoken Emotions for being our 100th reviewer! Happy Thanksgiving as well. **

**This is the moment you've all been waiting for. And no, Kenji doesn't die! You'll see what we mean when you get to that part. **

**Chapter 11- Little Angel**

Christmas was in four days so I was out doing some Christmas shopping. Everyone looked so happy and they were smiling. Little kids were tugging at their mother's shirt, pointing to a toy they wanted. Couples were holding hands and there was a loving look in each other's eyes. It seemed like they were mocking me. While they are all celebrating, I feel like I'm condemned.

Even when I'm not try not to think about it, I can't help myself. It's always there... and I can't just get rid of it. I've never been really religious, but it seems so immoral to kill a living creature. In the end, won't I just be a murderer? Because that's exactly what I'd be doing: killing an unborn baby.

I have to stop myself now. I have to focus now on buying my friends gifts. I save a little under $300 just for this.

I decided to buy Hinata a poetry book by her favorite author Edgar Allen Poe. I also bought her a cookbook since she likes to cook. I flipped through it and saw that it had several ramen recipes. I'm sure she'll find a use for them.

I got Ino jewelry: a pair of blue sapphire (her birthstone) earrings with a matching necklace. For Tenten I bought her something to embrace her girly-girl side: a Bath and Body Works All Day in the Chalet spa set. It had all these scented stuff in there.

I was just walking around the mall when I saw the perfect gift for Gaara. It was theis black jacket with a skull design on the back. It was made for him. While I was in that store, I also saw something for Sasuke. I never really bought anything for a guy before, but all of a sudden I actually wanted to buy Sasuke a gift. He probably hasn't recieved a gift in the longest time. I doubt Itachi ever gives him anything. I don't think they even celebrate Christmas together as a family.

I bought him a skateboard that seemed like his type of style. Sasuke said he used to skate when he was younger... then things changed. It seems everytime a tragedy happens things _always _change, mostly the people.

I looked at my reciept and saw that I spent $290 in total. That was the most I've ever spent on Christmas presents. I put all the bags in the car trunk and drove back home.

"Is that a skateboard?" my mom asked when she saw me come back. She was folding the laundry.

"Yeah. It's for Sasuke," I said, laying the bags by the kitchen table. "Where's the wrapping paper?" I asked.

"In the closet. So... is there a reason why you bought Sasuke a skateboard?" she asked me.

"He's one of my very good friends," I said, getting the wrapping paper from the closet. It had little Santa Clauses and reindeers on it.

"Just a very good friend? Nothing more?"

Everytime a conversation led to me and Sasuke, I got uncomfortable. I used to have a crush on him a long time ago, and now I'm questioning if that feeling ever died or if it just subsided. Will it come back?

To answer my mom's question, I shrugged. Sasuke and I are VERY good friends, and maybe it can lead to something more. But right now, with me being pregnant, I don't think it's a good idea to be in a relationship. Besides, I don't even know if Sasuke likes me like that.

"Oh," my mom said. "So there is something going on between the two of you. I always thought Sasuke was too shy to make the first move."

"He's not shy. At least not when he's with me," I said. I began wrapping Hinata's books first.

"What are you girls talking about?" I heard Kenji's voice say. Oh god! I can't stand to look at him, if I f do, I might just end up crying.

"Boys. Sasuke Uchiha in particular," my mom said.

"Him?" Kenji said gruffly. "I don't like him. And Sakura, I advice yuo not to like him as well."

"What?" my mom and I said.

"Kenji, you can't tell Sakura who she can and can't like," she said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yes I can. I'm her father."

"Stepfather," I corrected him, although I didn't dare look at him. I could feel his blue eyes on me.

"I thought we were past the whole stepfather part. I love you like if you were my actual daughter," Kenji said. I snorted. If he loved me (which he doesn't) then he wouldn't have physically and sexually abused me.

"Why don't you like Sasuke? He's such a nice young man," mom said.

"I just don't. And I'm positive he doesn't like me either," he said, taking a beer out of the fridge.

"You're drinking again?" she asked. "You know I don't like you drinking a lot. You get terrible hangovers the next day."

"What's this?" Kenji said, pointing to Gaara's jacket. "Why are you wasting your money buying your precious Sasuke clothes? He's filthy rich and has enough jackets already."

"It's for Gaara," I answered, praying he wouldn't come near me.

"Gaara, that demented kid?"

"Don't call him that," I said. Mom was watching the whole thing with concerned eyes. She wasn't used to seeing Kenji and I argue.

"Maora, will you look at your daughter? She likes Sasuke, yet she spends all her time with Gaara. Two days ago she spent the whole afternoon with him. What did you two do? Huh? Maora , look at Sakura. She's become a little slut."

"Kenji! What's gotten into you? How dare you call Sakura a slut!" my mom yelled at him. It was a bit satisfying, to tell you the truth. Kenji deserved to be yelled at (and so much more as well). "She is _not _a slut."

Kenji took a long sip from his beer. "Then what do you want me to call her?"

"That's it! If you're going to insult my daughter then I don't want you here. Leave and don't come back until you've sobered up," she said with a serious look on her face. Kenji was surprised and so was I.

"Mao-."

"Leave!"

Kenji growled and quickly walked out of the living room. He slammed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that," mom said.

"You don't need to apologize. You're not the one who called me a slut," I said, sitting down on the sofa. One of the ornaments on the Christmas tree fell off when Kenji slammed the door. It was broken now into tiny, little plastic pieces. I felt broken too.

"Oh hon, don't pay attention to what he said. He was drunk. He didn't mean it," she said, although I knew she didn't even believe it herself.

"It's okay mom. I don't care what Kenji says so you can stop trying to make me feel better. I'm not a little girl anymore," I said not too unkindly.

"Sakura, you'll always be my little girl."

Not always mom. Not always.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji had to sleep at one of his friend's house last night, then he came back this morning. I woke up to eat breakfast with mom (just the two of us) and whoa! there he was. Mom had just served him eggs and bacon.

"Sakura," he said," I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I called you yesterday." He had this over-the-top, fake apologizing face.

No! I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to plunge my fingernails into his throat, choking hims until he couldn't breathe no more. I wanted to see his sorry eyes then, begging for true forgiveness, for mercy... for life.

Instead I settled for a nod. I sat down with him and mom as we played the part of a happy family. Kenji, as always, was sitting down in his usual chair. That chair, I remember, was my dad's seat. He used to sit there everytime we ate a meal. We were happy then. Truely, completely happy.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Ten years ago..._

_"Daddy look what I can do!" I said as a six year old girl. I had jusr gotten back from ballet lessons and showed dad a new dance step. _

_"That's beautiful princess!" he said, lifting me up and seating me on his lap. Even for my age, I was small back then. Sometimes I would sit there with him and eat dinner off his plate. Mom and dad used to find it hilarious. _

_"If you keep practicing and work hard, you might be a famous ballerina someday," mom said, sitting beside us. _

_"I want to be an actress," I said, my eyes sparkling. _

_"Sure princess, you can be anything you want to be," dad said, cutting some meat for me. _

_"I want to win an Oscar Meyer when I grow up," I said. They both laughed at my silly mistake. What I wanted to say was that I wanted to win an Oscar award, but got it confused with the hot dog food brand. _

_"And for my acceptance speech, I'm going to thank you daddy and mommy, and Ino, Hinata, and Tenten as well," I comtinued. "And with all the money I get I'm going to buy a real life Barbie dream house."_

_"My, you have a lot of ambitions, don't you sweetie?" mom said. _

_"What's an ambition?" I asked, confused with the unfamiliar word. _

_"It means you have a lot of goals. It's a good thing, because when you finally achieve your goal, you feel...happy," daddy said, looking at me. "Do you understand that Sakura?"_

_"Yes daddy, I do. I want to achieve my goal as an actress so I can be very happy," I said, smiling. "I want you to be proud of me, your little princess."_

_"That's my girl," he said, kissing my forehead._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

What happened to those good old days? I miss when Daddy would come home from work and I ran to hug him. He would carry me in his arms and lift me up, spinning. I would laugh and laugh. I was daddy's little angel.

"Oh look, it's snowing," mom said. looking out the window. It was. Lightly, snowflakes began falling. I felt nostalgic of past Christmases. Everytime it snowed, we used to make a snowman and I would always be the one who put a carrot for his nose.

"Hmph," Kenji said. He didn't like the snow. He thought it was another disaster of nature

just to make you sick.

For minutes afterwards I just stared at the snow falling. The flakes were so beautiful and pure, dancing as they gracefully made their way to the untouched ground.

At night we were ready to go to the Uchiha Co. Christmas party. The three of us were bundled in our warmest coats. I cursed my dress for not having any sleeves. Oh well, I'm sure the company lobby has heating. I just hated how the dress made me look chubbier, since it was skin-tight at the bodice. My breasts looked a bit bigger, but that's not saying much since I'm naturally small chested.

We arrived at the lobby and saw a 20-foot tall tree heavily decorated and with a lighted star on top. It was in the center of the room. There was a long table stacked with food and beverages. The lights were dimmed a bit and soft music played in the background. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Sasuke!" I said, smiling. He looked different with a formal suit on. He was shamelessly handsome.

"Here, let me take your coat for you," he said. Then he whispered so only I could hear,"You look great, by the way. As usual." I could feel th blush creeping from my neck. I handed him my coat and he hanged it up in one of the closets.

"I didn't think you'd be here," he said.

"Well, my mom kinda dragged me along," I said.

"I'm glad she did or otherwise I would've been bored out of my mind," he said. We walked over to the refreshments table so we could get some punch.

"Did someone spike this?" I asked as I drank it. It's only a little, I thought. It can't possibly harm _it. _

"Hm, probably." Sasuke didn't seem to mind and poured himself another cup.

"Oh god. It's him!" I said, spotting Itachi. The last thing I wanted was to see him.

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" Sasuke suggested. I'm not surprised that he wants to avoid his brother also.

"Um, sure," I said. "Where?"

"Follow me," Sasuke said, leading me to a room upstairs. It looked like a photo-copying room with a couch and mini-fridge. I closed the door behind me while Sasuke sat down, making himself comfortable. He closed his eyes and opened them again, smiling. "Isn't it peaceful here?"

"It's quiet," I said, still standing. I wanted to sit next to him, but didn't know whether I should.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked. He moved over to make room for me. I did and rested my head back.

"Sasuke?" I asked.

"Hn?" he said. I punched him in the arm for using that mono-syllabic word. "Okay, okay. Yes?"

"What do you think about the snow?"

"Snow? Well, it always captivated me, even when I was younger. I thought it was cool how no two snowflakes are the same. They're unique. Special," Sasuke said, looking at me with a seroius face.

"Don't you think snow is beautiful, how it' so white and soft. It's cold, but it's soft at the same time," I said, staring at him.

"Yes, it's beautiful," he answered, moving closer towards me. We sat there in silence for a while, appreciating the quiet and each other's company.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"A little bit."

"I'll go see what they have in the fridge," he said, getting up from the couch. It felt colder without him. "Hey, we're in luck. Two cups of chocolate pudding with complimentary mini spoons."

"I swear, what kind of business people eat kid's pudding?" I said laughing. Sasuke shrugged and handed me a pudding cup.

"So, in two years you'll inherit all of this. How do you feel about that?" I asked, eating my pudding.

"Extremely nervous," he said.

"What? The great Sasuke Uchiha is nervous! Wow, I thought I'd never live to see the day," I said smiling.

"Now you have. I'm nervous if I will screw up. I'm not like Itachi," Sasuke said.

"You won't screw up," I said, determined. Sasuke looked at me with _that _expression again. His eyes looked like they were longing for something. That emotions was too strong so I looked away.

"Umm...," I said, trying to think of an interesting topic.

"Are you going to Hinata'a Christmas party?" asked Sasuke unexpectedly.

"Yeah. It's in two days," I said. But he already knew that.

"I'm going too because of Neji," he said.

"Cool. See you there," I said.

"I'm seeing you now," he said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, right," I laughed. "This pudding is really good," I commented.

"I don't have much of a sweet tooth, but chocolate pudding is one of my favorite desserts," Sasuke said.

"Uh-huh," I agreed.

Sasuke and I continued talking about random interesting stuff. We got so into our conversation that we didn't notice how fast the time passed. When I looked up at the clock on the wall it was ten o'clock.

"It's getting late," I said. Sasuke nodded his head and stood up. He held out his hand for me to take it. I looked at his hand, then at him, then his hand again and took it. His hand was warm and (surprisingly) soft to the touch.

I stood up as well (I felt a little dizzy) and together we walked back to the lobby where everyone was. By then it hit me: Sasuke and I were holding hands! Not only that, but we were walking so close to each other that our shoulders brushed. I felt a tingling sensation running through my veins.

People were still there, although not as many as when I first got there. Mom and Kenji were mingling with other co-workers. Kenji had a glass of wine in his hand and he was glaring at me and Sasuke. His eyes were following us menacingly.

"What's up with him?" Sasuke asked, noticing.

"I don't know. Probably drunk," I said. Feeling nauseated, I excused myself to go to the bathroom. It must have shown on my face because Sasuke looked worried.

"You feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back," I said, leaving. It was horrible. I kept retching and tears came to my eyes. I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and wiped my tears away. I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed how pale I looked. I pinched my cheeks, trying to give them some color. Then I got out of the bathroom, only to see Sasuke waiting outside the door.

"Were you just throwing up?" he asked. I couldn't deny it since he heard.

"Yeah. I don't feel so good right now," I said honestly.

"Why didn't you say so? Let's go sit down somewhere," he said, taking my hand for the second time this night. We sat down at these chairs near the food table. They were hard and uncomfortable.

Glancing a quick look at Sasuke, I studied his face. He had a strong, determined jaw and a small mouth. His nose was flawless and his beautiful eyes were surrounded by long, dark lashes. He no longer looked like a teenager, but a young man.

"Didn't anyone tell you it was rude to stare at a guy like that?" he said smiling. Damn, I got caught!

"No, I wasn-," I said.

"It's okay. I sometimes find myself staring at you. We're even now."

He stares at me? And I never noticed?!

"I shouldn't have told you that. Now you think I'm some creepy, obsessed stalker," he said.

"N-No. I'm flattered actually. Surprised, but flattered. Unless I find out it wasn't just my face you were staring at, you perv!" I said, punching him in the arm.

"I'm not a pervert," he said. Wait, is that a blush I see on his cheek?

"You're blushing!" I said laughing.

"Guys don't blush," he said.

"That's what you said about dimples as well," I said.

"Sakura, there you are. We're leaving now," my mom said, my coat in her hands. Sasuke and I both got up as I put my coat on. Ah, I felt much warmer now. "Good night Sasuke," she said, giving him a smile.

"Good night Mrs.Takishi," Sasuke said. I keep forgetting my mom and I have different last names. When she got married to Kenji I decided to keep my old name. "Good night Dumdum," he said.

"You too Mr. Dimple-Wimples," I said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning while mom was taking a shower, Kenji cornered me in the kitchen. He was in one of his moods again. Unpredictable and dangerous.

"Sakura," he said," I want to know why you were with Sasuke the whole night."

Not looking at him, I answered. "I don't need to explain myself."

"What'd you say?" he said, grabbing both my upper arms and shaking me.

"Let go of me! You're hurting th-," I stopped myself before I could say baby. "You're hurting me."

"You're mine, not that bastard Sasuke's. Understand?" he said. I squirmed under his hold. He kissed me roughly on the lips and I tried to push him off me. He let go of me with a satisfied smirk. I wiped my mouth, trying to get rid of his taste on me. I quickly walked past him (but not before he groped my ass) and went to my room where I had a good cry. My mom was worried about me, but I just said I was feeling sick.

I stayed there until noon, then went outside to sit on my porch and look at the snow. Taking my gloves off I felt how cold it was. It gave me goosebumps yet I rolled it into a snowball. My hands felt numb by then, but I didn't care. Once my snowball was perfect, I smashed it in my fist, letting the snow fall in clumps to the ground. What was the point of trying to make something perfect if it only got ruined in the end? One look at me is all you need to tell yourself it's true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and I borrowed my mom's car to drive to Hinata's house. The driveway was packed with her relative's cars so I had to park by the sidewalk. I carried all my gifts with me.

I was greeted by Hanabi, Hinata's younger (and slightly annoying) sister. She was dressed in a red and green dress with many frills and bows. Her mom must have made her worn it, even though she's eleven years old. She looked like a Christmas porcelain doll.

"Hi Sakura!" Hanabi said.

"Nice dress," I said chucklling.

"I hate it," she said. "But wait until you see Hinata. Somehow, mom got her to wear this dress that makes her look like a Snow Queen. It's frost white and has these poofy sleeves."

"Oh God, I need to find her," I said, putting my gifts under the big Christmas tree. It already had piles of presents already.

"She's in her room, I think," Hanabi said.

"Thanks," I said. Sudden;y I was grateful that I was wearing a pair of jeans, my uggs, and blue sweater instead of the monstrocity Hanabi described to me. "Hinata?" I knocked on her door. "It's me, Sakura. Can I come in?"

Tenten opened the door and I saw Hinata. It was ten times worse that I thought.

"Hinata...," I said at a loss for words.

"Oh Sakura, what am I going to do? Naruto is coming! He can't see me like this!" Hinata said.

"Neji took one look at her and laughed. What a jerk!" Tenten said. She was wearing a pink sweater, jeans, and black flats. It looked like she was trying to impress a certain someone. "It's okay Hinata. When Ino comes, she'll do her magic and you'll look great."

"Yeah," I said. Hinata looked a bit reassured. She's so lucky that she considers this a huge disaster. To me, this is nothing. Getting raped and pregnant, now there's something to be worried about.

Five minutes later Ino came bursting into the room. "Hanabi told me," she said.

"Is she telling everybody?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. But don't worry, I'm going to fix this," Ino, the fashionista, said. She ripped off the poofy sleeves and took off most of the layers of the skirt so it didn't look so gigantic. She tied a sash arounf Hinata's waist so the dress wasn't so bodiless.

"Wow," Tenten and I said. Hinata looked amazing.

"Ino, I don't know how you did it, but thanks," Hinata said happily. Now she could move freely.

"You're welcome," Ino said. "Now let's go downstairs to the party. I left Shikamaru all alone with Neji and Sasuke."

"Sasuke? When did he arrive?" I asked. The three of them raised their eyebrows at me.

"He came a few minutes before us," Ino answered. "I think he was asking for you."

I quickly rushed downstairs; Ino, Tenten, and Hinata following me. I couldn't see him, then I spotted a mass of black, spiky hair. I smiled and walked over to Sasuke.

"Hey!" I said. He saw me and his face instantly brightened up.

"Hey," he said as well. "I was looking for you. I even asked Ino, but she ran off."

"Right. We had a serious fashion crime we had to fix," I said.

"Fashion crime? Do I even have to ask?" Sasuke said.

"I don't think so."

"Sakura!" Gaara called out to me, waving. He walked towards us and gave me a hug. "How have you been?" he asked. I knew what he meant.

"Good," I answered him. He nodded his head.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Gaara said, winking.

"There's a gift for you under the tree from me. Go find it," I said to him as he left.

"That reminds me, I have something for you," Sasuke said, taking a small box out of his pocket.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it and find out for yourself," he said, smirking.

I grabbed the small box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a white, little angel dangling from it. The angel had emeralds for eyes and the wings had diamonds encrusted on them. It was so beautiful, I felt tears form in my eyes.

"What? You don't like it?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He was confused.

"No,no. I love it," I said, wiping my tears. "It's the most perfect present anyone has ever gotten me. Thank you Sasuke," I said, smiling at him.

"Here, let me put it on you," he said, getting behind me and clasping it around mt neck. It hung a little below my collarbone.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't have spent so much money on me," I said. My skateboard was nothing compared to this angel necklace.

"I wanted to. Besides, it looks beautiful on you," he said. I looked at him and blushed.

"Umm... I got you a gift as well," I said nervously.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yeah. Let me just get it," I said, walking towards the tree, but there were so many Hyuugas in the way. I finally got it and turned around to see Sasuke there. "You didn't have to follow me." He shrugged.

"Here," I said, handing the gift to him. He took it and carefully tore ouy the wrapping paper.When he saw what it was a skateboard, a smile formed on his lips. He closed the gap between us and hugged me. I was taken aback, I didn't expect it. "S-Sasuke?"

"Thank you," he said, still hugging me. "This is the first gift I've gotten since my parent's death." I patted his back as I felt a tear in my cheek. Only, it wasn't mine. I turned my head to the left to see Sasuke. Besides the one tear he let escape, he looked the same as ever. I didn't think a simple thing like a gift would do that to him.

"You didn't cry at their funeral, did you?" I asked.

"No."

"So you kept all your tears and sadness bottled inside."

"Yes," he said, letting go of me. "Except when I'm alone. Then do I cry."

"Sasuke...," I said.

"I've never told anyone that before," Sasuke said.

"Why'd you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I...," he said, looking into my green eyes.

"Hey Sasuke and Sakura! Look what you're standing under!" Naruto exclaimed. We both looked up to see a mistletoe above our heads. "You know what that means!"

"Kiss! Kiss!" Ino, Tenten, and Hinata said. How long have they been standing there, watching us?

"Just plant one on her already Sasuke," Shikamary said.

Sasuke and I looked at each other, waiting. I wanted to make the first move, but everyone was watching. I felt so self-conscious all of a sudden. Does my breath stink? Do I have lip gloss on? Do I sme-

Sasuke touched my chin and brought it close to his lips. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt his tender lips on mine. It was a gentle kiss and I didn't want it to end. I was on cloud nine! After getting a taste of Sasuke, I wanted more. I've never felt this way before about a kiss.

I heard clapping and cheering. That's when I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke. His dark eyes actually held happiness in them, making them look grayer. We were both smiling (and blushing madly).

"Let's go somewhere private to talk," Sasuke whispered to me. I nodded my head and we walked to the patio in the backyard. Luckily, there was no one there.

"Th-That was a nice kiss," I said, looking at the flowers. Sasuke came next to me.

"Just nice?" he said in my ear.

"No. It was amazing," I replied. Why was I shy around him all of a sudden?

"It was, wasn't it? Sakura, I didn't get to finish what I was going to say before Naruto interrupted me," said Sasuke. "I told you all that because I like you."

Sasuke Uchiha likes me? I can't believe I didn't see it before. I felt ecstatic inside. "You like me?" I asked, making sure my ears weren't decieving me.

"A lot," he answered, smiling shyly.

"Why do you like me?" I wanted to know. "When did you start liking me?" I had so many questions.

"You're different from any other girl I know. You make me laugh, you make me smile... you make me happy. I don't know when this feeling for you began, and I don't really care. I just know that there's a place for you here," he said, pointing to his heart," and each day that place gets bigger and bigger until I think it's going to completely take over. I've never had these emotions for anyone else except for you."

I was at a loss for words. I was inexcusably speechless. Sasuke has just poured out his feeling for me and I don't know what to say. Sometimes, I think, actions speak louder than words.

I grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him closer to me. I crashed my lips unto his and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms enveloped my waist. I was surprised when I felt his tongue on my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth, letting him enter and explore inside. I let out a little moan and Sasuke smirked.

"What does this mean?" he asked, planting little kisses on my face. He knew. He just wanted to hear me say it.

"It means, I like you too," I said. "I just didn't notice how much until you kissed me."

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked, holding my hands in his. "Will you be my girlfriend? I know it's sudden, but-."

"Yes," I replied, smiling.

"What?" he said.

"I said yes, I want to be your girlfriend," I said. It just seemed natural that we would end up together. Ever since we became friends, I think it led to this moment: us being a couple.

Sasuke picked me up and spun me around. I held on to his shoulders, laughing. To me, there was no one that existed but us two. In that moment I was truely glad to be alive, breathing, and being with Sasuke. I felt free. I let go of Sasuke's shoulders and outstretched my arms to each side like wings. I felt like I was flying and as long as Sasuke didn't let go of me, I was never going to fall. I was an angel. Perfect. Innocent/

Sasuke stopped spinning me, but still held unto me. We stayed like that in silence. Sasuke would occasionally stroke my hair and caress my cheek. I was satisfied just being in his arms. It felt so warm and safe.

"Sasuke," I whispered,"promise me you'll never let go of me."

"I promise," he said, kissing my forehead. I don't think he wanted to let me go either. We need each other, more than we think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Finally! We really like how we wrote the fluffy moments between Sakura and Sasuke. They were sooo cute! Anyways, please review and tell us what you think about the chapter! Your reviews make us want to update sooner!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-DarkAngelz99**


	13. Neverending Nightmare

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: We would like to dedicate this chapter to a friend who is pregnant and to all other teenage pregnancies. Our friend is fourteen and she's decided to keep the baby. We don't think we'd be that brave to do what she is doing. Props to her. Hope everything turns out okay for her. **

**Chapter 12- Never-ending Nightmare**

_"Aaaahhhh!" I screamed. _

_"Come on, you have to push harder!" a female doctor was saying. Most of her face was hidden by a blue doctor's mask. _

_"N-No! I don't want it!" I cried. _

_"You must push- this baby will come out!" she said. Blood was coming out in between my thighs and I closed my legs. Suddenly my mom appeared. _

_"Sakura, I am so disappointed in you," mom said with a grave look on her face. "Kenji was right, you are a slut!"_

_"No, you don't unde-." Too late. She disappeared just as quick as she appeared. I felt a searing pain in my stomach. _

_"It's coming out," the doctor exclaimed. I was crying by now. Then I saw Sasuke. _

_"S-Sasuke," I said weakly. I didn't want him seeing me like this. _

_"You disgust me. I'm ashamed that I even kissed you," he said. He came closer to me and spat on my face. _

_"Why?" I asked. He just laughed and vanished into the air. "Aaahh!" I screamed again. _

_"I see it's head," the doctor said. "Push!" I had to. The baby was pushing it's way out, inside of me. I was sweating. I wanted it, this pain, to end. _

_I heard a loud cry- a wailing. I closed my eyes, wishing it would shut up._

_"Congratulations Ms. Haruno, it's a boy!" The doctor said. I opened my eyes and got a first glimpse of my baby. I shrieked. He looked just like Kenji. _

I woke with a start. The lights to my room were turned on and my mom and Kenji were there. They were looking at me with concern in their eyes.

"We heard you screaming. Are you okay?" mom asked, sitting next to me on the bed and wiping my forehead with a cloth. I was sweating profoundly. Even my top was sticking to me.

"I had a nightmare," I said quietly. Kenji was staring at me. It's like he knew it was about him.

"It must have been horrible, from the way you were shouting. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head. Oh God, I feel sick. I ran to my bathroom and poured my guts out.

"Sakura...," my mom said. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" I said. "Leave me alone! I just want to be alone!" She'll never understand. Once she finds out...she'll hate me. And Sasuke...these last days have been wonderful, but he'll hate me too. He probably won't be able to look at me, touch me, kiss me.

I felt a hand on my back. "Something is wrong. You just won't tell me," my mom said, crying. "Do you not trust me?" I do. I do trust you, I wanted to say.

I got up from the bathroom floor and looked at her. Really looked at her. I knew she was sad seeing me like this. I gave her a hug. "Don't worry about me," I said with a reassuring smile. It was so forced and fake. "Go back to bed and sleep. I'm okay. Really, I am. Besides, I have school tomorrow."

She gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Sakura...good night then," she said. I knew there was more she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say those words. I had changed and she didn't know when it happened. I wasn't the same Sakura I was a few months ago. I could tell it frightened her. She doesn't know me now.

"Good night," I said as we walked out of my bathroom to my bedroom. Kenji was still there. Our eyes met for a few seconds before I broke our gaze. He and my mom left, turning off the lights as I slipped back into bed. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. Kenji's face kept haunting me. I tried to think of Sasuke, hoping his face would comfort me.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The Winter Break was over and I had to go back to school. I was sort of relieved because it meant I didn't have to be with Kenji back home. Besides, I actually like school and learning (although it is boring sometimes).

Just as I was about to leave to walk with Gaara, I heard a honk outside. I looked outside the window and saw Sasuke in his car, smiling. I smiled too. I grabbed my backpack and walked outside towards his car.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," I said. He looked pleased at the new suffix added to his name.

"Come on, get in. I thought I'd surprise you and give you a ride to school," Sasuke said. I opened the door and sat on the passenger seat next to him. Once I had my seat belt on he started to drive.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Sasuke reached for my left hand. He gave it a light squeeze and looked over at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I exclaimed.

"Relax Sakura. I'm not going to get us killed. Trust me," he said. I nodded my head, our hands still intertwined. "Besides, it's hard to keep my eyes on the road when I have a much prettier face to look at." I blushed a little at that last comment.

"Sasuke, are we going to keep this, us, a secret? I mean, all our friends know, but...does the whole school have to know as well?" I asked. Some things seem more special if they're kept private.

"Why shouldn't they? If I'm going to be with you, I'd want everyone to know that. Sakura Haruno is my girlfriend and I'm damn happy about it. I don't care who knows it," Sasuke said. I was touched by what he said. I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's just that you have hundreds of fangirls who are willing to tear me to pieces once they find out," I said slowly. Sasuke shrugged.

"Are you afraid of what petty little girls are going to do to you?" he asked.

"Well...they get really viscious sometimes. I don't mean physically, but verbally," I said.

"Just ignore them," Sasuke said. I sighed. Sasuke had no clue about the Girl World. We could get really bitchy and nasty sometimes, especially when it comes to guys.

We arrived at school and together we took our first steps. Sasuke looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. I grabbed his hand and I heard gasps, then whispers. Surprisingly, I didn't care. Sasuke and I were officially going out. What was wrong with that? Nothing. There's nothing wrong with being happy.

"Sasuke," a girl said, stepping in front of us with a scowl on her face. "Is it true that you're going out with her?!" she said, pointing a finger at me.

"You got a problem with that?" Sasuke said, putting an arm around my shoulder as if to say 'she's mine.'

"So it is true?" she said. "Argh!" Then she stomped away, yelling nonsense.

"Sasuke-kun...," I said.

"Let's go. The bell is about to ring," he said. We walked to Kakashi's class where other people were.

"If it isn't the two love birds," Naruto said with a smile.

"Dobe," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Hey, you are going to be cool with me sitting next to your girlfriend. Your very first, in fact. I promise I won't try flirting with her," Naruto said.

Which is a total lie, I thought. When class began and I sat down next to Naruto, he patted my shoulder. The whole time I could feel Sasuke's eyes on us.

"Naruto," I muttered under my breath.

"It's okay Sakura. I'm just trying to see how pissed off teme will be," he said.

"But why?" I asked. "Don't you do that like on a daily a basis?"

"Yes. But I've never seen him angry because he's jealous," Naruto said. After class ended, I saw Sasuke smack Naruto on the head.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Sasuke, was that necessary?" I said.

"Hn," Sasuke said, holding my hand as we walked to Asuma's class.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" I asked, smiling. He stayed silent with a grim look on his face.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? Naruto knew what he was doing and you just let him," Sasuke said.

"It's Naruto. He didn't mean anything by that shoulder pat. He was just trying to provoke you," I said. And appearantly he did.

"I know that. It's just that I'm worried about other guys who try to get near you. If you didn't know before, you have a few fanboys," he said.

"Sasuke, let's stop worrying about fanboysand fangirls. Just be glad we have each other," I said. Sasuke was about to kiss me when Asuma-sensei ruined it.

"You know the rules. No PDA duting class sessions," he said, stepping in front of us with his arms crossed. I was blushing like mad. "Now go find your seats before I mark both of you tardy."

"Yes sir," the both of us said. When I sat down at my seat I saw Ino give me a questioning look. I'll tell you at lunch, I mouthed.

By fourth period I was exhausted from P.E. Doing exercises and running laps takes a toll on a pregnant girl. but I had to suck it up. I couldn't let anyone see me get tired so easily.

Gai-sensei's class is now my favoirte. Sasuke and I sit next to each other and we can freely talk (and touch). First I put my right hand on his knee, seeing his reaction. He just smirked and placed his hand on top of mine.

"You look exhausted," Sasuke pointed out.

"I feel it," I answered.

"Did Anko over work you girls?" he asked.

"Yes. She must have been dumped by her boyfriend because she was angry. And she took it out on us. We had to run five miles," I said. "And my feet hurt."

"You poor thing," he said, teasing me. I couldn't help but smile at him. Even though I was sitting next to him, I wanted to be closer to him. I can't explain it. I feel so attracted to Sasuke; my body is sending off so much heat, I'm sure he can feel it. His knee beneath my hand feels so good. I've never had this yearning to touch someone before, not like this. I tried to avoid it if I could, since I'm not so good with physical contact. When Kenji first raped me, it was hard for me to let anyone near me. Hugging my mom was hard enough.

But now, I want to feel...love. Yeah, that's it. Sasuke is so good to me I don't feel like I have to put a barrier against him. I know he won't hurt me. He truely, deeply cares about me. He's so honest with me as well, it makes me feel bad for not telling him the truth. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out, but I can only assume the worst.

I've read in magazines about girls whose families disown them if they get raped. It brings shame and dishonor to the family name. Especially if the girl ends up pregnant. Most families send their pregnant daughter to a relative's house far away until the baby is born. And their boyfriends...they couldn't see them the same way. Either they dump them because they can't handle it ot stay with them ouy of pity or because they feel obligated.

Of course, not every case is like that. But finding support in this cruel world is hard.

Argh, why am I thinking about this? Wasn't I just smiling a few minutes ago? It's so easy getting sidetracked these days. I have so much on my mind.

"-ura. Sakura," I heard Sasuke say.

"Huh?" I said.

"It's lunchtime. Were you daydreaming?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Nothing perverted, you sicko," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. In an instant, I felt his tongue playing with mine. He pulled me closer so I was sitting on his lap. Luckily, we were the only two in the room.

I let my hands wander to his black hair, combing through it with my fingers. I felt his arms around my waist, threatening to go lower towards my ass. I probably would have let him, but I broke off our wild kiss.

"Sasuke-kun," I said, knowing how much he liked me calling him that. "We should go to the cafeteria." Sasuke frowned a bit.

"Fine," he said, giving me a quick kiss. I got off his lap and grabbed my backpack, so did Sasuke.

When we reached the cafeteria, everyone was staring at us. Including the lunch ladies. We quickly sat down at our usual lunch table with our friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Ino asked.

"Ino, isn't is obvious what they were up to?" Tenten said. Ino glared at her.

"So Sasuke, is that a bulge I see on your pants?" Neji said. The rest of the guys snickered. Sasuke wouldn't dare look, but I did and ohmigod! I could feel my face getting warm. Did I cause Sasuke to have that?

"Neji! You can't just say stuff like that," Hinata said. Her face was beet red though. I think she saw it too.

"Ah Sasuke-teme, we're only teasing you, just like we did to Shikamaru," Naruto said.

"You call that teasing? Try humiliation," Shikamaru said.

"Let it go Shika, let it go," Ino said.

"Troublesome," he muttered/

"Hey Sasuke, you don't mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a few minutes? I need to talk to Sakura in private," Gaara said. I raised an eyebrow at him."

"Sure," Sasuke said slowly. Gaara and I got up and walked outside the cafeteria.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"When are you going to tell Sasuke that you're...," Gaara looked around to make sure there was no one eavesdropping," pregnant?"

I let out a long sigh. "I don't know when."

"You're going to have to soon. You guys spend so much time together, he's going to find out," Gaara said.

"I'll dread the day," I said. "Gaara, do I look different? Be honest." He looked me up and down.

"Not really. You gained weight, but besides that...," he trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"It's kind of weird saying this but, um, your chest looks bigger. Not that much though," Gaara said, looking at anything but me.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that too," I said. Awkward silence followed.

"Look Sakura, Sasuke worships the ground you step on. In my opinion, he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't ruin it," he said after a while.

"You want to know what the scary part is?" I asked. "I think I might be falling for him real bad."

"Falling in love?" Gaara said. I nodded. "I don't get it. What's so scary about that?"

"I'm afraid to completelt open my heart to him. If he leaves me when he finds out, I fear it'll break," I answered.

"That won't happen," Gaara said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't. But I've seen the way Sasuke looks at you, and that's enough for me to know," he said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Sakura, you are so lucky you have Sasuke," Hinata said during art class.

"Yeah. You two look so cute together, I'm almost jealous," Ino said.

"Ino, you have Shikamaru," I pointed out.

"I know. That's why I said almost," she said. The four of us started laughing.

"Now, for the most important questions," Tenten said dramatically,"Is Sasuke a great kisser?" The three of them leaned in to hear my response.

"Yes!" I said.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Ino exclaimed.

"Uh...Ms.Yamanaka, what do you know?" Iruka-sensei asked, coming to our table.

"That the bell is going to ring in five...four...three...two...," Ino said.

BRRRIIIIIINNGG!!

Everyone quickly dashed out of the classroom to the hallway. I saw Sasuke, handsome as ever, standing by the doorway waiting for me. I greeted him with a kiss and we would have continued it longer if Iruka-sensei hadn't coughed. We got out of that classroom.

"Are you going to drive me home?" I asked. Sasuke nodded his head. We walked to the parking lot and got in Sasuke's BMW.

"Sasuke, one of these days, you and I are going to spend a day outside in the snow," I said, looking out the window. "We can make snow angels, snowmen, you name it."

"How about a snow fight? I think I'd know who'd win," Sasuke said, stopping at a red light.

"Don't count your eggs before they've hatched. I can make one big snowball the size of both my fists," I said as the light turned green.

"So can I. And I have bigger fists than you," he said, smirking. I punched him on the arm playfully.

"I'll take you up on that snow fight," I said. The rest of the drive was in comfortable silence.

"Here we are," Sasuke said, although it was unnecessary.

"Yeah. Do you want to come in for a little while?" I said, because it'd seem rude if I didn't. "I can make you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Sure," he said, getting out of his car. I fumbled for my key in my pocket and opened the door.

"I'm home!" I called out. No answer. "Hm, guess it's just the two of us," I said. Mom must still be at work, so Kenji must be off somewhere. Whatever. I placed my backpack in my room, no clue that Sasuke had followed me.

"So this is your room?" he said, soaking it in. The walls were a light, pastel pink and the bedsheets were lavender. The carpet was an off-white color and the desk, drawers, and nightstand were all made out of oak. There were pictures here and there, posters of bands hung on the wall, and various objects splattered about.

"It's...pretty," Sasuke said. I burst out laughing. "Well, it's different from my room."

"Complete opposite," I said, going to my bathroom to brush my hair. I hate it when it's out of place. When I came back out, I saw Sasuke lying on my bed, smirking. He totally clashed with my bedsheets. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"When you came to my room, uninvited, you sat on my bed. I'm just returning the favor," he said. "Your bed's soft, although your bedsheets aren't exactly my color."

He just looked so irrestible lying there. I walked over to my bed and got on top of him. Both of my legs were on either side of him and my arms were supporting my weight. I leaned in closer to him and began kissing his lips. Sasuke's arms wrapped around my back, going lower and lower. A smile formed when he groped my butt.

"You have a nice ass," he said, nuzzling my neck. He grabbed my arm and gently flipped me over so he was on top now. His sudden weight on me (even though it was light) hurt my stomach.

"Oww," I said quietly, hoping Sasuke wouldn't hear me. He did.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, let's just go slow," I said.

Sasuke gave me little kisses around my face (on my forehead, my nose) before kissing me on my lips again. He tasted like tomatoes. Sweet tomatoes.

I put my hands underneath Sasuke's shirt and I could feel his muscles. I blushed at the thought of Sasuke shirtless. I blushed even more at the thought of Sasuke and I _both _shirtless, together, with our bodies touching, sweat coming off...

Sasuke stopped kissing me and instead began sucking at the nape of my neck. I could see his half-closed eyes staring at me with a look of hunger. A hunger for me.

"Sasuke-kun," I moaned. That fueled him to start rubbing my upper thigh, all the while leaving marks on my neck. It tickled. I let out a noise that sounded like a half laugh/ half whine.

I felt Sasuke's weight off me and saw Kenji with an angry fire in his eyes. Sasuke was pushed roughly off the bed and unto the ground.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE UCHIHA?!" Kenji shouted. I saw spit coming out of his mouth. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!!"

"Look sir," Sasuke said heatedly," I was in no way disrespecting Sa-." He didn't get to finish his sentence because Kenji had punched him on the nose.

"Sasuke!" I said, runninf over to him. His hand was covering his nose, blood seeping out. He was glaring at Kenji and he was glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke moved one step and hit Kenji in the eye. All I could do was stare in horror as they both started to throw punches at one another.

"STOP! Stop it!" I said, tears falling down my face. "Please...just stop," I cried, falling to the floor on my knees.

Kenji had Sasuke in a chokehold, blood coming out his mouth. "Kenji, let him go!" I yelled.

"Sa...kura, d-don't cry," Sasuke said, coughing up blood.

"Hear me and hear me well Uchiha, I don't want you coming near Sakura ever again. Do you understand? You don't deserve her," Kenji said, loosening his hold on Sasuke. He finally released him. Sasuke started gasping and breathing heavily.

"No," he said lowly.

"What did you say?" Kenji said.

"No," Sasuke said, louder this time. He went to where I was transfixed on the ground and put his arms around me. "I don't care what you say, but I'll _never _let go of Sakura. And I don't feel threatened by you, not at all."

"I want you out of here, before I call the cops!" Kenji said, a vein throbbing on his temple. His face had gotten red from being angry.

"Fine. Come on Sakura, let's go," Sasuke said to me. I just looked at him, not moving from my spot.

"What do you think you're doing? I said to get out!" Kenji roared menicangly.

"I'm not leaving Sakura with you all alone," he said. "You're unstabalized and a complete psycho. You fuckin' attacked me!"

"She's not going anywhere with you. I'm her father and I say she stays here," Kenji said. They both turned to look at me, waiting...

I really don't want to be here with Kenji until my mom gets here, but I'm so scared. What will he do to me when I come back? I can't stay at Sasuke's house forever. But if I stay here, he'll hurt me anyways. I know he will. Either ways, I lose. Sasuke wants to protect me, but I don't know if he even knows how. Yet... I can't stay here. I can't. This place stopped becoming my home ever since Kenji moved in. I don't feel safe here anymore.

I stood up and took Sasuke's hand. "I'm going with Sasuke," I said.

"No you can't! I say you can't! I'm your father for god's sake, you have to listen to me!" Kenji said.

"You're not my father and you never will be," I told him. Kenji stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open. I pivoted on my heel and walked away, Sasuke right beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked Sasuke as we drove to his house.

"I think the bastard broke my nose," Sasuke said.

"Really?" I said, worried about him.

"No. But it hurts to breathe. I thought he was going to choke me to death," he said.

"Don't say that." - pause - "This is all my fault."

"Sakura, don't blame yourself. That Kenji guy is a real nutcase. God, how can you live with him?" Sasuke said. "Fuck!"

"What?" I asked. Sasuke looked mad. Real mad.

"He hits you, doesn't he? Argh, I'm going to kill him!" he said, trying to make an illegal u-turn.

"Sasuke, don't!" I said, trying to grab the steering wheel. Sasuke parked on the side of the road instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked me with anger in his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" I said.

"No, not at you. I'm mad at _him_," Sasuke said, his hands in fists. "Damn, I've got to hit something." He punched the steering wheel to release his anger, or at least some of it. I stayed silent, trying to think what to say. How to explain.

"He was drunk most of the times. When he hit me, I mean. He would come home and be mad at me. Just like that, for no reason at all," I said.

"Sak-."

"Please, let me finish," I said. "It hurt. His beatings always did." I saw Sasuke clench his hands into fists at that last comment. "I wanted to stop it. But I couldn't. It was so painful, it hurt too much."

"Is that why you cut yourself?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I've stopped. See," I said, pulling my sleeves up to show him my wrists. "I havven't cut in two months, almost three. Anyways, my mom doesn't know. She doesn't know anything."

"You didn't tell your mom? Sakura, she could have helped you! I would have as well if you told me. I would have made sure that son-of-a-bitch never harmed you," he said.

"I was thirteen. I was young and scared. I still am. Kenji fuckin' messed me up!" I shouted, sobbing. Sasuke's arms embraced me, slowly stroking my back. I freely cried into his jacket, getting it all wet.

"I'm telling the police," he said. "Kenji has to pay for what he's done. But not after I deal with him."

"Sasuke," I said, pleading with my eyes.

"Why are you protecting him?" Sasuke asked.

"Because...I...it's all in the past," I said, lying. "It's done with. H-He hasn't hit me in a long time." Technically that wasn't a lie.

"You can't be serious. You don't want to turn him in?" Sasuke said.

My God, I feel like that helpless little thirteen year old girl again. No, it goes deeper than that. Back to when I was eight and I saw the retreating back of my father. His figure getting smaller and smaller. I didn't stop him. It was all my fault.

Then Kenji came into the picture. In a strange, twisted way he taught me a lesson. I deserved it because I didn't stop Daddy from leaving. But it got so out of hand and now look at me. I'm pregnant.

"No, no," I said. "It's okay, I deserved it."

"What are you talking about?! No one deserves that," Sasuke yelled, getting frustrated. "Why didn't you report him when you had the chance? Now you don't even have any proof." Oh, but I do. This disgusting little being, this baby, is proof.

"I'm sorry," I muttered under my breath.

"For what? You don't need to apologize," he said. He ran a hand through his hair. "If anyone needs to apologize, it should be me. I shouldn't have exploded like that."

Wait until he finds out...he'll murder him for sure.

"Sakura," he said, reaching for my hand on my lap. "I care for you more than I care about myself. I don't like seeing you getting hurt, I really don't. If Kenji ever hits you again, I swear I'll-."

"He won't hit me," I said to reassure him.

"I swear I'll always protect you," Sasuke finished, kissing my hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Uchiha! What happened to you? You're bleeding!" the maid said when she opened the door for us.

"Wha- oh, my nose," Sasuke said. "It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You look beaten up. There's even some blood on your shirt," she said. "It's going to stain it."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Sasuke said.

"I'll take care of him," I said before the maid could open her mouth in protest.

"Of course. There's a first-aid kit in the bathroom," she said before going back to dusting.

"Sakura, you don-," Sasuke said.

"Come on Mr. Dimple Wimples," I said, walking towards the bathroom. Sasuke sighed. "What?"

"You're going the wrong way," he said.

"Oh," I said dumbly.

"Follow me. It's this way," Sasuke said. A few minutes later and we entered an extravagent master bathroom. I opened one of the drawers and found the kit.

"Let's see...we need something to wipe all that blood off your face," I said. "Oh, here it is." I grabbed a clean cloth from the kit. I touched Sasuke's chin to still him and started to clean the blood around his nose.

"You know what you're doing?" he asked. I nodded my head. I was close enough to smell Sasuke's breath.

"Kenji punched you damn hard," I said.

"That bastard," Sasuke said. "I got in a few punches myself. Maybe I should take some boxing lessons." I looked up at him. He was serious. He really wanted to hurt Kenji.

"Um...you're almost cleaned up," I said.

"You'd make a great nurse," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Sasuke's face was so soft and smooth. He really was a work of art. "There. I'm finished," I said a few minutes later. I looked at Sasuke. He looked deep in thought and almost mad. "What? What is is?"

"I just remembered something," Sasuke said. "The first time you came to my house. You were wearing those dark sunglasses and I took them off." I knew where this was leading to.

"You had that black eye," he continued. "It was so horrible. You said you hit a door. And I believed you. I was so stupid. I didn't even bother to ask you more questions."

He's blaming himself. He thinks all of this is because he wasn't there for me. But that's not true. He's here, with me.

"Sasuke, don't get mad about the past," I said. He took my hand (the one that he kissed earlier) and began stroking it.

"Sakura, let's be honest with each other, okay? All I want is an open and honest relationship with you. No more lies. No more secrets. Just the truth," Sasuke said.

I can't. I can't agree to that. No. He'll hate me. Worse. Sasuke will be so disgusted with me. I can't believe I even decided to keep this baby alive for this long. It should be dead. I should've killed it when I found out I had it.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You look awfully pale. Do you feel alright?" Sasuke asked, concerned.

"I'd feel better if I had a place to lie down," I said. Argh, that stupid headache. It always comes in the most unconvienent times. Like right now.

As I started to walk, I felt my legs give out. I was ready to feel the impact of my body on the hard floor, but Sasuke had his arm around my waist.

"Sakura?" he asked. The room started spinning. Everything was distorted. Sasuke's face seemed to be stretched out. He was moving his lips, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then all I could see was darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No! No! I don't want it! Take it back!" I yelled at the doctor. She seemed confused. _

_"But he's your son. Here, why don't you hold him?"_

_"N-No! Get him away from me!" I pushed the baby back. I didn't want to hold him. I didn't even want to look at him. _

_"Miss Haruno, I don't understand. Don't you love him? He's so adorable," the doctor said. The baby was crying again. _

_"No, I don't. I hate him! I detest it! I don't care what you say, he's not my son," I said. "Argh, make him shut up! Make him stop crying!"_

_I looked at the doctor, only she wasn't there. In her place stood Kenji. _

_"Sakura dear, why are you saying those harsh things? Don't you love our baby? Don't you love me?" he asked. _

_"Get out!" I shouted at him. Kenji just came closer, holding the baby in his arms. It had his hair and eyes. _

_"Say hi to your mommy Junior," Kenji said, nearing the bed. I got up and walked to the opposite corner, away from him. He only laughed, the sound echoing on the walls. He kept coming closer and closer..._

"Get away from me!" I yelled, kicking and hitting at arms that were trying to hold me.

"Sakura, calm down! It's just me, Sasuke," he said.

"Sasuke?" I slowly opened my eyes to look at him. "It is you?" I said. "Wait, where am I?"

"In my room. You fainted and never woke up. Then you started screaming and hitting me," Sasuke said.

"I did?" I asked. I sat up and realized I was on his bed. He must have carried me here from the bathroom.

"Yeah. You sure can hit hard," he said with a small smile.

"Sorry about that," I said. Because Sasuke's curtains were always closed, I didn't know if it was still the afternoon. "What time is it?"

Sasuke looked at his watch before answering. "It's 7:18," he said.

"Shit! I need to call my mom. She's probably worried," I said.

"It's okay. I called her. She said I should bring you home once you're awake," Sasuke said. My mom must really trust him. "Why were you screaming?"

"Nightmmare," I answered. That was as close to the truth as I was going to get. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? You were saying for me to get away, to stay away from you."

"I was just scared. But don't worry about it, it was something silly."

"What were you afraid of?" he asked.

"Can we just not talk about is, please?" I said.

"Sakura, I thought we were going to have an open relationship," Sasuke said. Oh God, this burden is eating me on the inside.

"It was about Kenji, okay. Happy?" I said.

"You have nightmares about Kenji?"

"Sometimes. Rarely though. I don't want to talk about it," I said for the third time.

"Of course. If you don't want to," Sasuke said, his jaw clenched tight. I knew he was angry that Kenji seemed to occupy not only my life, but also my dreams as well. I can't escape from him.

"Can you take me home now?" I asked, getting off the bed. My feet felt a bit numb. I was upset that Sasuke and I didn't get a chance to have a romantic time alone.

"Yeah, sure," he said.

The ride home was in silence. No surprise there. Neither of us wanted to talk. No, we weren't mad at each other. We were both mad at Kenji, silently hating him in our minds. I'm sure my thoughts were darker. Sasuke's, I can only imagine, were of pure, absolute hatred.

Sasuke walked me to my porch, where he gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Good night," he said, about to leave.

"Wait," I said softly, holding on to the sleeve of his jacket. I stood on my tiptoes and gave Sasuke a kiss full of chaste. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against his chest (It was a cold night and I needed some warmth. Lame excuse, but I like it). He put an arm around my back and the other on the back of my head, stroking my hair. Before the kiss could deepen, I pulled away.

"Good night Sasuke-kun," I whispered.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke whispered back, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I gave him a small wave and turned around to open the door. I got in and pressed my back to the closed door, sighing. I could still feel the touch of Sasuke's lips on mine.

"Sakura? Honey, is that you?" my mom called out.

"Yeah," I answered, putting my coat away. I entered the living room and saw my mom. Her eyes were red from cyring. "W-What happened?" I asked.

"We had a fight. A big one," she said. I knew she was referring to Kenji. "You were gone and he told me what happened. He said he hit Sasuke because he was on your bed, trying to harm you."

"That's not true," I said. I won't let Kenji lie about this.

"Then Kenji went on to say that you left to Ino's house. But that didn't make any sense. Anyways, I called Ino and she said you weren't with her. I started panicking of course. Then Sasuke called. He explained everything to me," my mom said.

"And what Sasuke said is the truth. Kenji practically attacked him," I said.

"And I believe him. He really is a nice boy. He sounded a little worried over the phone about you, but I told him it'd be okay to just let you stay there until you woke up. How are you by the way?"

"Fine. But tell me, what happened?"

"Well," my mom sniffled," I confronted Kenji about what he said. He couldn't come up with a single excuse. We argued, and I'm sure the neighbors could hear us. It escalated until I kicked him out of the house. He grabbed whatever clothes he could and left."

"Really?" I asked. "So he's...gone? Forever?"

"I don't know," she said, tears forming in her eyes. They were green, just like mine. "I regret the whole thing. But something had to be done and I handled in the best way I could."

"I know mom, I know," I said, coming to sit down next to her on the couch. I patted her back in comfort as she cried in to her hands.

"I love him Sakura," she sobbed. I hate her for loving him. No matter what I do, report Kenji or not, something will be sacrificed over the other. If I tell the police about Kenji, then my mom will have to sacrifice her love for him. But if I don't tell, then I'll have to sacrifice myself for the sake of my mom's happiness.

"And he loves you too," I said. In his own sick, twisted way, I think he really does love her. And me too. Kenji must be so confused. Too bad I hate him so much to pity him.

"Lately, it doesn't feel like it. He seems distant," my mom said, the tears glistening her cheeks. "Do you think there's another woman?"

Oh God! I'm that "other" woman. I can't tell her, especialy not now. What will she think of me? And this stupid baby? No, no, no!

"No," I lied. "It's probably just your imagination."

"Oh Sakura, I hope you're right!" she cried. The sight of her disgusted me. How could she be crying over Kenji like that? It was so sickening. That bastard doesn't deserve a single person to cry over him, not even during his funeral.

I shook my mom to let her get a grip of herself. She was only hurting herself in the end. It was better if she just drank a cup of calming tea and go to sleep. She is my mom after all, and I care about her well-being.

"Mom, I'll go make you some tea. How does that sound?" I said, already standing up and making my way to the kitchen. I took her silence as a yes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. They were back. The horrible nightmares were back. This time it was about Kenji raping me. I relived that shameful experience again. I choked back my urge to scream. I didn't want to wake my mom and worry her.

I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, but I couldn't sleep. Not with that fear looming over. I turned on my T.V. and decided to watch a late movie. It was almost ending anyways. I changed the channel and saw a commercial about car insurance. Next channel. A reality show about finding love. Lame. In defeat, I turned off the T.V. I tried to sleep one more time and I began to drift to my subconscious.

The next day I took a hot shower. When I stepped out of the shower with my bathrobe on and looked at myself in the mirror, I saw a hickey on the side of my neck. I can't believe I didn't notice it yesterday. My first hickey!

I got changed and put on a red turtleneck to hide the love bite. Then I clasped my angel necklace that Sasuke gave me around my neck. I wear it everyday now. It's a reminder of the promise Sasuke said to me. That he would never let me go. Not ever.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom sitting at the table. She was drinking a cup of coffee. "Good morning," I said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed an orange and began peeling it with my hands.

"Good morning," she said as well. "How about I drive you to school? I think I'll have time today."

"Uh...," I said. "Thanks mom, but..."

"But what?" she said accusingly.

"Sasuke's going to pick me up. I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

"Oh. Right. I mean, it makes sense since you two are together now. It's only natural you two would want to be with each other more," she said. I felt sorry for her.

At that moment, we both heard the honk from outside. Quickly, I grabbed my backpack and dashed out. "Bye mom!" I called from behind, slamming the door shut.

"Hey," Sasuke said, greeting me with a kiss. "Mmm, you ate an orange for breakfast."

"Step on it," I said.

"Why?" he said, stepping on the gas pedal.

"My mom. Ever since Kenji let, she's been gloomy," I explained, sparing him the sappy details.

"Kenji left?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. For now. I don't know if he's coming back though," I said. I hope he doesn't. I pray he doesn't. "Oh yeah, and take a look at what you did to me." I pulled down my turtleneck to reveal my hickey.

"I did that to you?" he said, looking at my neck, then back on the road. "I gave you a hickey?"

"Yes. Don't act so surprised. You were the one who was kissing my neck," I said, covering my neck again.

"Aw, don't be mad at me. You know you enjoyed every moment of it," Sasuke said, smirking.

"You ass-groper," I said, smiling. Sasuke chuckled.

"What? I couldn't help myself. I like what I see," he said. I liked this. Just the two of us talking freely and having a good time. A lot of things we said would have made Hinata blush.

Sasuke parked in the school parking lot for Honor students and we got out of his car. We held hands as we walked to the school entrance, saying hi to people we knew. We met up with the rest of the gang.

"Sakura, I tried calling you, but you never picked up. Where were you yesterday? Your mom called me," Ino said the second she saw me.

"Chill out Ino. I was with Sasuke," I said. Big mistake, because everyone then started asking questions at the same time.

"What?!" Tenten and Hinata said.

"I can't believe you did the dirty deed already," Naruto said. Sasuke stepped on his foot.

"You better have used protection," Shikamaru said.

"What was it like Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Can we not talk about this?" Chouji said.

"Congrats Sasuke. You're finally a man," Neji said.

"They obviously didn't do it yet you idiots," Gaara said lastly. Everyone looked at him while Sasuke and I looked at each other uncomfortably. Our friends sure know how to ruin a moment.

"If you must know, _no_ we haven't done the 'dirty deed.' And it's none of your business anyway," I said.

"Okay, okay. So what did you two do?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke and I said in unison. Honestly, we didn't do anything. What was there to tell?

"Nothing, as in...?" Tenten inquired.

"Nothing," I said. "Seriously. You guys need to stop being so nosy." Tenten pretended to look offended. I just rolled my eyes. The bell rang for first period and we all separated.

"I feel like a third wheel," Naruto said as we walked to Kakashi's class. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. I just think you're annoying," Sasuke said.

"Not funny," Naruto said, crossing his arms. We entered the classroom and took our seats. I had to let go of Sasuke's hand.

"Good morning class," Kakashi said, writing a problem on the board. "For your warm-up, I want you to solve this equation." Everyone groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

During third period, I went to my meeting with Kakashi as usual, since it was Tuesday.

"Hey Sakura. How was your Christmas?" he asked as I sat down in my chair. He had his pen in hand, ready to write.

"It was good. Better than past years," I said.

"Oh. Why is that?" Kakashi asked, scribbling stuff in his notepad.

"Well, as you probably know, during the holiday break Sasuke and I got together," I said, a little embarrassed to be talking about these kind of things to a teacher.

"Yes. My students do keep me up to date," he said.

"Huh?"

"Well, I confiscated some notes yesterday written by, what do you guys call them... fangirls?" Kakashi said. "Also, today in class I saw the two of you glancing looks at each other and holding hands when the bell rang."

"You're very...observant," I said. "Anyways, Sasuke gave me this necklace for Christmas. Isn't it cute?"

"Um, sure, if you say so," Kakashi said. "It looks valueable. He must have spent good money on that."

"It's not about the money. It's the thought that counts," I said. "How was your Christmas Kakashi-sensei?"

"Same old, same old," he replied. His answer was very vague. "Sakura, I've been meaning to ask you this question."

"Uh-huh," I said. My heart began beating faster. Did Sasuke tell him? Would he? I mean, he is my boyfriend.

"Well," Kakashi said, looking me straight in the eye," What did you do to Sasuke?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"After being his counselor for two years, I noticed a change in him. And I think it's because of you."

"I still don't get it. A change in what?"

"To be frank, Sasuke seems happy. He's always been quite lonely and emotionless. Now he's smiling and acting like a normal teenager. I just want to know what you did to him," Kakashi said.

"I don't know esactly how to answer that. I guess I...," I said, carefully choosing my words. "It's because when you really like someone, that person affects you in a good way. They make you feel light and on top of the world. You can't help but smile and be glad." I heard the sound of pen touching paper. "Are you writing this down?"

"Yeah. What you just said was brilliant. It could be great stuff for the novel I'm writing," Kakashi said.

"You're writing a novel?" I asked.

"Not really. More like planning to write one. I'm too busy and don't have a lot of time on my hands," he said. Right. But he has loads of time to read perverted books.

"So, is that all you wanted to say? Sasuke didn't tell you anything?" I asked.

"Why? Is there something he should have told me?" Kakashi said, getting suspicious.

"Uh...no," I said. "I just thought that he, you know, told you about us."

"He did Although it's confidential since he told me that during our meeting," he said.

"What did he say?" I asked, interested to know.

"I can't tell you." Argh, that damn policy. I was grateful when the bell rang because that meant seeing Sasuke.

I walked to Gai-sensei's class and sat down in my assigned seat, waiting for Sasuke. He just had P.E. before this. I saw him walk in, his cheeks flushed a bit from running. I smiled as he came to sit down next to me. He smiled back.

"So Sasuke, what did you tell Kakashi about us?" I said.

"Uh, I can't tell you. It's between me and him," Sasuke said.

"But I was mentioned. So, I have a right to know. It involves me. Besided, what about our honest relationship?" I said.

"It's kinda... I don't know, hard to explain. I just spent most of our meeting babbling how I felt about you. He wrote a lot of it down, something about a novel," Sasuke explained. "It was embarrassing."

I need to get my hands on that book, I thought. Is Kakashi seriously getting inspiration from Sasuke and I? I don't even know what it's about yet.

At lunch, Sasuke and I were sitting next to each other when I felt his arm around my waist. I turned my head to look at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you guys have to do that in front of us?" Tenten asked. "Please, I'm eating my lunch." I stuck out my tongue at her, giggling.

"So, you guys, my parents are going to be gone this weeked. They're going to this cabin lodge to relax. Anyways, party at my house on Saturday," Ino said. "I'm going to invite other people from our class as well."

"Cool. What time should we be there?" Naruto said.

"Eight."

"Mind if I bring beer?" Gaara said.

"Gaara, you should know by now that you shouldn't drink. Do you remember what happened last time?" Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Gaara said.

"Bonita," was all he said.

"Ohhh yeah. Does she still work for you?"

"Gaara, what about Mina?" I said.

"I just asked Sasuke a simple question. Besides, you shouldn't drink as well," he said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Wait. Sakura, you and Gaara were both drunk?" Chouji asked. "How did that happen?"

"Uh, I can't remember. It's all a big blur," I said.

"Man, you two must have been way out of it," Neji said.

"You have no idea. Gaara here, passed out on the back of my car," Sasuke said.

"I have no recollection of that," Gaara said.

"Sakura, I can't believe you got drunk! Who gave you the alcohol?" Ino asked.

"Kankuro did," I lied. I looked over at Gaata who nodded his head.

"Gaara, you have the coolest brother," Shikamaru said.

"You shouldn't have been drinking. I mean, what if something bad happened?" Hinata said.

"Geez Hinata, you worry too much. I bet you have never had any alcohol at all," Neji said.

"So what if she hasn't? Neither have I," Tenten said.

"Yeah, me too. No one offers me any because they say it'll make me even more hyperactive," Naruto said. We all laughed whole-heartedly at that part. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

In that moment, with Sasuke next to me laughing, I knew how it felt to live care-free. No worries. No fear of tomorrow, or what it might bring. I was beginning to embrace life, and all the good things that came with it. I used to feel like this once. With Kenji gone, a hope rose inside me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: In this chapter we really wanted to showcase Sakura's declining relationship with her mom. She still loves her, it's just not the same anymore. Sasuke and Sakura: these two, just like any other couple, have their ups and downs. It's not all sugarcoated and sweet. They have obstacles to pass, which seems more realistic. But those hormones...that's normal. **

**Although it seemed like Sasuke didn't really do anything once he found out that Kenji abused Sakura, he's going to. All in due time, all in due time. **

**Review, review, review!!**

**Happy Holidays everyone!!**

**DarkAngelz99 **


	14. Breakdown

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Here's the next chapter - Sakura's thoughts are quite angsty and full of a mild form of self hate. We think the title of the chapter speaks for itself. **

**Chapter 13- Breakdown**

It was freezing cold, but I didn't care. I was too busy trying to dodge Sasuke's snowballs. We were having a snowball fight in his backyard, which was huge!

"Sasuke!" I yelled when one of his snowballs hit me on the shoulder. He just laughed. "Oh, you are so going to pay." I grabbed a large amount of snow and shaped in into a ball. I aimed at Sasuke's face and threw. I missed, but it hit him on the chest instead. He staggered back a bit from the impact.

"That was luck," he said, already aiming a snowball at me. I ducked at the last second.

"Missed!" I called out. "Los-." A snowball hit me on my arm. "Hey!"

"It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention," Sasuke said smiling.

In retaliation, I threw a snowball at Sasuke's leg, causing him to slow down. I threw another one at his arm.

"Sakura, that wasn't fair," he said, stooping to grab snow from the ground. I quickly ran, laughing. I felt a snowball hit my back.

"Sasuke, that also wasn't fair. I had my back turned to you," I said.

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said, coming towards me.

"You should be," I said, throwing a snowball (that I had behind my back) at his face. Bullseye!

"Sakura!" he said, getting snow off his face. I ran and he chased me across his backyard. Once he caught me in his arms, we tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," I said in between laughs. "Damn Sasuke, you're heavy!" He was lying on top of me, caressing my neck. He leaned in to kiss me. His lips were cold, but mine probably were as well.

"Is it selfish to want you all to myself?" Sasuke asked, kissing my collarbone. There was only few skin that wasn't covered by clothes and jackets. He was asking a question, but I don't think he expected an answer. "Sakura, look at me." I obeyed. "Do you think what we have can last forever?"

"I hope so," I said, tracing the outline of his jaw with my finger.

"What are you thinking about right now?" he said.

"How handsome you look," I replied, "on the inside. I like those sweet things you say to me. They show a side of you that only I get to see. It makes me feel special."

"That's because you are," Sasuke said, kissing me again. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's cold out here." He got off me and offered me his hand. I took it and he pulled me up. Together, hands intertwined, we walked to Sasuke's living room where one of the maids offered us hot chocolate.

"This day has been perfect," I said, snuggling up to Sasuke on the couch. The fireplace was ablazed with flamed logs heating us. I settled my head on his shoulder.

"What time's Ino's party?" Sasuke asked.

"It's at eight," I said, looking st the grandfather clock. "We have a little more than two hours left."

"You want to watch a movie?" Sasuke suggested.

"Fine," I said. We ended up watching this action/adventure movie that had no romance in it. It was okay, I guess, except for the fighting scenes which had a lot of blood in them.

After the movie ended, I grabbed my bag that had the clothes I was going to change into for the party. "Sasuke, where are the guests rooms?" I asked.

"This way," He said, climbing up the satirs. I followed. He turned left, then right before stopping in front of a closed door.

"You better not walk in on me undressing you perv," I said, my hand on the doorknob.

"I won't. And I'm not a pervert," Sasuke said. I opened the door and walked in.

"Oh, what do you know. It has a lock," I said closing the door and immediately locking it. I opened my bag and took out my "party" clothes. They consisted of a pink v-neck sweater, black pants that made my waist look slimmer, and a black hairband for my head.

I really wanted to impress Sasuke tonight so I put on make-up. I played up my eyes with a kohl eyeliner, a pale pink eyeshadow, and a lengthening mascara. I applied a bit of blush and a shiny lipgloss. I looked at myself in the mirror and liked the finishing touches. Because I was weaing a push-up bra, you could see what litttle cleavage I had.

I turned to my left and looked at my stomach area. It didn't look different, except for the little weight I put on. But because of P.E., I still have a fit body. It's been a month now and nobody's been able to tell that I'm pregnant. But for how long can I keep up with this charade?

I can't worry about this right now. Tonight, I'm going to have a good time with all my friends.

"Sakura? Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah," I called out. I grabbed my over-night bag since I was going to stay over at Ino's house afterwards. I unlocked the door and opened it, only to see a gaping Uchiha.

"You look...wow," Sasuke said, giving me a quick inspection up and down. His eyes lingered on a certain spot before looking at me again.

"You don't look so bad yoursself," I said. He was wearing a form-fitting blue long-sleeved shirt with somewhat baggy jeans. Overall affect: completely hot.

"Yeah but you look absolutely breathtaking," he said.

"Thanks," I said blushing a bit. "Let's go. I don't want to be too late. Ino's parties are always insane."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura! Sasuke! I'm so glad you could come!" Ino yelled over the loud music. There were at least 80 teenagers crammed into Ino's kitchen and living room. There were probably more people in other parts of the house.

"Ino, are you sure your parents aren't going to notice that you had a party?" I yelled.

"No. Not if they don't trash the place!" Ino said.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, joining in our conversation. "Did you just get here?!"

"Yeah!" Sasuke yelled.

"Someone turn down the music!" Ino said. "Geez! I can't even hear myself think."

"Where's Shikamaru?" I asked. Someone did turn down the music, but not by much. At least I don't have to yell now.

"Getting drinks," Ino replied. "So Sasuke, how are you treating Sakura?"

"Not like my brother did, that's for sure," Sasuke said putting an arm aroud my waist. "I think I'm nice to you, aren't I?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Yes you are," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww!" Ino said. "How sweet!"

"Ewww!" Naruto said, "How gross!"

"Here's your drink Ino. Diet coke, right?" Shikamaru said. Ino nodded her head, grabbing her cup. "Yo S and S," he said, seeing us.

"S and S? Are you so lazy now you can't even say our names?" I said.

"Yes and no. I just felt like it," Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys," Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed. "Finally someone normal I can talk to. These four love birds are making me puke."

"Someone's puking already? But I just brought the beer," Gaara said, carrying two cases in his hands. People swept in like vultures to get their hands on the beer. "Relax, there's more where that came from," Gaara said, going to the kitchen and getting cups.

"We're going to have a whole lot of drunk kids," Shikamaru stated.

Chouji, Tenten, and Neji came later and we all talked and joked around, ignoring the sound of broken glass ("Hey! That cost $65! Someone has to pay for that vase!" Ino said). Gaara and Mina (who turned out to be pretty cool) sat down on one of the couched and coulnd't keep their hands off each other. Ino and Shikamaru were dancing to the loud, yet infectious, music blasting on the stereo. Actually, a lot of people were dancing and it looked like fun.

"Come on Sasuke, dance with me!" I said, pouting my lips. "Please?"

"Sakura, I don't know how to dance," he said.

"You don't know how to dance? It's okay, I'll teach you," I said, pulling him to a spot where the furniture was pushed back to make a small dance floor.

"The music's too fast," Sasuke said.

"So? It's more fun this way," I said, beginning to move in time with the music. Sasuke just stood there, not knowing what to do. "Sasuke's it's not that hard. Just let yourself go."

"People are grinding on each other," Sasuke said. "Are we supposed to do that too?"

"No. Not if we don't want to," I said. "Okay, just do what I do."

After a couple of songs, Sasuke got it. Actually, he wasn't that bad of a dancer. He had nice rythem, for one thing. The "dancefloor" got crowded and there was little room to move. I was pressed against bodies of people that I don't even know. Sasuke grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Let's go somewhere less crowded," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head as we made our way upstairs. There was hardly anyone up here, except for two girls gossiping. They immediately stopped talking when they saw Sasuke and I.

"Oh Sasuke! We didn't know you were here!" one of them said.

"You look great! Have you been working out?" the brunette said. Are they flirting with him? In front of me?

"Girls, can you move? You're blocking our way," I said. They looked at me, sneering.

"Of course," the black-haired girl said sweetly. Too sweetly. She and her friend moved and walked downstairs, whispering to each other.

"Geez, I really hate fangirls," I said.

"Me too," Sasuke said, heading towards a room, Ino's parents' bedroom I think. He turned on the lights and quietly closed the door. I felt awkward being here, but looking at Sasuke made me forget about this awkwardness.

We began kissing each other, involving our tongues to interact together. Somehow we made it to the bed, where Sasuke collapsed on me. I ignored the little pain I had in my stomach and enjoyed Sasuke's touch on my body. I felt his hand on my breast briefly, before he moved it.

"Uh..I'm sorry," Sasuke said, blushing a bit. He really is a gentleman.

"No, it's okay. It feels nice," I said, placing his hand on my breast again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded, giving him a look of approval. Slowly, he began massaging my curvy chest, feeling the tenderness of it, hidden beneath fabric. It occured to me that I'm the first girl Sasuke has ever touched in this way. "Does this feel weird to you? Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked. I shook my head no.

"Just don't stop," I said, kissing him on the neck. I could smell his cologne.

We spent blissful minutes like this. We hadn't talked about sex yet, but we both knew we weren't ready for it. My body was aching for his, but...I haven't even told him that I love him. I am in love with Sasuke Uchiha. And somewhere, deep in my heart, I know he loves me too. It's an unspoken truth. I'm just waiting for him to say it. Then I can completely surrender myself (and my heart) to him.

"Sasuke," I laughed. He had lifted my sweater a few inches and was tickling my stomach. I was giggling uncontrollably. He leaned his head in to kiss my belly button. I froze. Could he somehow sense it? I quickly pulled my sweater down.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asked, seeing how upset I was. But he was mistaken. He didn't do anything wrong. He was perfect. I was the one with something wrong.

"N-No. I just don't feel comfortable yet," I lied. Every pulsating vein in me knew I was lying. If anything, I feel more comfortable being with Sasuke than anybody else.

"But I thought...the way things were going... everything was going good," Sasuke said. We were sitting on the bed, facing each other.

"It was. It's just that...Sasuke, when do you want to have sex with me?" I asked straightforward. Sasuke looked at me affection in his eyes.

"On a special night when everything just feels right. I don't want to rush something so important as sex. Especially with you. I want our first time to be special," he said.

"So do I," I said, holding his hand.

------------------------------------------------------------------

We came back downstairs, wanting to get something to drink. I eyed the cans of beer with interest. Maybe I can...kill it this way. Yes. This is the answer to all my shitty problems. I opened a can and poured the contents in a plastic cup.

"Sakura, are you sure you should be drinking?" Sasuke asked me. He himself grabbed a can.

"Yeah. I'm going to stay here at Ino's, so it's cool," I said, taking a sip. But that will do nothing.

"Yo Sasuke! Come here!" Neji called out. He was with the other guys, talking. Sasuke looked at me.

"It's okay, go with them," I said. "I'll be fine by myself." Sasuke gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving to go with his buddies. The only thing that was on my mind was to finish drinking this beer.

I gulped it down with a relish. Done. One cup- not enough. It's not enough to kill it. More. I need more. I served myself another cup. Drinking this one was harder. I could feel the affects starting to happen. I began feeling dizzy and unbalanced. I sat down on a chair.

Two cups- it's probably suffering. Good. Can you feel that baby? Is is hurting you? Is it causing you pain, like you are doing to me? Die. Why won't you die?

I was losing it. The acrid taste of beer mixed in with my salty tears. I wiped them away, my only focus was to drink. Drink until... I destroyed it.

Three cups- is it pain? Is it dead yet? No, not yet. I need to drink more.

I hate you, you know that? You're ruining my life. You and Kenji. But at least Kenji is gone. And soon, you will be too. I'll be able to fit in my jeans better and I won't feel so disgusted with myself. Or will that feelinf ever go away? No matter how much I scrub at my skin, I still feel dirty and filthy.

"Sakura?" I looked up to see Ino standing in front of me.

"How much have you been drinking?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't knoooow, four cups I think," I said, slurring my words.

"Four? Oh Sakura," Ino said, taking my cup away from me.

"No, give it baaaack!" I said, reaching for my cup.

"Stop it Sakura!" Ino said. "What are you doing?"

"Having a gooood time," I said, laughing. "Why don't youuu join meee?"

"Sakura, this has got to stop! Stop acting so...so..."

"So stupid?" I suggested. "Ino, I'm a verrry stupid girl."

"No you're not," she said, getting a chair and sitting next to me.

"Yes I am. If you only kneeew," I said.

"Knew what? Sakura, what are you talking about?" Ino asked. She was worried now.

"I caaaan't tell you," I replied, trying to get up. I could see Sasuke. He was laughing about something that Naruto said.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Ino said, standing up. I had to lean on her or otherwise I would have fallen.

"Sasuke-kun," I said. "Heee doesn't know. He caaan't know. He'll hate me." I started to cry. "That's why I have to kill it."

"Kill?" Ino turned my head so I was looking at her. She looked blurry through my teary eyes. "Sakura, are you okay? Is there... something wrong?" She thinkg I must be crazy for talking about killing.

"I'm not normal," I said.

"Yes you are. What made you think otherwise?" Ino said. She was dragging me to her bedroom. But I didn't want to go there. I started tugging my arm away from Ino's grasp, but she had a firm grip on me. She wasn't letting go.

I began clawing at her hand. Ino yelped in pain, but still she held on. "Sakura, I'm trying to help you," she said. No she's not. She's afraid of me because of what I said. "You're making a spectacle of yourself."

I looked around. Several people were staring at me with shocked eyes. Already I could hear the trail of whispers among them, the smirking gossip. They... they're making fun of me.

"C'mon Sakura. You're tired, you need to rest," Ino said. "I think you're sick."

"No, I'm not! Let me go!" I exclaimed, kicking her in the leg.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said, rushing to my side. I strted beating him on his chest with my tiny fists, sobbing. "Ino, what's wrong with her?" I heard him say.

"She's drunk," she answered.

Sasuke put his arms around me and that's when I stopped hitting him. I buried my head into his chest, crying. Just crying, because that's all I know what to do. "Shh, shh. It's okay Sakura. There, there," Sasuke whispered in my ear, comforting me. He was patting my back and holding me tightly. He didn't seem to mind that I was a crybaby.

I'm so pathetic. I'm such a stupid bitch. I don't deserve Sasuke. He deserves someone better than me. I'm just a miserable excuse for a girlfriend.

Daddy, are you proud of me? Are you proud of what I've become? Another pregnant skank roaming this earth.

"Dont you guys have anything better to do thatn just stare?!" That was Tenten, yelling at the gossiping people, our classmates.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Hinata asked. I didn't want to look at her or anybody else. I pressed my face deeper into Sasuke's chest. I could feel the beating of his heart, slow and constant. Everytime he breathed, his chest would expand outwards slightly. If I close my eyes, I can picture the two of us breathing as one.

_Sakura, remember, you are too repulsive to touch. Kenji's hands have been on you, all over your body. He raped you and stole your innocence. Because of that, you're less valueable, more closer to being a nothing. _

I tore away from Sasuke and saw his expression. Confused, yet totally loving. I ran upstairs and into Ino's room where I locked the door and laid down on the her bed, screaming into a pillow. I heard someone turning the doorknob, but it was a useless effort. Then a loud pounding on the door.

"Sakura! Open up," Sasuke said from the other side. I stayed silent, save for the choked sobs that escaped from my mouth. "Please. You're driving me crazy. Are you alright? Sakura, I need to know."

"Sasuke, if she doesn't wa-."

"Shut up Ino." More pounding. "Sakura, if you don't open this door, I swear I'll break it off its hinges!"

"Hell no! That's my door you're talking about. Sakura, just open the door," Ino said.

"Has she opened the door yet?" Gaara asked.

"No, not yet," Tenten said.

"Maybe she'll open up for me," Gaara said.

"I doubt it. But why don't you give it a try," Sasuke said. I heard undistinguished whispers, then a knock on the door.

"Sakura, it's me, Gaara. Open the door for me, just me. I promise I'll be the only one that'll enter," I heard him say on the other side of the door. A part of my mind was saying that it was a trick, but another part of me knew Gaara would never lie to me. I got up and headed towards the door. I opened it a crack to see that Gaara was indeed alone. I opened it up more (only wide enough for Gaara to enter) and let him in. I quickly locked the door once he was in the room.

"Gaara," I cried and hugged him. "Wh-What's w-wrong with m-me?" I said sobbing. Gaara is the only one who might have an idea why I am feeling this way.

"Well Sakura, you're keeping a huge secret from everyone. Not to mention you're pregnant, so your emotions and hormones are all whack right now. And you're drunk. I'm surprised you didn't blow up a long time ago," Gaara said, holding me tightly.

"I-I can' t do th-this anymore," I sobbed. "I d-don't... kill it Gaara, p-please?"

"Sakura, I can't," Gaara said. "I'm sorry, but... I don't know what to say. I don't want to hurt you."

"But you won't be hurting m-me. You'll be h-hurting the baby. Right?" I said. Gaara shook his head and new tears began forming in my eyes.

"Gaara, is she okay? I hear crying. Is she crying?" Sasuke asked, kicking the door.

"What do you want me to tell him?" Gaara asked me. "Sakura, why don't you want to see him? Sasuke is going crazy out there. You should tell him. He'll understand."

I was lost in my own thoughts. I remembered something Kenji told me once. He said that my mom loved him more than she loved me. My dad didn't love me at all. That's why he abandoned us. Kenji said it was okay though, because he loved me.

Does Sasuke love me? He's never said it. I assume he does because I love him. But what if I'm wrong? What if no one really loves me?

"Sakura? Did you hear me?" Gaara said.

"What's going on?!" Sasuke yelled.

"He won't hate you. I don't think he ever could," Gaara said.

"But he won't love me. He won't want to be with me anymore," I said, wiping my wet face. Gaara sighed.

"I feel responsible somehow, because I know and I'm not doing anything about it," he said.

"Gaara..."

"This isn't my secret to tell. But if you're not going to tell Sasuke, tell Ino. She's your best friend and I don't think I'm the shoulder you need to cry on. Ino's a girl, I'm sure she can give you the emotional support that I can't give you," Gaara said.

I gave him a hug. "Thanks," I mumbled into his shoulder. The pounding on the door got louder.

"What about Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"Tell him... tell him to go home," I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, what's wrong? Neji and Shikamaru had to wrestle Sasuke downstairs. I'm not sure if he left, but he really wants to talk with you," Ino said. We were sitting on her bed. She offered me a tissue, which I took.

"What were you talking about earlier? About killing it? Killing what?" Ino asked. Her baby blue eyes were searching for an answer in mine.

"I need to tell you something extremely important. The only other person that knows is Gaara. He hasn't told anyone, and I'm hoping you won't as well," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant Ino," I said, looking at the floor. I wonder what it would feel like to lie there and never wake up.

"You're joking. You can't be serious," Ino said, standing up. She began pacing back and forth. "But you said Sasuke and you haven't done it yet. Argh...don't tell me you two didn't use protection. Sakura, what are you going to do?! Please tell me you're joking. Ohmygod. This is huge! Does Sasuke know? I ca-."

"Sasuke's not the father," I said, quietly. "We haven't done it yet." That stopped her babbling. Ino's eyes were wide.

"What are you saying?" she said. "How can Sasuke not be the father, unless...oh god, it's Itachi, isn't it?"

I shook my head, tears welling up again. "No, it's not Itachi either." I probably sound like a total slut right now.

"What?! Th-Then who? Sakura, what did you do?" Ino asked.

"Nothing," I said crying. "I was...raped." It was never easy talking about this sore subject. I think it always gets harder.

Ino came to where I was sitting on her bed and hugged me. She was crying as well, only not as loud as I was. For the first time, I felt like maybe someone could relate to me. Like Ino could imagine the fear of what I've been through.

"Oh Sakura...that's terrible," Ino said. "What you must have gone through." We were both sobbing and holding on to each other. "Do you know who it was? Did you see his face? Maybe we can still report him."

With painful hesitation I said Kenji's name. It all felt so surreal, like it wasn't my tongue that was moving and saying that awful name. You know how in movies, if something suspenceful happens, it plays that music? Well, that music was playing in my head. I was waiting for Ino's reaction. She just sat there with her mascara running off, leaving black circles around her eyes.

"K-Kenji raped you?" she stuttered. "But th-that's not possible. H-He's your stepdad."

"He's a fucking pedophile!" I said. "Do you know what that is Ino? Do you?!" She was crying harder now. I know she didn't want to hear this. "It's someone who's so fuckin' messed up that they take pleasure in molesting their stepdaughter!" I spat out. "And now," I said, pinching the fat on my stomach," I have this stupid baby."

"B-But it's dead. Isn't it? You drank beer...so it's dead," Ino said. "It can't live, right? You're not supposed to have alcohol, and you did. So it'd d-dead."

"I don't know Ino. I don't think four cups is enough," I said.

"But you can't have that creep's baby! Sakura, you're only sixteen! You can't have _a _baby," she said.

"I know that!" I cried. "That's why I want to get rid of it. Whatever it takes."

"Tell the police Sakura. They can help. They can lock Kenji up for what he's done," Ino said. "Gaara's so stupid for keeping something this big a secret."

"D-Do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"No. I already told you that you're not. I just think you're scared," she said. "Sakura...it's okay to be scared. I'd be scared too if... you know... that happened to me."

"Oh Ino, you don't know how scared I really am. I feel like I'm living a lie. To you, and everybody else, I come off as a normal sixteen year-old who has a great boyfriend and a loving family. I know there are girls who are envious of me, but for all the wrong reasons. My life is broken and I don't know how to fix it," I said. Ino put her hand on my shoulder.

"But you have amazing friends who can help you put the pieces together," she said, giving me a small smile. "Tomorrow, we're going to the police station and reporting that bastard. Okay?"

My mouth went dry. For too long, I've been afraid, but now I'm ready to take that leap. I licked my lips and said," Okay." But if I was going to report Kenji, I may as well go all the way. "And Ino, that's not all. Kenji abused me for three years. I don't want that to go unnoticed. I want that bastard to pay for all the pain and hurt he's caused me." Like clock work i was crying again. This has been a night of tears for me.

"Sakura, you are the strongest girl I know. All that shit Kenji put you through...it makes me want to, I can't believe I'm saying this, kill him," Ino said.

"I've been thinking that for three years. He's gone, did you know? He left the house earlier this week and we don't know where he is. I don't mind his absence, but my mom's upset. You know what? I seriously don't care how my mom is going to take the news. I love her, but... for once I want my happiness to count for something. She should be glad of my freedom from Kenji's dark presence,"I said.

"I'm sure your mom cares about you," Ino said.

"I know she does. I jsut wish she'd show it more," I said, stifling a yawn.

"You're tired," Ino stated. "Why don't you go to sleep? You'll feel better in the morning."

"Ino, my overnight bag. It's in Sasuke's car. Can you get it for me, please?"

"Sure. Anything else?"

"Don't let him in. I don't want to see him...not yet," I said. Not yet.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The broken fragments of a shatterd glass echoes in the silence. Yet no one can heat the fall. A silent screaming, and no one reaches to help me, to save me. That's how I felt in the morning when I woke up. So broken and shattered. My head was screaming in pain and it hurt to open my eyes, so I kept them closed. But I was awake. I was aware of a voice... Ino's voice.

"Yeah Sasuke, she's fine. Stop worrying so much, this is the fourth time you've called this morning. What? No, she's asleep, so you can't talk to her. I'm not lying," Ino said, talking on her phone. I opened my eyes a bit, seeing the alarm clock. It read 10:16.

I felt bad. I was hurting Sasuke's feelinfs by avoiding him like a coward. But I'm so scared to confront him. Once I tell the police today, I might tell him as well. Unless I get rid of the baby. He'll never have to know. Our relationship will stay like this. But I hate lying to him. He doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"Sasuke, Sakura's awake now. I think. I mean, she's just lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling," Ino said. I turned my head to look at her, notifying her that I could hear what she was saying. She put her hand on the reciever, so Sasuke couldn't hear. "Do you want to talk to him?" Ino whispered. I sat up and nodded my head. She gave me the phone.

"-you there?" Sasuke asked.

"S-Sasuke," I said, my voice a bit croaky from crying so much last night. Ino left so I could have a private conversation with my boyfriend.

"Sakura...how are you? Be honest with me, please. What happened last night? I'm so confused. You wouldn't even let me hold you in my arms," Sasuke said, pain in his voice.

"I'm okay. Honestly. Last night was confusing for me too, but I'm okay now. I was drunk. I wasn't myself," I said, blaming the alcohol.

"You had me so worried Sakura. You locked yourself in Ino's room and wouldn't open up for me. I thought...I thought you were mad at me. Did you not want me to touch you?" he said.

"Oh Sasuke,"I said, "What made you think I wasmad at you? I'm not. I'm mad at myself... for acting so stupid. And I do want you to touch me, to hold me and kiss me. You fill those empty spaces in me. What I'm saying is I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I am sometimes. I feel awful for what I did to you," I said, apologizing. I really am the worst girlfriend.

"You don-."

"Please accept my apology," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Sakura, I want to tell you something in person. Can you meet me tonight at six?"

"Where at?" I asked. What does he want to tell me? It must be important if he wants to talk in person.

"Meet me at the park," Sasuke said.

"But won't it be cold outside?"

"We'll keep each other warm. It's going to be perfect, you'll see," he said, sounding excited.

"Okay, I'll see you at six. Bye Sasuke," I said.

"Bye Sakura," Sasuke said. We both hung up. I closed my eyes, hoping the headache would disappear. It didn't. Groaning, I stood up and went to the bathroom where I vomited. That's how Ino found me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"Hey Sasuke. Are you ready for another lesson?" Junichi asked me. He was an extremely tall and muscular guyHe towers five inches over me and I'm six feet. Junichi is a great fighter though. So for the past week, he's been teaching me boxing moves at the gym.

"Yeah. I've been practicing at home as well, just like you told me," I answered.

"You never did tell me why you want to learn how to fight. Who the hell pissed you off kiddo?" Junichi asked. I don't know why he called me kiddo since he's only eight or nine years older than me.

"Some bastard," I said.

"Oh-ho! What did he do?" he asked, crossing his arms. I never promised Sakura that I wouldn't tell, so I guess I could tell Junichi. Who is he going to tell?

"If you really want to know, he hurt my girlfriend," I said. Junichi's facial expression changed. He almost looked sorry that he asked.

"Yo man, I'm sorry to hear that," he said. "One of my cousins used to date this abusive guy. She almost died because he beat her up so bad. I wanted to kill the bastard for what he did to her. But that fool ran off like the coward he is." Hearing that made my blood boil with anger. Kenji didn't just get kicked out, he ran off. But when I find him, I'll be ready.

"I know what you mean Junichi. It sucks that there are people like that out there in the world," I said.

"Do you want to start off with the punching bag?" Junichi asked.

"Why not," I said, putting on gloves. I walked over to where the bag was. It hung from two chains that were connected to a stand that held it upright.

"Okay Sasuke, to really get a good punch, you should use your knuckles," Junichi explained. He demonstrated by forming a fist and hitting the punching bag with his knuckles out. The bag moved a few inches from its original spot. "Now you try."

I balled up my hands into fists and began punching the bag. The chains made a clanky sound when they hit each other. With every strike, I put more force into it. I pictured Kenji's face and that got me going. i attacked the punching bag, imagining it was Kenji who was feeling all those blows.

I continued hitting that damn bag, even when it felt like my hands were coming off. There was no time to worry about bruises; that could wait for later. The chains resonated throughout the whole gym. I pictured they were Kenji's scream, and the best part was that he couldn't move, couldn't escape. He was immobolized and I was free to hit him. I didn't stop. I couldn't stop. I kept going until I heard the loud thud of the punching bag falling to the floor. The chains just hung there lamely, swaying.

"Damn Sasuke! Did you see the way you attacked that thing? I didn't know you had it in you," Junichi said, surprised.

My chest was heaving up and down with every breath I took. I was afraid to admit it, but that was the most fun I had today.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to Sakura's P.O.V.**

"You ready Sakura?" Ino asked me. We were in her car, outside the police station. The sun was out, but there was still snow outside.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be," I said. We got out of the car and entered the small building. We walked to the counter where we saw an officer who looked to be in his early thirties. His badge said WATANABE.

"Hello ladies," he said. "What can I do for you?" His smile reminded me of Kenji's. It was so fake.

"We would like to file a report for sexual assualt," Ino said. Officer Watanabe raised his eyebrow.

"What kind?" he asked.

"Rape," Ino replied.

"Who got raped?" he asked, looking at Ino and I.

"I did," I said, speaking for the first time.

"What's your name sweetie?" Officer Watanabe said. He almost looked concerned.

"S-Sakura Haruno," I stuttered.

"Sakura, well, I'm Officer Watanabe. There's no need to be afraid. Can you tell me when you got raped?"

"Um...about a month ago," I said thoughtfully.

"A month ago?" he said, confused. "Why'd you wait this long to tell?" Great. This guy isn't the sympathetic type.

"Uh, because I was scared," I said. "The guy who raped me threatened me."

"Wait, you know the guy who raped you? Why didn't you say something sooner? He could have raped another girl," Officer Watanabe said.

"Come on Sakura, tell him who it is," Ino said, squeezing my arm for support. I took a deep breath.

"Kenji Takishi," I said, looking at the officer straight in the eye. "My stepfather."

"St-Stepfather? Your own stepfather raped you?" he said. I nodded my head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes she's sure! That fucking asshole got her pregnant!" Ino exclaimed.

"Now, now young lady, there's no need to use such language. Sakura, is this true?" Officer Watanabe asked.

"Yes officer," I said. "I've never liked Kenji and I think he should go to jail for what he did to me."

"Do you have any test results to prove that you are indeed pregnant?" he asked.

"No. But I took a pregnancy test that I bought from the pharmacy," I answered.

"You do know those things aren't liable to be 100 accurate? That kind of test isn't legit."

"What do you mean?" I asked. The hope I had inside of me diminished a bit. I didn't like what I was hearing.

"What I'm saying is that in a court of law, you'll need to have a professional medical test stating you're pregnant," Officer Watanabe explained.

"You've got to be kidding," Ino said. "Sakura needs to go to the hospital and take a test? But Officer Watanabe, Kenji raped her! What more proof do you want?"

"Look little girl," he said. Ino looked offended. "I don't like being yelled at. What you two are saying ae really big claims."

"But it's the truth! Why would I lied about this?" I said. "Please believe me officer! You've got to believe me!" I was so frustrated that I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"You're a great actress Sakura, but do you want to know what I think?" he said.

"I'm not acting! I'm telling the truth," I said.

"I think you came up with this story so I'd have a reason to lock up this guy. You're just a spoiled brat who doesn't like who mommy married," Officer Watanabe said. It was like a slap in the face.

"That's not true!" Ino said, slamming down her hand on the counter.

"And you. You're the best friend who came for 'moral support.' I've seen these kind of things many times. Just go home," he said. Ino's mouth hung open. So was mine.

"So that's it? You're not going to do anything about it?" I said.

"Nope. Now, please leave," he said. I couldn't believe it.

"Come on Sakura," Ino said, glaring at the officer. She grabbed my arm to pull me outside.

"Good day young ladies," he said as we opened the door to leave.

"Fuck you," I said, flipping him off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we going to do now?" Ino asked me. She was driving me home.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"I meant about the baby," she said.

"I can't get an abortion. Do you know how much that costs? My mom will definitely notice if she's missing money in the bank," I said. "Plus, all those papers she has to sign for me to get an abortion because I'm underage. No, I don't even want her to know I'm pregnant."

"Sakura, she's your mother," Ino said.

"I'll get rid of the baby somehow. It's probably dead anyways. What do doctors call it, a stillborn?'

"I think so. But how are you going to get rid of it? I mean, it's still in your body," Ino said.

"When girls miscarraige, don't they bleed and it just comes out?" I asked. "I'll just have to make it come out by force."

"Sakura, I don't want you hurting yourself," Ino said.

"Gaara said the same thing," I said. "I appreciate that you're both trying to protect me from myself."

"That's what friends are for," she said, giving me a small smile. "But we can't give up becasue that stupid officer didn't believe us. We'll just try again." I nodded my head in agreement.

We got to my house and I got out of Ino's car. "See you tomorrow at school," I said before entering my house. Ino honked goodbye and drove off. Looking at the driveway, I noticed my mom's car wasn't there. I got out my keys that were inside my bag and opened the front door. I went to the kitchen where I saw a note posted on the fridge. I read what was written on it.

_Sakura, I went to the supermarket to buy groceries. I'll be back soon. -Mom_

I crumbled the note in my hand and threw it against the wall. Maybe it was good that she wasn't here. That way no one can hear me when I scream. I went to my bedroom and screamed into the ratty, old teddy bear my dad gave me for my third birthday. I was pissed that Officer Watanabe didn't believe me. He didn't even hear me out.

I went to my bathroom where I yanked at my hair in anger. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw a girl with swollen eyes from crying so much. Crying isn't going to do anything. It just makes me look like a sag, ugly girl. Stupid and pathetic. I slapped myself on my cheeks again and again. I fell to the tile floor and curled into a ball, sobbing.

"Why? Why me?!" I yelled. "Why did this have to happen to me?!" I didn't ask for this.

I felt so alone in that moment. I just wanted to end this. I don't want to feel like this. I know Kenji will be back...he's going to hurt me again. He always does. He never stops. I want it to stop. I want Kenji to die. I want this baby to die. I want...

Then I saw it. There it was, lying in the tub, waiting for me. How could I have forgotten? Its sharp blades reflected under the bathroom lights. I crawled to where it was and grabbed in in my shaky hands. The feeling was foreign somehow, different. What changed? Slowly, almost cautiously, I moved the razor closer to my now scar-free wrist. I was about to cut myself when I heard Sasuke's vouce in my head.

_"But you're glad, right? You're not going to cut yourself or anything?" he said, concerned. _

_"No, I'm not," I said._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise."_

I remember now. I promised Sasuke I wouldn't cut myself, and I can't break that promise. I stopped cutting because of him. I dropped the razor. It fell with a soft thud on the floor. "Sasuke-kun," I said to myself. "I love you, but...I don't think I love myself."

"Sakura, I'm home! Where are you?" my mom yelled, coming back from shopping. I hastily wiped my tears.

"In the bathroom!" I yelled back, removing my clothes. "I'm taking a shower!" My mom was in my room now.

"Well hurry up. Dinner will be ready at five," she said.

"Mom, I'm going out with Sasuke at six," I said, turning on the water.

"Sakura, don't you think you spend too much time with Sasuke?" my mom asked. No. I think we don't spend enough time together. But I didn't answer her. I lathered my hair with shampoo. Then, I inspected my body, feeling the extra fat on my stomach. It wasn't a lot, but it was there. I moved my hands to my breasts. They had gotten bigger and more tender. Now I have to clasp my bra on the last hook instead on the first.

I turned off the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked to my room. I got dressed and met my mom in the kitchen. She looked up when she heard me coming.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Sakura, I know we haven't really talked about sex before, but you sho-."

"Eww, mom!" I said. "I get it. If I'm going to have sex, I need to use protection. But don't worry about it, Sasuke and I haven't had sex." Yet.

"You haven't? Oh, thank god. I know he's a good guy, but if he pressures you, just say no of you're not ready," my mom said. "Don't do anything that you might regret."

"Mom, Sasuke is not pressuring me to have sex," I said. "How could you even think that?" This whole conversation about sex was making me uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I'm just trying to warn you about the consequences," she said.

"I am fully aware of the consequences about having unprotected sex. Trust me," I said, a hint of bitterness in my voice. "Can we just not talk about this right now? Let's enjoy our meal."

My life is a nightmare.I wish I could wake up ad find out this is all a bad dream. But I know it's not. I am awake and this is the life I've come to know. It has its negatives, but then there are the great things that make me glad to be alive: Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Gaara, my mom. These are the people that make living one more day worthwhile.

"Mom," I said.

"Hm? What is it?" she asked.

"I love you. I'm sorry if I haven't showed it lately, but I do," I said.

"I love you too sweetie," she said smiling for the first time in this whole week. Her smile made me want to smile also.

----------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting when I arrived at the park. It was mostly deserted, with only a few people still there. I sat down at a bench, waiting for Sasuke. I didn't have to wait too long.

"Hi," I said, standing up and planting a kiss on his mouth.

"Let's take a walk," he said, holding my hand. "Even though it's only been a day since I last saw you, it seems like years. I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said. "Even though I'm here with you, I still miss you. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I feel the same way," Sasuke said. I was waiting for him to say the thing he couldn't say on the phone. Deep down, it's been bugging me all day. "Sakura, I don't think you know what you do to me. Last night, I completely acted on pure emotions."

Sasuke abruptly stopped walking. "Sakura, look up What's that? Do you see that?" he asked, pointing to the night sky. I looked up, only seeing the stars that were now visible.

"What? I don't see anything," I said.

"You don't see it?" Sasuke asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Are you sure?" However, his voice held a tinge of excitement.

"Wait...is that a blimp?" I said, seeing a blimp that I hadn't noticed before. It wasn't particulary big. "It says something." In large, bright letters was written a message: **SAKURA- I LOVE YOU! **I looked over at Sasuke. He was smiling. "Is this true?" I asked.

"Yes. Sakura Haruno, I love you," he said, lifting me up in his arms and kissing me. This kiss was more heart-felt and sincere; there was nothing sexual about it.

"Sasuke, I love you too," I said to him, stroking his hair. He was caressing my cheek, looking into my eyes with affection. "I love you. I can't stop saying it," I said, laughing softly. I felt like my heart had grown inside of me. Sasuke's love awoken a new kind of happiness that I never knew existed. I thought I was happy with him before, but now I'm ecstatic. I feel like I can fly if I want to.

We kissed again. And again. We fell to the snow-covered grass and held each other, connecting our lips, bodies, everything. I had never felt so open towards anyone like this before. I never knew how much emotion you could put in a kiss. If love had a taste, Sasuke's lips would be it.

We contined kissing until we had to stop for oxygen. I rested my head on his chest as we looked up into the stars. It seemed like they were shining only for us. I touched my angel necklace, and with Sasuke's arms around around me, I felt protected. "Are you glad you came?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "I thought you would never say those words."

"Of course I would. I just wanted to wait until thet perfect moment. I love you Dum-dum and I want to keep you. I never want to let you go," Sasuke said, holding me more tightly. I breathed him in, nuzzling my head into his warm jacket.

"Sasuke," I whispered,"you have slowly become my most important person. One of these days, I want to show you how important you really are to me." Closing my eyes, I pictured the two of us staying like this forever.

---------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Wow, this chapter actually turned out to be longer than we planned. The next chapter will be the return of a beloved character that you have all come to know and hate. Please REVIEW!!!**


	15. Nothing

**A/N: Whoa, it's been a looooong time since we've updated. We are just so behind with all our stories and it's quite frustrating actually. Like, we know what's going to happen, but we don't have time to actually put our thoughts on paper. Argh! **

**This chapter may seem a bit slow in the beginning, but it's all leading towards this one big moment in the end. Not to give it away, but hopefully it'll take you all by surprise. **

**Chapter 14- Nothing **

One month later...

I feel fat and disgusting. And eating these potato chips Ino bought from the vending machines isn't helping. I'm so nervous. The doctor isn't here yet and both Ino and I are getting impatient.

Last week the two of us went to the hopital so I could get a "proper" pregnancy test. The doctor who tended me was in her late twenties and was cool about it. She didn't make me feel one bit uncomfortable about the situation. I was just glad that Ino was with me because I didn't want to be alone.

Now here we are again, waiting. "What's taking her so long?" Ino asked.

"She's probably still busy with another patient. This is a hospital you know," I said. I was sittting down in a narrow bed that was covered by tissue paper that made noise everytime you moved.

If I was ever going to bring Kenji down, then I'd need proof. This would be my proof that I would show to the police, then they'd have to believe me. All the pain I went through will finally have a voice in court. Kenji will be a ruined man, living the rest of his worthless life with shame. Yes. I'll make sure of it.

Just then Dr. Chung entered the small hospital room with a smile. She was holding a folder in her hands. "Good afternoon Sakura Haruno," she said.

"Hello Dr. Chung," I said.

"Well, Sakura, there is no denying the fact that you're three months pregnant. But that was quite obvious when you came here last week, insisting to take a test," Dr. Chung said. "From what you told me, you had all the symptons."

I nodded my head. "I just wanted to be 100 sure. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be sure, right?"

"Right. Well, here's the results," she said, handing me the papers inside the folder. I grabbed them and folded them into my purse.

"Let's go Ino," I said. The doctor was trying to tell me something, but I quickly left with Ino by my sie. We got to the parking lot where Ino's car was.

"Okay, next stop: police station," she said, driving. "How much trouble do you think we're going to be in when our parents find out that we ditched school?"

I shrugged, not caring. That was the least of my problems. The only think that matters right now is getting Kenji arrested. Can't Ino drive faster? Just then, my phone rang. I checked to see who it was. Sasuke. When I told him I didn't need a ride to school today, he was already suspicious.

"Hi Sasuke," I said. Ino was listening intently.

"Sakura, where are you? How come you're not at school? Ino's absent as well," he said.

"She's with me. Don't worry, we're okay," I said.

"Where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"We're in her car. Ino and I decided to spend the day shopping. We're driving to the mall right now," I said, coming up with the lamest excuse ever.

"Where are you really? Be honest this time," Sasuke said. He knows me well.

"Sasuke, I...," I said, looking at Ino for help. She took my cellphone from my hands.

"Hey Sasuke, it's me, Ino. My dad gve me his credit card, and by gave I mean I took it from his wallet. I kidnapped Sakura for the day and we're going to shop till we can't shop no more," Ino said in her perky voice. Sasuke said something, but I couldn't really hear it.

"I'ts just one day, geez. It's not like the school is going to suspend us," she said. "Or are you jeaous that I get to spend the whole day with your precious Sakura?" Ino said, laughing. She passed me back my phone.

"Sakura, I can't believe you agreed to Ino's madness," Sasuke said, a lightness to his voice. He wasn't mad. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later. Lunch is almost going to end. Bye, I love you."

"Love you too," I said, hanging up. I could feel a smile on my lips. It's always magical to hear Sasuke saying that he loves me.

"Sakura, you don't know how lucky you are to have someone like Sasuke. He's good looking, rich, smart, and he's totally in love with you. How does it feel to have someone love you the way Sasuke does?" Ino asked me.

"It feels like bliss. And I don't want that feeling to ever go away," I said. Even though I'm sixteen and too inexperienced, I know (I just know) that what Sasuke and I have is real love. We may be young, but we're not stupid.

"We're here," Ino said, parking her car in the police station. We got out of the car and entered the station. There was a different guy this time who greeted us.

"Good morning ladies. Shouldn't you be at school?" the officer asked. He was old. Fifty at least. His face looked kind and trustworthy. I was immediately at ease.

"It's a staff development day," Ino said, just like we practiced. Then I did my thing. I showed Officer Ishii the papers and told him my story. He was shocked from what he heard.

"Please officer, can you help me?" I asked.

"Of course. This man, if you can call him that after what he did to you, deserves to be locked behind bars. I'll see to it," Officer Ishii said.

"Oh, thank you!" I said.

"Yeah, thanks," Ino said. "The last guy, Officer Watanabe was horrible."

"Well, he got fired for not following the law. People claimed assualts and robberies and he didn't file them. He admitted to be having 'financial' problems, which caused him to be careless. That was a bunch of crap. Oh, pardon my language ladies. Anyways, Officer Watanabe had a drinking problem. But he's in rehab right now," Officer Ishii explained.

I don't pity him.

"So, when are you going to arrest Kenji?" I asked.

"Well, since you don't know where he is, me and my guys are going to look for him. Hopefully he's still in this town. If we can't find him in two days, he's going to be on the WANTED list. We'll post wanted pictures of him and sooner or later, we'll get him. By the way, do you have a picture of Kenji with you?" Officer Ishii said.

"Yes, I do. I came prepared," I said, looking in my purse for that picture of Kenji. I found it. It was a picture of him on his wedding day with my mom. I handed it to the officer.

"Okay. Now I know how he looks like. He doesn't look too horrible, from the way you described him. But yet again, men like him never do. Take care Sakura, with everything," Officer Ishii said to me. "That baby inside of you is the biggest evidence against Kenji. I'm surprised your mom hasn't divorced him yet."

"She's planning to," I said, which wasn't a complete lie. After not hearing from Kenji in one month, my mom got tired of waiting for him to come back. She realized that he didn't really love her like he said he did. Now she wants to spend more mother/daughter time with me.

"Good day young ladies. I'll call you if we find him," Officer Ishii said.

"Goodbye," Ino and I said leaving. I sighed in relief.

"Ohmigod! We did it! We actually did it! Sakura, do you know what this means? Kenji, a.k.a. the son of Satan, is going to rot in jail. I hope his inmates beat him up real bad," Ino said excitedly. I smiled at that thought: Kenji covered in cuts and bruises. It'd be cruel irony.

"What do you want to do next?" Ino asked.

"I'm starving! Let's go somewhere to eat," I said, rubbing my stomach. "Right now I'm craving a big plate of spaghetti."

"Italian it is," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Ino arrived at my house, I immediately noticed my mom's car outside. She was supposed to still be at work,

"So what are you going to tell her?" Ino asked.

"If I tell her our little made up story, you'll get in trouble as well," I said.

"So? All my parents are going to do is probably ground me for a week and not give me my allowance. To them, that is harsh punishment," Ino said.

"I'm not ready to tell her the truth yet. I need time. Her opinion of me actually counts. I don't want to ruin the innocent image that she has of me," I said.

"You didn't ruin anything. Kenji did. So stop blaming yourself," she said. "You're a great girl Sakura, and a good daughter."

"Thanks for saying that," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt. "See you tomorrow Ino." I got out of her car.

"Bye!" she said, driving away. I walked to my front door, taking a deep breath before opening it.

"Where have you been Sakura? The school called and notified me that you had an unexcused absence," my mom said in an accusing voice, pouncing on me. "Were you with him? That _boy? _He's a bad influence on you. Ever since you two started going out you've been so distant with me."

"That boy, Sasuke, hasn't changed me. And he's not a bad influence on me either. You're such a hypocrite! Just a few weeks ago you said he was a good guy," I said, defending Sasuke.

"Yes, I did say that. But that was before you spent so much time with Sasuke," she said. I hate how she just assumes things. She never used to be like this.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked, heating up.

"It's not right. It's just not right!" mom shouted. "I hardly see you anymore and I get so lonely being here all by myself."

I knew now what _really _bothered her.

"You're just jealous! You're jealous of what Sasuke and I have. Just because your husband walked out on you doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. You know what? I'm happy. Happy! But you don't even care. You're too busy drowning in your pity!" I yelled.

"Young lady, that's no way to talk to your mother. Go to your room!" she said.

"Gladly!" I said, stomping away.

"And I don't want you to see Sasuke anymore!" mom yelled as I loudly shut my door. Like hell I won't. She can't tell me what to do. If I want to see Sasuke, I'll see him, where and when I feel like it. He's my boyfriend and I love him and he loves me. Nothing and no one will tear us apart.

I screamed into my pillow in frustration. My mom thinks she won the fight, but she didn't. I'm going to see Sasuke tonight, and she can't stop me. I'll wait until she's sound asleep, then I'll sneak out of the house and go to him. We can meet in the park or wherever. It doesn't matter. I just need to see him; to know that my mom's words can't separate us. Because that's just what they are: words. Our love is stronger than that.

Silence.

Sobs.

My mom was in her own room, crying. I could hear her through the thin walls. For a moment, I felt like comforting her and apologizing. But I resisted the temptation. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Sasuke's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Dum-dum," he said playfully. I smiled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just in my room."

"Busted?"

"Yeah. Big time. I don't think I can leave my room," I said.

"Is your mom holding you hostage?" Sasuke asked. I let out a few laughs.

"Something like that. Anyways, I need to see you. Can we meet somewhere tonight?"

"Trying to escape? Sakura, I don't want your mom to get even more mad at me."

"I don't care. Sasuke...I..."

"I get it. Wait for me a few blocks from your house and I'll pick you up. Is midnight okay?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I waited. My mom had gone to sleep a little past ten. Dinner was really uncomfortable and silent. I felt quesy and hardly ate anything. I turned the sink on to cover the sound of my retching. Then I brushed my teeth.

I looked at my clock. 11:54. I put on my jacket and opened my window, letting the cool air in. I jumped down from my window, touching the ground two feet below. Running, I reached the end of my block, seeing Sasuke's car heading towards me. His headlights illuminated me in the darkness. He stopped, giving me a chance to get in. I greeted him with a kiss.

"Um..where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked, his hand on my knee.

"Anywhere's fine with me," I said. He nodded his head as he drove to the nearest gas station. He parked behind the convenient store.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked.

"It was good, before I got home that is," I said. "You're not mad at me for making you meet me at this late time are you?"

"No," he said. "I'm always glad to be with you." Sasuke gave me a kiss on my forehead. "So, what happened at home?"

"My mom and I got into this huge fight. To make a long story short, she said I can't see you again," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she thinks you're a negative influence on me and we spent too much time together. But she just doesn't understand, you know?" I said.

"Yeah," Sasuke said. "So what now? We can only see each other at school?"

"Sasuke, you obviously don't know me very well," I said smiling. He was smiling as well, his dimples showing. "She can't separate us, no one can. We'll be more closer because of this."

"Your mom will get over it anyways, you'll see. She only said that in the heat of the moment. I don't think she meant it," Sasuke said, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But still, it pisses me off," I said. "She can _never _be happy for me."

"Sakura...don't say that, please. She's your mom and she loves you. You're lucky to have her," he said. I could hear the sadness in his voice. I moved my head to look at him.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you with m-."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I've upset you. I shouldn't have said anything at all," I said, tearing a bit.

"Please don't cry because of that. I don't like seeing you cry," Sasuke said, wiping away my tears. "You only get one mom. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't spend your limited time with her arguing."

It was horrible that Sasuke lost his mom at such a young age. He doesn't like to talk about his parent's death a lot, but I know it hurts him inside.

I hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, his breath warm on my neck. "Sasuke, you're not alone. You have me and I hope I'm enough," I whispered, still clinging to him.

"You're _always _enough Sakura. _Always,_" Sasuke whispered back, giving me a kiss on the lips. I moved closer to him, until I was sitting on his lap. My back was hitting the steering wheel, but Sasuke moved his seat further back. His tongue entered my mouth, savoring my taste. Sasuke's hands trailed down from the arch of my back to my butt, groping.

Buttons. There's too many buttons. That's what I'm thinking about when I'm trying to unbutton Sasuke's shirt. Finally. I stared, holding in my breath. Slowly, I glided my fingers down Sasuke's abdomen, feeling his hard-as-rock muscles. Obviously he's been working out or else he's one lucky guy to have that perfect body.

Sasuke started to unzip my jacket, throwing it aside. I stared down at him, waiting for his next move. He grabbed my shirt, pulling it up over my head. That too he threw aside. Now all I had was my bra. Instinctively I covered myself with my arms, but Sasuke pushed my arms away, changing positions. He was on top now. Again he smirked.

"I like what I see," he said in my ear, sending shivers up my body. He kissed me again, moving his hand up and down the side of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him, exploring the soft muscles of his naked back.

"Sasuke...," I murmered as he began to suck on my neck. It all felt too good. He pushed one of my bra straps down, kissing my shoulder. His lips moved to my collarbone, then he planted a tiny kiss inbetween my breasts. I let out a small moan, my fingernails digging into Sasuke's back.

My body felt so hot, afire from his touch and kisses. Sasuke was struggling to unclasp my bra, but failing. "How the hell do you take this off? I'm ready to just rip it off," he said. I laughed at his frustration. I reached behind me and took off the bra myself, throwing it aside. I could trust Sasuke. He wasn't going to hurt me or take advantage of me.

I looked up at Sasuke's face. It was priceless. "So Sasuke, what are you going to do to me?" I asked seductively, raising an eyebrow. He licked his lips before approaching me. Sasuke lowered his head down to one of my breasts and started to gently suck on my nipple. I was delerious from pleasure, from the way his tongue teased my breast. I buried my hands in Sasuke's hair, moaning his name. I wrapped my legs around his waist, feeling his hard erection. I reached down and cupped him. I heard a low growl from Sasuke as he attacked my lips. I was so consumed in this kiss, our tongues playing with each other. Sasuke's hands roamed down to my waistband, where he almost stuck them inside my pants. But he didn't.

He stopped, looked at me, his breath uneven. It was so hot in the car. He rolled off me, reaching for my hand. "Do you...Do you want to continue?" he asked me.

"I want to, but...no, not tonight. Not like this," I said. Making love in Sasuke's car was not going to be romantic. Especially when parked outside a gas station.

"I understand," he said. "But it's so hard sometimes. I want to make you mine so badly."

"But you already have me. Here," I said, placing my hand on the left side of his chest, where his heart was. I could feel it beating. We smiled, like two young people crazy in love. "I love you. Did you hear me? I love you," I said, smothering Sasuke's face in kisses.

"Oh God Sakura, I love you so much," he said, holding me in his arms to keep me warm. My bare skin touched his bare skin. It felt incredible just to be caressed by him; his fingers gently stroking my smooth skin in a circular motion. And he was doing it absentmindedly as we talked.

"Perhaps it's good we stopped. I don't even have a condom," Sasuke said.

"Would you have had sex with me without using protection?" I asked, curious.

"Maybe. I mean, I know you don't have any STDs since you're still a virgin," he said. I wish he hadn't said that. I wish he hadn't just assumed that. What if I tell him? Would he not want to do it with me if he knew? He thinks I'm this pure, innocent virgin but I'm not. I'm not! I wish I was.

"Um...what about... what if we had unprotected sex and... uh, I...if I got pregnant?" I said, stumbling to come with the words to ask.

"Sakura, what's with all these questions? Look, I'm sorry if I gave off a weird idea to you, but I don't want any kids. And neither do you, I'm sure. If you're worried about ending up pregnant, you're not going to. That's why I'm going to use a condom. Don't worry," Sasuke said. kissing my cheek.

Don't cry Sakura, I told myself. You can't let him see you cry. You'll just make things worse. Too late. The unwanted tears are coming down.

"Sakura, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say something?" Sasuke asked. Why does he always blame himself? Does he think he makes me unhappy? He doesn't.

I grabbed my shirt from the floor and put it on. I was about to grab my jacket when Sasuke turned my head to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked, looking at me straight in the eye. He was concerned.

"Sasuke, would you still love me if I told you something bad that you wouldn't want to hear? Would you?" I questioned.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please. Answer the question. Would you still love me?"

"Yes," he said, sounding certain.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm 100 sure. Sakura, what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I was just testing you," I said, a small smile forming on my face. Soon. I'll tell him soon. Tonight's not the right time.

"Did I pass?" Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Of course you did," I said, putting on my jacket. Sasuke was putting on his shirt and quickly buttoning it. He grabbed my bra from the floor and handed it to me.

"Here, you almost forgot about this," Sasuke said, getting flustered.

"You can keep it. It can be like a souvenir of tonight," I said. He nodded his head shyly and put it inside his compartment.

I sat down on the passenger seat as Sasuke turned on the ignition. All the roads were empty as we drove. I checked the time on Sasuke's digital clock in his car. It was already one in the morning. I'd only get about five hours of sleep. But it was worth it.

"Do you want me to still pick you up for school?" Sasuke asked as he stopped the car a few houses away from mine. The engine was quietly purring in the silent night.

"Yes," I said, unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Sweet dreams," he said, kissing me.

"Goodnight Sasuke," I replied, getting out of his car and closing the door. I blew him a kiss and saw him smile. He didn't drive off until I was safely in my room. As he left, I heard him honk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at the scale and saw that I gained two pounds since last week. I sighed before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Sakura," my mom said, drinking her coffee. She looked tired today. I went to the cupboard to grab a cereal box, then I got milk from the fridge. I still hadn't spoken to my her. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment?" she asked.

"No," I said. "But you deserve it."

She looked down at her lap, silent. Then she started to chuckle softly, almost sadistically. "Is this how it's going to be between the two of us?" she asked, not looking up.

"I don't know. Maybe," I said chewing my cereal, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you love Sasuke more than your own mother? Tell me, I can handle it." I gasped.

"Mom! I can't believe you're making me choose!" I said.

"You love him that much, huh?" she said, her voice cracking. It was then that I realized she was crying. "I understand. I wouldn't love me either."

I didn't say anything. I didn't even know what to say to her. So I stayed silent, transfixed to my spot in the kitchen.

"Kenji doesn't love me...and now you don't either. Why?" mom cried, covering her face with her hands. She reminded me of, well, me. It wasn't that long ago when I used to cry like that (maybe even more) because I felt unloved. That feeling was like shit. It felt horrible and lonely.

Does she feel that way too?

I moved to where she was and gently patted her back. It felt weird, like I was the adult and she was the child. She looked up at me and hesitated to hug me. I hugged her as she cried and apologized. "I never should have said that about Sasuke. Y-You can still see him. In fact, invite him to dinner tonight. I'll cook," mom said, wiping her tears. She was already standing up and making a list of food to buy. I smiled quietly.

"Thanks mom," I said. "I'll tel-."

HONK! HONK!

"Well, you better go. He's here already," mom said. "Oh, and maybe this weekend we can go to a relaxation spa. Just the two of us."

"Okay. It sounds like fun," I said, grabbing my backpack and leaving. I saw Sasuke in the car with a smirk on his face.

"Did you two reconcile?" he asked.

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Sakura, you can't stay that mad at a person for too long. You're too kind," Sasuke said. "By the way, where's my morning kiss?" I kissed his smiling lips, but for not that too long because he was already driving.

Last night's memories came back to me and I tried to suppress a blush. _Tried to. _Sasuke noticed and I saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Umm...Sasuke...," I said, noticing how quiet it was between us. He inclined his head to let me know he was listening. "You're invited to have dinner with my mom and me tonight," I said.

"Sure," he said. "I'll be there." I nodded my head.

Awkward silence.

"Sooo..."

"Sakura, if you regret anything that happened last night, I don't," Sasuke said suddenly. He was looking straight ahead.

"I don't regret anything either," I replied.

"Oh."

"It's just that last night I exposed myself more. And I don't mean physically," I said, trying to explain. I was almost going to tell him the truth the other night, but I didn't. Still, maybe tonight I can. At dinner. I'll tell my mom as well. Then all hell can break loose later.

"You're not ashamed of-."

"No," I said, cutting him off. "I just want you to know that what happened last night was a big step for me. Emotionally." Sasuke's the first guy since being raped that I've ever let see me without my top on. And he wasn't greedy like Kenji was. No, I can't even compare Sasuke to that bastard. They're so different.

I felt Sasuke's hand on top of mine. He had such a serious look on his face, it made him look older. "I'm not like my brother. I'm going to respect you and treat you good," he said. " Because you deserve it Sakura. You're the best thing that's happened to me."

I was deeply touched. I leaned over to kiss him. "I was wondering," he said, "if you would want to try that again soon."

"Sasuke, you perv," I said, ruffling his hair. "Ah, I'm only teasing you."

We got to school and met up with the gang. They were talking about the upcoming exams that were in two weeks. It was really important for us to pass them.

"I almost failed last year's exam," Naruto said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ino said.

"Hey! Was that an insult?" he said.

"Anyways, let's go to the basketball game today afterschool. I heard it was going to be fun," Tenten said, changing subjects. I felt Sasuke's arm around my waist, lightly tickling me. I suppressed my urge to laugh. He knew exactly where my ticklish spot was. I looked at him and stuck my tongue out.

"...going to win. We have the best team," Gaara said.

"We better win," Neji said. "I hate losing to our rival school."

"Yeah, they always have to rub in our faces," Gaara said.

"But not this year 'cause we're going to kick their asses," Tenten said. Everyone agreed.

RRRIIINNGG!!

We all separated and went to our first class. "You guys seem different today," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He shrugged before answering.

"I don't know. I guess you two seem more wrapped into each other than usual. Did you guys even listen to what we were talking about?" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Something about kicking asses," I said. I heard Naruto sigh.

"Is something troubling you Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No...yes...ugh, I don't know. I want what you guys have," he said,"with Hinata."

Surprisingly, I wasn't surprised.

"Then just ask her out. Something tells me she's going to say yes," I said. "If she doesn't faint, of course."

"Sakura, that's great advice!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke snorted and I punched him on the arm. "So you really think she's going to say yes?"

"Yeah," I said, happy for him.

We entered our math classroom and Sasuke had to leave me to sit in his assigned seat. Naruto, on the other hand, wouldn't stop talking. Kakashi coughed to make his presence known. "Okay class, it's time that we start reviewing for the exams coming up soon," he said. We all groaned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classes went by fast and sooner than I thought, it was fourth period already. I sat down nest to Sasuke and greeted him with a smile.

Gai was rambling on about his lesson when an office note arrived. "Sakura Haruno, it's for you. You're wanted in the office. You might want to bring your backpack just in case you don't come back," Gai said. I stood up, grabbed my backpack and walked out of the classroom, leaving Sasuke alone. It's probably about yesterday, I thought. Does skipping school go on your permanent record?

I arrived at the office, where one of the school secretaries looked up from her computer. "Are you Sakura Haruno?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," she said with a small laugh. "Your uncle is waiting for you outside in the parking lot. He came to pick to pick you up."

My uncle? I haven't seen him in almost a year. Why is he here? My birthday's coming up next month, maybe he's here to visit me. Odd, my mom didn't mention anything. Unless it's a surprise. Yeah, that must be it. Uncle Mihoko is always full of surprises.

"So, do I just leave?" I asked. The secretary nodded her head.

"Yes, he already signed you out," she said.

I walked out of the office into the hallways. I passed classrooms where the students looked bored out of their minds. I finally made it to the front of the school and stepped outside. I didn't see my uncle Mihoko. Instead there was a hooded man with sunglasses, wearing a big, gray trenchcoat. There was something familiar about him that I didn't like.

I walked on anyways, thinking my uncle was probably waiting inside his car. It was cold outside. I passed the man without a glance at his face. He looked kind of scary. Then I felt his hand on my mouth.

"Shh. Don't be scared Sakura. I won't hurt you," he said in my ear. I shivered. It was Kenji. I immediately started to panic.

He sniffed my hair, inhaling my flowery scent. "Oh, how I missed you Sakura," Kenji said. I tried to free myself from him, but he held me tightly. "Don't even try to escape from me. You are mine and no one else's."

Quickly, he pulled out a piece of rope from his pocket and tied back my hands. I took that opportunity to scream for help but Kenji just taped my mouth, muffling my screams. Then he roughly pushed me to his car where he buckled me to the passenger seat. Once he was in the driver's seat, he removed the tape from my mouth.

"What do you want from me?" I asked, my voice shaking a bit.

"Don't you know? I'm just taking back what's rightfully mine," Kenji said, driving away from the school. "You told the police didn't you, bitch? Now they're looking for me."

"H-How do you know?" Officer Ishii said they wouldn't post wanted pictures until tomorrow.

"A good friend of mine told me last week. He was drunk of course. He said that you came to the police station a few weeks ago, telling him what I did to you," Kenji explained.

"Officer Watanabe," I said throught clenched teeth.

"He also told me that you were carrying my son," Kenji said. I just looked at him, completely useless. "This is perfect. Everything's going to work out perfectly."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, scared.

"Don't you get it Sakura? I'm taking you with me and we're going to start our new lives together. Far, far away from here," he said, sounding crazy. "Just you, me, and our son." He put his hand on my stomach and I moved farther away from him.

"You fucking bastard! You make me sick!" I yelled. "And I don't love you. I love Sasuke."

"Don't say that asshole's name in front of me," Kenji said. "I'm not going to share you. I already told you, you're mine. We're meant for each other. Why can't you see it?"

"I don't belong to you!" I said.

"Yes you do! I've been inside of you!" Kenji said, driving faster than the speed limit.

"You raped me Kenji!" I cried. He ignored that comment.

"I bet he's had his filthy hands all over you, hasn't he?!" Kenji asked, getting angry. He kept driving faster and faster.

"Dammit Kenji, slow down!" I said.

"How many times have you slept with him since I left, huh?! You slut!" He was shouting now. He passed a red light, not caring about anything.

"Kenji!" I screamed, seeing the big truck ahead. It was too late. Kenji was driving too fast and he couldn't stop the car.

The last thing I saw was a bright flashing light before blackness consumed my vision.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, it's really mean of us to end this chapter in a cliffhanger. Kenji has gone completely psycho!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Revelations

**A/N: OMG!! We've reached 200 reviews!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!! You guys are the best and we love the fact that you love this story so much! **

**Thanks to: MalfadoClearwater, SweetRevenge1, khearu, Onyx Cherry Blossom, XxMiyakaxX, miroku girl15, deedee2034, My Bloody Demise, Bells-n-Akira, eyeSharingan, narutoalicefan, dragondreamer99, CherryBlossom9470, taffyz, Emo Vampire Princess Bella, TeenageCrisis, Bloody Kunie, nandy, BlackStoneCherry, nomanslandvicki, tamora1, KathH, K and Jazz, Random and ShikaGal, AlphPine, otaku-freak-16, Princess of drama, Ikilledthetoothfairy, SakuraSasuke500, inuyasha2847684, xx-tenshi-xx, Night'sBullet, and xJaeDx.**

**The parts that are in italics in between some scene changes are kinda like Sakura's flashback/thoughts from waaaay back. Yeah. Hope it's not too confusing.**

**Chapter 15- Revelations**

All I felt was pain. An excruciating amount of pain.

Blood was rushing out of me in so many places. There was a strong metallic taste in my mouth. I was slowly losing consciousness within me, my last thought. I wonder...

...is this how it feels to die?

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

"You know what guys? I think I'm just going to leave. I'm not having much fun," I said to my friends. We were at the bastketball game, sitting on the bleachers. I'm not sure if they heard me because it was too loud in the gymnasium.

"Aww Sasuke, c'mon! You have to stay!" Naruto said.

"Yeah Sasuke, the game hasn't even ended yet," Neji said.

"And our team is actually winning!" Hinata said, excited about the game.

"It just doesn't feel the same without Sakura. I tried calling her, but she doesn't pick up. Her phone goes straight to voicemail," I said.

"Well, maybe she's busy. Where did she go anyways?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. But I'm supposed to have dinner with her and her mom tonight," I answered.

"You'll see her tonight then. Geez Sasuke, you act like you can't be away from her for five minutes," Tenten said.

"It's not that. I just feel like something bad is going to happen," I said. I've been feeling like this for the past two hours. Something inside me is sending these bad vibes all over my body. It's making my heart beat fast, like it's going to explode any minute now. I don't like this feeling at all.

"Wow, I never thought you were the premonition type," Tenten said. She doesn't get it. None of them get it. If they could feel what I'm feeling right now, then they would know.

"So are you going to stay Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Fine," I said, giving in. Maybe the excitement of the basktetball game would overpower these bad feelings. I want to make them go away.

"Alright!" Naruto said enthusiastically, claaping my back. I settled back in my seat, trying to make myself more comfortable. I watched the game with half-interested eyes, just waiting for it to end. Then I got a call on my cell phone. I picked it up quickly, thinking it was Sakura.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sasuke? Is that you? This is Mrs. Takishi, Sakura's mom," she said on the other line. It was hard to hear her, but her voice sounded kind of shaky.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Takishi. Is Sakura with you? I've been calling her but she doesn't pick up," I said. I didn't hear anything from the other line. "Hello? Mrs. Takishi, are you still there? Hello?"

The buzzer went off, signifying that the game ended. Our team won. Everyone stood up from their seats and started cheering, stomping, making loud noise.

"Sasuke," Mrs. Takishi said. Now I definitely knew she was crying.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked. That bad "premonition" came back to me.

"Oh Sasuke! I-It's Sakura," she said, crying. I was struggling to hear her. All around me people were smiling and enjoying the victory.

"Sakura? What happened to her? Is she okay?" I said, worried. Oh no. Please no. Don't let anything bad happen to her.

"Sh-She's in the hospital. She was in a c-car accident. Oh God...Sakura's in really critical condition. The doctors say she l-lost a lot of blood," Mrs. Takishi said.

No.

I stared straight ahead, not really looking at anything. I felt immobolized. I couldn't move. I sat still, the phone in my hand.

This can't be happening. Not to her. Sakura, _my _Sakura. This isn't happening.

I have to go to her. Now.

I closed my cellphone and put it in my pocket. I stood up and tried to get out of here, but there were so many people in my way.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you going?" Gaara asked me. He had to shout in order to make himself heard. I didn't answer him. I had to leave quickly. I couldn't waste any time. I pushed people out of my way, ignoring their mean comments. I didn't care.

"Teme, what the hell is your problem?" Naruto said, catching up to me. "Sorry about him. He didn't mean to push you aside," he said to a sophomore girl. "Sasuke, wait up!"

I was finally at the gym entrance. I walked out to the freezing cold, looking for my car in the parking lot. I felt Naruto's strong grip on my arm. I turned around to look at him. "What?!" I yelled. I could see the rest of the gang coming out of the gym.

"Damn Sasuke, what's wrong with you? Why did you storm out of there? You could have seriously hurt someone," Naruto said, letting go of me.

"It's Sakura," I said, straining my voice to make the words come out. If I said them aloud, they would become more real.

"What happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. Everyone else caught up to us now and they too were wating for my response. I looked down at the ground, unable to meet their eyes.

"Sakura is really hurt. She was in a car accident and right now she's in the hospital. I have to go see her. So please, just leave me alone," I said. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Like hell we'd just leave you alone. We care about Sakura as well so we're coming with you," Gaara said. I nodded my head, glad for company.

_"Okay Princess, when you go down, I'm going to catch you," my dad said. We were at the playground in the park. I was standing at the top of the slide, a rosy-cheeked three year old toddler. _

_" 'Kay Daddy," I said, smiling. "Wheee!" My dad caught me in his arms and spun me around in the air, like I was a superhero or something. _

_"That's my girl. Now let's try the swings. You're not scared, are you?" he said, placing me down on the swing seat. I grabbed on to the chains on each side. _

_"I'm not scared of anything," I replied. It was my first time being on a swing. A big-kid one, I mean. Not the other ones for babies._

_My dad started to push me, slowly at first, then faster. I laughed, feeling the wind on my face. It was the closest thing to flying. _

_"Dad, do you love mom?" I asked. I was eight at the time, and I had just seen my parents arguing. _

_"Of course I do," he answered, alghough I didn't believe him. I think he said it because he didn't want me to be sad. "It's just...sometimes adults argue to vent out what they're feeling. Otherwise we'd just bottle everything up inside and that's not good."_

_"Why?" I asked. I didn't like seeing them argue. Why couldn't they just hide what they're truly feeling if it kept everyone (mostly me) happy? I knew it was a selfish thought, but I wanted my dad and mom to stay together forever._

_"Because...," dad said,"because, Sakura, some people just explode with all that hidden emotion inside. It eats them up and some just die."_

_"I don't want you to die! I don't want you to leave me!" I said, hugging him, tears threatening to fall. _

_"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you," he said._

_"Mom, where's dad?" I said, noticing he wasn't home yet. _

_"He left."_

_"Left? No! He said he wouldn't!"_

_"Sakura, I know you're upset, but...he wants to divorce me," my mom said, starting to cry. _

_"A divorce? But he loves you. You love each other," I said, not comprehending the situation. _

_"Sometimes love isn't enough."_

_"It should be." Then I ran to my room and cried. _

We drove in two cars to the hospital. When we finally got there, we saw Sakura's mom in the waiting room. To be quite honest, she looked horrible. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata quickly ran to her to comfort her.

"I never liked hospitals," Neji said, looking around the waiting area. "They smell bad and everyone looks so grim."

"I know what you mean," I said. I couldn't picture Sakura lying in a cold hospital bed. This whole place just doesn't suit Sakura.

I started to ask around, trying to find out how Sakura was doing. But none of the nurses told me anything useful. "Please m'am, can you tell me anything about a patient named Sakura Haruno?" I asked a nurse who had a clipboard in her hand. She had just come out of the ER. Was Sakura in there?

"You mean the young girl with pink hair?" she said. I nodded, grateful she knew who Sakura was.

"Is she doing okay? She's not in the ER, is she?" I asked.

"Are you her boyfriend?" the nurse asked, a pitiful look on her face.

"Yes," I said. She sighed, looking around to see if anyone was eavesdropping on us.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but, Sakura has a concussion. She's been unconscious for five hours now and the doctors are worried." I took this in, not wanting to believe it, but I had to. This was real. Sakura was seriously hurt...her life could be in danger. "Well, I have to go now," the nurse said, leaving. I slowly walked over to where Mrs. Takishi was. I had so many questions.

"Oh Sasuke, there you are," she said when she saw me. She used a tissue to wipe her eyes. "The doctors won't let me see my daughter. What am I supposed to do? Just stand here waiting? What if she needs me?" I didn't want to tell her, but I had to.

"Mrs. Takishi," I said. Everyone looked at me. "Sakura's unconscious. She...She has a concussion." She sank down on a chair while Hinata gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Sasuke, you're joking, right?" Gaara said. I solemnly shook my head. He ran his hand through his hair. "But she'll be okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know anything!" I said. Gaara took a few steps back from me.

"Sasuke, calm down! Yelling won't fix anything," Neji said.

I walked over to where Mrs. Takishi was sitting and bent down so we were eye-level. "Who was in the car with Sakura? Why were they in a car accident?" I asked. "Please, tell me. What happened?"

"I...It doesn't make sense to me," she said. "The hospital called and I rushed over here. Nurses and officers surrounded me, telling me what happened. When they found Sakura, her hands were tied up and she was bleeding profusely. The police also found a loaded gun in the glove compartment, suitcases, and two airplane tickets."

"Sakura was kidnapped," I said, letting it sink in. "This guy...he was serious about leaving with Sakura. Who is he?" I was angry now. What if he had succeeded? Then Sakura would be gone now, away from me. But it's not like she's in a better condition right now.

"Th-The police suspect that it was K-Kenji," she said, looking at her small hands.

I clenched my teeth, my hands balling into fists. Kenji! Kenji did this to Sakura?! He's the reason she's lying in a hospital bed?! "Where is he so I can kill him?" I muttered.

"Sasuke!" Ino said, hearing me.

"Kenji? But isn't he your husband? Why did he kidnap her?" Naruto asked.

"Where is he?!" I said again, yelling this time. Even the nurses and other people in the room stopped to look at me.

"Th police don't know. He ran off before they arrived, but he must have sustained minor injuries," she said, talking fast. "The police are out looking for him." Then she burst into tears.

"What do you mean he ran off?!" I yelled.

"Dude, you're scaring the other people. You're scaring me," Neji said. "I know you're mad, but you shou-."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I said. "You don't know how I feel, so shut up!" There was a discomforting silence after I said that. Neji gave me a last glance before turning around and saying he was going outside to get some fresh air. Personally, I'm suffocating. I can't stand this. Kenji, that worthless peice of shit, left Sakura all alone to rot. What if she had died? I need to go find that bastard and kill him if I have to.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Takishi," a doctor said, taking off his eyeglasses and putting them in his coat pocket.

"Y-Yes?" she said, standing up. I noticed how grave the doctors looked and it scared me down to my bones.

"I'm Dr. Yamashita and I have some good news and bad news to tell you," he said. We were all gathered around the two, listening to what the doctor was saying.

"What's the good news?" Tenten asked.

"Luckilly, Sakura's life is out of danger. She did lose a lot of blood, but right now we're pumping blood into her," Dr. Yamashita said. We all simultanously sighed in relief. A great weight lifted off my heart, knowing Sakura was okay.

"Neji, man, Sakura's going to be okay," Naruto said loudly, seeing Neji come in. He actually smiled a little as he joined us.

"I don't get it. What's the bad news?" I asked. "Does she need any stitches or something?"

"Yes, but...," he said, trailing off. "I'm sad to inform you that she lost the child."

"Ch-Child? What child?" Mrs. Takishi said and then she looked at me. "You! You got her pregnant?"

"No, I didn't," I said, confused. Sakura...pregnant? No, it can't be true. It must be a mistake.

"I should have known! I should have prevented the two of you from seeing each other!" she yelled.

"I didn't get her pregnant, I swear." I just realized how stupid it would sound if I said I was still a virgin. No one would even believe me. Mrs. Takishi wasn't even listening to me.

"My own daughter got pregnant because of you!" She said. Then she raised her hand and slapped me across the face. Not hard, but her intention was clear.

Dr. Yamashita looked at us, incredulous. "Mrs. Takishi!" he said, grabbing her arm and moving her away from me. "I know this must be hard for you, but I do not allow violence in this hospital."

"Sasuke, I want you to get out of here!" she yelled. "Get out!" Before I could respond, Ino spoke.

"Sasukedidn'tgetSakurapregnant," she said quickly. "He was actually telling the truth."

"How do you know for sure?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I know who _really _got her pregnant," Ino said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who was it?" I asked, afraid of the answer. Did Sakura cheat on me with someone else? No, she couldn't have. She told me she loved me, unless it was a lie. But it couldn't have been.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone. She was scared of how everyone would react," Ino said, looking at Gaara for some reason. They shared a knowing nod. Now I was even more confused, and angry. Did Sakura cheat on me with Gaara?

"Ino, it's okay sweetie, you can tell us," Mrs. Takishi said. The doctor had already released his hold on her arm since she calmed down.

Ino stared at the shiny tile floor. "It was K-Kenji. That bastard...he raped her."

A lof of things happened so fast in the moments that passed afterwards, that looking back, it all seems like a blur. There was so much anger that erupted within me. I wanted to tear Kenji's guts out and then force him to eat them. The best part is that he wouldn't be able to vomit. But that would be letting him off easy. It wasn't painful enough and I really want Kenji to suffer. Sakura's mom couldn't take the news and fell to the floor and cried. She looked totally defeated. She blamed herself for what happened to Sakura. Everyone else was shocked (like me) except for Gaara.

I didn't know what to do with myself. It was awful finding out that Sakura was raped...violated by such a pathetic excuse of a man. No, it wasn't awful. It was more than that, it was a sickening truth, one that Sakura took great lengths to hide from everyone. I can't even begin to imagine how she felt when that fucker put his filthy hands on her. Just the thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. It also makes me want to kill Kenji all the more.

"Ino, we need to tell the police! We can't let Kenji get away with what he did to Sakura," Hinata cried.

"We already did, a few days ago," Ino replied.

"Well that's good," Gaara said.

"Hey Sasuke, are you okay? You haven't said a word," Naruto asked me. I stayed silent, although I'm sure my face looked like hell. I looked at Gaara, who had just spoken. He was like Sakura's brother...

"Gaara, did you know all along?" I asked, remembering how Ino and him nodded to each other; a secret understanding.

"Yes," he answered remorseful. "I constantly told her to tell you, but she wouldn't hear it. She was afraid yo-"

I lunged at him, sending him to the ground. "How could you know and not do anything?! Huh?!" I yelled in his face.

"The choice wasn't mine! Get offa me!" Gaara said.

"What about the baby? Were you just going to let her keep it?!" I said, holding him down.

"Sasuke, get off Gaara," Neji said as he tried to remove me from him.

"Answer me!" I shouted, grabbing Gaara by the front of his shirt.

"I...I don't know, ok?" he said. "Sakura wanted to kill it. She hated the thing since the beginning. I wanted to help her, I really did, but I didn't know how. I didn't want to hurt her." Both Shikamaru and Neji succeded in pulling me off Gaara. I had caused a scene and I realized that people were staring at me with fear, thinking I might attack them any minute.

"I think it's best if you go home, take a hot shower, and get some sleep. You can come back tomorrow," Dr. Yamashita said to Sakura's mom.

"N-No, I'll stay h-here. I w-want to be here if S-Sakura wakes up," Mrs. Takishi said, crying.

"But I don-.'

"I'll stay with her," I said.

"Thank y-you Sasuke. And sorry for sl-slapping you," she said. I accepted her apology and made one of my own to Gaara.

"Forget it Sasuke," he said. He was still mad at me. I don't blame him. I've been acting like a jerk. "But can you do me a favor? If Sakura does wake up in the middle of the night, can you give her a hug for me?"

"And from me too," Tenten said. She and the others were leaving since there was school tomorrow.

"Me three," Ino said.

"I'll be sure to give her hugs," I said. And kisses. Many, many kisses. I almost lost her today. Damn you Kenji. You sick, perverted bastard. How could you have done that to Sakura?

_"Sakura, sweetie, I 'd like you to meet someone special. This is Kenji Takishi," my mom said. She brought Kenji over to have dinner with us. My first impression of him was that he was handsome. But there was something wrong with his smile. I couldn't believe in the happy intention behind it, like it was fake. And those blue eyes. They just weren't right._

_"Sakura, I heard a lot about you already. It's true what your mom says. You're too cute," he said, pinching my cheek. I flinched. Those eyes...there's something creepy about them._

_"I don't like him," I said to my mom. _

_"But he's such a great guy. He seems quite taken with you already. He got you that doll yesterday. It was very sweet of him," she said, sewing a shirt of mine which lost a button._

_"He's too _nice,_" I said. Especially to me. And I don't like that._

_"Sakura, just please, I really like him," mom said, putting her needle down. "Can you give him another chance before saying you don't like him? He's really amazing and things are getting quite serious between us."_

_"How serious?" I asked._

_"Well, tomorrow he wants to ask me a _very _important question."_

_I was too naive to know what that "important" question was. But I do remember that the next day my mom was wearing a pretty ring on her finger and Kenji was moving in to our house._

_I liked the toys Kenji gave me, although by the time I was ten, I was too old for them. That's when the touching began. I was getting the carton of orange juice from the fridge when Kenji appeared behind me. By now I was use to him living with my mom and I. But I didn't like him anymore than before. I just tolerated him because he made my mom happy. _

_"Sakura," he said, looking at me with _those _eyes. "Here, let me pour that for you." He grabbed the carton of juice and took out a glass from the cupboard. He filled it up 2/3 full. I stretched my arm out, letting him know I could take the cup now. But Kenji held it away from me, so I couldn't reach for it. _

_"Kenji," I whined._

_"I'll let you have it _only _if you give me kiss on the cheek and say that you love me," Kenji said, leaning down. I didn't want to do it, but I really wanted my orange juice. It was summertime and pretty hot inside the house. So, I did it. I gave him a quick peck on his cheek, but I didn't say I love you. Because that was a lie. _

_Then I felt Kenji's arms around me, his free hand moving up my shirt, but I wrestled away from him. I ran to my room, my sancuary. I was confused. I didn't tell my mom because that little experience in the kitchen left me feeling ashamed somehow. _

I didn't get any sleep that night. The chairs in the waiting room were uncomfortable, but that wasn't it. I need to go see Sakura, wherever she is in this languid hospital. I checked to make sure no staff was around and looked through the pile of clipboards on the nurse's front desk. I found Sakura's clipboard and discovered she was in room C205, the third floor. They probably moved her there once she was out of danger.

I got on an elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. It was hauntingly quiet. The automatic doors to the elevator opened and I stepped out. The hospital lights were still on, but on a low, dim setting. It was quiet here too. I walked to Sakura's room and openeed the door, entering a world of darkness. I didn't want to turn the lights on in case a nurse passed by and saw me. I felt my way through the walls, until I stood in front of the windows and pulled the curtains apart. I turned around and saw Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed.

Even in moonlight you could still see her injuries. She was connected to an IV that was giving her fluids. I could see the empty bags of blood that were now inside of her. She had stitches on the side of her head that was close to her right ear. The doctors shaved off a small section of her hair for the stitches. Sakura also had a few cuts on her face and probably elsewhere on her body. I also noticed she was wearing one of those horrible hospital gowns.

I took this image of her in, and was amazed that she still looked beautiful. Fragile, but beautiful. I walked closer to her and kneeled down by her bedside. I gently sroked her hair, careful not to touch the stitches. She looked so pale (almost death-like) but she was warm, I noticed, when I held her hands in mine. I just looked at her, grateful for every breath she took.

"I love you Sakura," I whispered, wondering if she could even hear me. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she got used to her dark surroundings. "Sakura," I said in a hopeful voice," it's me, Sasuke."

"Sa...Sasuke," she said, turning her head to look at me. She touched my face, outlining the shape of my jaw with her finger. "You really are here." Her voice was soft and weak, like it was a struggle to talk.

"Yes. I really am here. How do you feel?" I asked.

"It hurts."

"What does?"

"Everything."

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

"Sasuke...," I said quietly as he dropped his head into my lap and started to sob. I never saw him like this before.

"I thought... I almost lost you forever," he said in a broken voice. "I was so scared." I painfully sat up and held Sasuke in my arms, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm here. I right here," I said, kissing the top of his head. He wrapped his arms around my waist, crying like a true man with emotions. I held him even tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kenji?" he asked. I froze. Kenji...how could I forget. It's because of him that I'm in the hospital. "Oh Sakura, he raped you," Sasuke said, looking at me with a sadness in his eyes. I looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze. He knows. Probably about the baby too. What must he think of me?

"I understand if you want to break up with me. I mean, I'm nothing but a dirty skank," I said, crying.

"Wh-What are you talking about? I'm not leaving you. And you're not a skank. Sakura, Kenji _raped _you. You did nothing wrong, he did. That bastard did," Sasuke said. "Look at me." He held my face in his hands, forcing me to look as him. "I love you. Do you understand? I love you so much, and that's not going to change." I cried even harder.

"I...don't d-deserve you," I said. Sasuke frowned.

"Did Kenji do this to you? Brainwash you? Sakura, I know you've been through a lot, but you have to forget everything that bastard told you. They were all lies," he said.

"Sasuke, I'm carrying Kenji's baby," I spat out. "He's inside of me and I can't wash him away."

"Sakura," Sasuke said gravely. "You miscarraiged. You lost the baby."

"The baby's gone?" I said, touching my stomach. It felt empty. I wasn't happy nor was I sad either. I felt nothing over the loss of the baby because to me I always acted like it never existed. Now it never will.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this? I thought we had an open and honest relationship," he said. "I felt so useless because I couldn't do anything to help you. And then I thought about Kenji, how I want to kill him for making you suffer and putting you through hell."

"I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you'd hate me," I said.

"Sakura, I'll _never _hate you."

"Oh Sasuke, why do you have to be so good to me?" I said, wiping my tears. He wasn't reacting the way I thought he would. Instead he was being caring and understanding.

"Because I love you, and feelings like that don't go away," he said.

"I love you too," I said, hugging him, shaking a little. I didn't want to let him go because I couldn't believe that he could love me enough to not be disgusted with me about my rape. He was furious at Kenji (with a killing intent) and that was fine with me.

Wait...

Kenji.

"Kenji," I said. "Where is he? Did the police arrest him?" I needed to know.

"No, he left after the accident, but the police are after him," Sasuke said with a far-away look.

"Sasuke...please, don't," I said. I knew what he was thinking about. And it was too dangerous.

"Sakura, I'll be fine. Don't worry," he said, standing up. I pulled the warm blankets off me and tried to stand up as well, but my legs were too weak. I almost fell, but Sasuke caught me.

"Please don't go," I pleaded as he put me back on the hospital bed. I grabbed a handful of his shirt. "I won't let you go. You can't go. I don't want you to get hurt."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed me, caressing my cheek. I let go of his shirt as his tongue penetrated into my mouth, exploring old places. He stopped when we needed oxygen and stared at me. "I'll be alright. But I have to find him and make him regret all the terrible things he did to you." I nodded my head, knowing I couldn't change his mind. "Look, your necklace," Sasuke said, grabbing my angel necklace from the bedstand. He clasped it around my neck for me. "There. That's where it belongs."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid," I said softly. Sasuke smirked.

"I promise," he said, giving me a kiss goodbye. Then he left.

_At thirteen I was small for my age, and with big emerald eyes I looked the part of a sweet, innocent girl. Kenji found that appealing. _

_Ever since he lost his job about a year ago, he's been drinking a lot (mostly when my mom's not around). He gets angry for not having work to do and takes his rage out on me. First it started out with just belt-whipping, but now he hits me with his fist, his shoe, anything nearby. To not let my mom get worried, he hits me in places that I can easily cover up with clothes. It hurts... and I hate him now. I try not to cry, but I can't help it. I get this harsh, stinging feeling and it won't go away. Kenji says he hits me because I deserve it. He says that everything is my fault, even my dad leaving. _

_I can't tell my mom. Kenji will hurt me even more and I want to stop hurting. _

_I feel so dirty. I took a thirty minute shower and I can still smell him on me. I scrubbed so hard at my skin that it felt irritated. Everytime I close my eyes, I remember and start to cry. Mom thinks it's because I miss my dad. It's been five years since he left and I haven't seen him since. It's also been about five years of Kenji. Five years of torture._

_I want my dad to come back._

_I want Kenji to die a painful death. _

_I have to change. I have to make myself look less pretty and more ugly. That way, Kenji will stop wanting me. And then he can stop touching me...there. _

_Why does Kenji do that to me? _

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was thinking irrationally. I can't find Kenji by just driving around town. The police can't even find him, so how can I? Who knows where Kenji is. But I can't give up. I have to find him, and when I do...let's just say that those fighting lessons weren't for nothing. I'm ready for him.

Kenji suffered a few injuries, so he's not exactly in a perfect condition. Which means he's tired and probably wants a place to rest. But he knows the police is after him, so he's being really discreet.

This is pointless.

I drove to the bad part of town, where there's bars, whore houses, and drug dealers selling their weed behind buildings. I hate driving by here, especially by night. Because I'm a rich kid with an expensive car, people immediately notice me, wondering what the hell am I doing in a place like this. I'd like to know that too.

Have the police even been here? They usually have two cars parked somewhere, but would they bother checking inside any of the places for Kenji.

I was driving slowly, trying to figure out where Kenji might be hiding. I heard a knock on my window, only to see a scantily dressed hooker wearing five pounds of make-up to look older. She motioned for me to roll down my window but I drove away. Maybe Kenji's not here.

I turned a corner and saw more bars and strip clubs. What really caught my eye was the big stretch of nothing in between two buildings. It was a dark alley where only a few light entered. I could see a strange shadow that was moving, no, pacing from one side to the other. I had a good guess who was causing that shadow.

Parking my car on the sidewalk (and locking all the doors) I got out and practically ran towards the alley. There was so much rage inside of me and I knew exactly what to do with it. Kenji was just a canvas, waiting to be painted on with blood and bruises. He would be covered with it completely; I never did like a blank canvas.

"Kenji!" I yelled, stepping closer to the unknown darkness. The figure immediately stopped. "You can quit hiding. I finally found you asshole. And you're gonna pay for what you did to Sakura!" He laughed evilly, unaffected by my threat.

I saw him. A piece of glass from his car's window was protruding from his arm. He took it out with a pained expression on his face and threw it at my direction. I easily dodged it. Now I was extremely pissed. I charged towards him with my right fist out, punching his face. He staggered on his feet. I punched him again on his eye. Then his other eye. He groaned. Kenji then hit the right side of my face. It was a hard blow. He's stronger than I thought. He came closer to me but I hit his sternum with my elbow. I got behind him and grabbed his arms, then I pushed him roughly to the wall. I punched his face again, seeing blood coming out of his nose. Just for the hell of it, I punched his nose even more.

"Damn you Sasuke," he said. Kenji kneeled down, losing his balance. I stuck my leg out to kick him but he grabbed it, sending me to the floor. I landed with a huge thud. Kenji stood up, his ugly face leering down at me. He stepped on my neck, slowly putting more and more force. No! He's not going to kill me like this. With my left hand I picked up the fallen piece of glass and stabbed Kenji's leg with it. He shouted and cursed in pain as a trail of blood came out. I removed his foot off my neck and quickly got up.

"Did you like that?" I asked. I punched his stomach repeatedly, switching fists with every other hit. Kenji coughed up dark blood. "It doesn't feel so good, does it? Having someone beat the crap out of you," I said.

"Sakura and I are meant for each other," Kenji wheezed out. "We belong together... "

"No, we do, you pedophile freak!" I said, punching his jaw. I heard the sound of broken bones. He went flying to the floor three feet away from me. "Sakura fuckin' hates you. You made her life a living hell and you know what? Because of that, I'm going to kill you!" I kicked Kenji again and again. He rolled over, barely conscious. He looked disgusting...just like how I wanted him to. It didn't bother me at all that he was bleeding.

Kenji tried to stand up, but fell. "She loves me, just like I love her. I know she does," he said. His voice sounded tired and he was breathing slowly.

"You're pathetic," I replied. He was mumbling some stuff.

"Her skin was...just so soft," Kenji said. "She felt like silk, even with the bruises. And she tast-."

"Shut up!" I yelled. I didn't want to hear it. He started to cackle weakly, although his coughs interrupted him. "Die, you son-of-a-bitch!" I kicked him one last time: on the head. His eyes closed and he was completely unconscious. I just looked at him, my chest heaving. I wiped a bead of sweat from my forehead.

It's over now.

Everything's finally over.

**A/N: This chapter is too short, but hopefully Kenji getting his ass whooped makes up for it. sniff sniff This story is almost coming to an end. Sorry for not updating soon. A lot of you were complaining that we were taking too long, but it takes time to come up with stuff and we were SUPER busy with Spring Break and parties. Please review!!**


	17. The Apology

_**Very Important Author's Note-**_

**Hey everybody! We both know what you're thinking and first off, we want to apologize for taking an extremely, ridiciously long time to update. We're really sorry for that. It's just that the ending hasn't come out the way we want it to. We've changed it 4 times already and we're still not satisfied. We want it to be perfect. Also, our other stories have taken up our interest. As much as we want to finish ****A Broken Life**** (it's our top priority) we find ourselves working on our other stories, most currently ****Kisses that Taste like Sun**** and ****Teaching Me****. We're also planning on other upcoming stories on the DL. Yeah, writing stories is time-consuming, especially during the summer when there's so much stuff to do (like going to the beach and watching cute, shirtless guys). **

**So, basically, what we're trying to say is that we appreciate your comments on when we're going to update and stuff. But writing a good ending takes time. so, until then, please, please be patient. We're doing the best we can. And when the last chapter **_**does **_**come out, hopefully you won't be disappointed. Okay, that's all for now. **

** Wits and the Ditz**

**And here's a Special Sneak Preview. Tell us what you think.**

_"No, no, no. I don't want to."_

_"Can you please try?"_

_"I-I can't."_

_"Please? Just try. I know it's not easy," she said. _

_I wiped my cheeks and avoided eye contact with everyone. I knew Kenji was watching me, hearing what I was saying. He'd probably get turned on by_

_this, that sicko. "I was asleep on my bed when he woke me up. He was drunk, I could smell alcohol on hie breath. I could tell what he was going to do...I pleaded for him not to. Then he started kissing me. K-Ke...he was pinning me down so hard, I couldn't move. I was trapped. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and I...I bit his tongue. It was the only thingI could do."_

_Tears were running down freely. My eyes were red from the memory. I couldn't continue. It was too hard for me. I've spent so much time trying to forget, and now I have to talk about it. No. I'm not strong enough. _


	18. Final Closure

**A/N: OMG! This is the LAST chapter of ****Broken Life****. Thanks a bunches to all of you who have read our story since the very beginning and stuck with it through the end. We love you for that!! **

**We are completely amazed at how much this story affected some of you. This story was meant to be relate-able in so many levels to many people, and we think we got that point across. There really are people in our everyday lives who go through this and keep it all hidden for fear of the truth coming out or other reasons. Child abuse, sexual abuse or any other kind of abuse is NOT acceptable. And while we go on living normally and care-free, there are others out there who are suffering quietly on the inside, not knowing who to trust or who to go to for help. For **_**those **_**people out there, please know that it's okay to let someone in and help you. This will only make you stronger in the end and let you know that good people do exist. **

**Yeah, some of you teared up while reading this story and shared with us your feelings, and we also appreciate that. And you were all pretty pissed off at Kenji and wished he could die a slow, painful death. But then we all have to remember that he doesn't even exist (thank god for that) but there are people who are like him in the real world. And that is just plain cruel. **

**And now- the bittersweet closing of one hell of a story. **

**(Sorry for rambling so much. And we don't mean to offend anybody)**

**Chapter 16- Final Closure**

I've told myself many times that this was happening to me because I deserved it. What he did to me was just harmless punishment for the "bad things" that I did. But I didn't know better then...But now I do. What he did to me messed me up in so many ways. Both physically and emotionally. My life will never be the same because of him. Years from now I'll probably relive this nightmare, waking up drenched in my own sweat. And I'll scream. Scream for all the pain I felt, all the blood I lost, all the tears I cried, all the smiles I faked, and all the lies I ever told because of him. I don't think I could have made it through without my friends, who gave me support when I felt like I was falling.

----------------------------------------------------------

The trial was excruciatingly hard for me. I had to sit down on the witness seat and testify against Kenji in front of everyone. I had to say EVERYTHING that bastard did to me. Sasuke was there. I knew he couldn't stand it; me talking about how Kenji abused and raped me. I could tell by how his hands curled into fists.

FLASHBACK:

_"What else, Sakura? What else did Mr. Takishi do to you?" asked my attorney. _

_I looked down at my lap, trying to control my sobbing. Then I spoke into the microphone in a shaky voice,"He'd watch me with those eyes of his. It was like... if he could see through my clothes. Then h-he.... he'd always lick his lips and try to grab me." A pause. "I'd run away from him, but then he'd get me and start hitting me. He'd get mad at me....for being disobedient, I suppose."_

_"Disobedient? What do you mean by that?"_

_"If I tried to defy him, he'd yell and hit me. He'd call me nasty, horrible names."_

_"What kind of names?" my attorney asked. She was a middle-aged woman with absolutely no fat on her body. _

_"He'd call me a bitch, a whore....stupid," I replied._

_"Can you tell me about the night he raped you?" she said._

_"If you want the truth, everyday he raped something from me. He stole my childhood and gave me a false sense of security in my own home. Mentally, he completely messed me up. Everyday was a fight to not lose myself to his sick, twisted mind games. But I do know for certain that he did rape me on two occasions."_

_"Okay, and when did these two incidents occur?"_

_"Once when I was thirteen and then the other time was a few months ago." My heart was beating faster. I didn't want to talk about those nights._

_"And you didn't tell anyone, is that true?"_

_"Yes, I was too scared. And K-Kenji had threatened me." The sound of his name was like bile in my mouth. _

_"Sakura, can you-"_

_"No, no, no. I don't want to."_

_"Can you please try?"_

_"I-I can't."_

_"Please? Just try. I know it's not easy," she said. _

_I wiped my cheeks and avoided eye contact with everyone. I knew Kenji was watching me, hearing what I was saying. He'd probably get turned on by_

_this, that sicko. "I was asleep on my bed when he woke me up. He was drunk, I could smell alcohol on his breath. I could tell what he was going to do....I pleaded for him not to. Then he started kissing me. K-Ke....he was pinning me down so hard, I couldn't move. I was trapped. I felt his tongue inside my mouth and I....I bit his tongue. It was the only thing I could do."_

_Tears were running down freely. My eyes were red from the memory. I couldn't continue. It was too hard for me. I've spent so much time trying to forget, and now I have to talk about it. No. I'm not strong enough. _

_"Sakura, you need to go on," my attorney said._

_I looked up and saw Sasuke's face. His mouth was in a thin line, but his eyes communicated to me across the distance between us. He was telling me it was okay, I could do this. I'm strong and brave now. I have to prove to Kenji that I'm not that weak, little girl he took advantage of. _

_I took a deep breath and continued," It was a battle between us. He kept hitting me as I struggled to get away from him. I was crying so much....then he took our clothes off. He touched me, his hands bruising my skin. He forced himself on me....and afterwards, he got dressed and just left. Like it didn't even happen."_

_"And where was your mother when this happened?"_

_"She was out of town, visiting my sick grandmother," I answered. I looked over at my mom. She was sitting there among my friends, clutching her purse tightly._

_"Alright. So, because of this rape, you became pregnant? Yes?" my attorney asked. _

_"Yes."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Kenji was enjoying the whole damn trial. I looked up at him once and saw that creepy smile on his face. His eyes, though, looked dead. Because he knew he was a doomed man. Twenty years. That's what he got. He got sentenced to twenty years in prison for child molestation, rape, kidnap, and third degree murder for my baby. He'll be well into his sixties when he gets out. That is if his cellmates don't kill him first.

I didn't stand up off my seat and cheer, but I felt relieved. This hellish nightmare was going to be over and he was going to be locked up. Except...Kenji wasn't so happy about that. He went insane.

FLASHBACK:

_"The accused, Kenji Takishi, is being sentenced to twenty years in prison with no chance of parole for good behavior," the judge said._

_I was sitting next to Sasuke who squeezed my hand lightly. "You did it Sakura," he said. "Kenji finally got what he deserves."_

_"Yeah," I said. "I'm just glad that he'll be far away from me."_

_Just as the prison guards were about to handcuff Kenji again, he struggled against their strong grips and yelled," Sakura! Sakura, I still love you! Wait for me! Don't go fucking with that Uchiha! Do you-." The strong guards dragged him all the way to another room where his voice couldn't be heard._

_Everyone in the court room was silent. They were probably surprised to see Kenji like that firsthand. I heard the lawyers talking amongst themselves, murmuring something about psychotherapy. Oh God, I already feel sorry for the therapist who has to deal with him. _

_"Sakura," my mom said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I stood up. "I'm so proud of you honey, for what you just did. I know it was hard for you...but you did good up there." There were tears in her eyes._

_"I didn't think I'd be able to do it," I said, smiling weakly. "But he's locked up now, where he can't ever get me." I was leaning against Sasuke for support. _

_"You know they're going to put this in the newspaper," Ino said. "Are you ready for that? Are you ready for other people to know?"_

_"Ino! Now is not the time to mention that," Tenten said. _

_"No, no, it's okay," I said. "People were going to find out one way or another. You know how gossip spreads in this town."_

_"And if anyone has a mean comment to say about you, they have to deal with us," Naruto said. We all laughed half-hearted. _

_"Well Sakura, we'll always have your back, you know that," Ino said. Everyone else agreed. _

_"Yeah, and I'm extremely grateful," I said, fighting back tears. Hinata gave me a much needed hug. _

_"Everything's going to be fine now," she whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. _

_"We should probably go home now," my mom said. "You are all welcomed to come to our house for some coffee and bread."_

_Then we left, leaving Kenji and everything else behind us._

---------------------------------------------------------

Two months later...

"So...have the nightmares stopped Sakura? They're not bugging you anymore?" Kakashi asked me. Ever since the truth came to light, I've been going to extra counselor meetings with Kakashi. I'd rather talk to him than some therapist I don't even know.

"Yeah, I think so. They come unexpectedly, but I haven't gotten one in almost a whole week," I answered. I watched silently as Kakashi wrote something in his notebook. It was almost full with writing. "Are you _ever_ going to tell me what you write in there?" I asked.

Kakashi looked up and through the weird mask he always wears, I could see he was smiling. "No," he simply said.

"You are cruel," I said as he chuckled. "You know it's going to bug me for the rest of my life. Whatever did Kakashi-sensei write in that book of his? Hmm...I guess I'll never know."

"Ok, ok, back to the topic. These nightmares are actually common in people who have experienced traumatic events. But since they've stopped...well, momentarily, at least...I guess it's safe to say that you've finally overcome your traumatic experience," Kakashi said. I sighed in relief. "But there is still one more thing I'd like to talk about."

"Hm? What is it?" I said, shifting in my seat for a more comfortable position. I think my butt went to sleep a loooong time ago.

"Your father," he said.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"From what you've told me, he left you and your mother eight years ago. He didn't leave a letter or anything, so you don't know where he is."

"He could've at least called," I said, more to myself than Kakashi.

"Right. But he didn't. And I know you have some unresolved conflicts about that. In order to fully end this chapter in your life, I think you have to get rid of all your ghosts. Metaphorically speaking, of course," Kakashi said. "I know you miss your dad, and....what I'm trying to say is that you need to move on the only way you know how."

"You want me to find him, is that it?" I said. "Don't you think I've thought about that? Well, I have. But I have no clue where to start looking. You wanna know why? Because he just left. No note, nothing at all." I was so aggressive as I said this; almost blaming Kakashi for suggesting something so useless.

"It was just a thought," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Look...it was a nice thought, it's just...I do miss him. A lot. He was a great father and I loved- love- him so much. I thought he loved me too...but why did he have to leave like that? I don't understand....we were a family." Kakashi handed me a tissue and I realized I was crying. "Thanks," I said.

"No prob," Kakashi said. "I'm just here to listen and give out crappy advice, or so my students say."

"Your advice isn't crappy," I said. Then the bell rang. "Argh. Science with Gai-sensei."

"That class must be....youthful," Kakashi said slowly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Kakashi-sensei," I said, getting my stuff and exiting the room. A few minutes later and I entered my science classroom. Sasuke was already sitting down in his desk, still a little sweaty from P.E. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," he said, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Hey to you too," I said. "What did Anko do to you guys?"

"She put us through an extremely difficult obstacle course. Our punishment for yet another one of her boyfriends dumping her," Sasuke said. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Fine," I said, not wanting to talk about it too much. I still haven't told Sasuke about my nightmares because I don't want to worry him. It's over....I should just let that whole mess go and move on. But how do you move on from something that tormented you for so long?

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. I love how he can read me so easily, although sometimes (like right now, for example) it sucks. Because it means I have to lie to him.

"Yeah. Just tired, I guess. The teachers are filling our minds with too much educational crap. I had way too much homework last night," I replied.

"Same here, but it wasn't really that hard," Sasuke said.

"Of course not boy-genius," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back. Then began the endless, youthful babble of Gai-sensei. Finally, the lunchbell rang.

"C'mon," Sasuke said, taking my hand and pulling me up from my seat. I thought he was going to take me to the cafeteria (where we usually go for lunch) but instead, he led me to an empty hallway.

"Sasuke, the cafeteria's that way," I said to him, pointing in the other direction.

"I know," Sasuke said with a sly smirk. "I just want to ask you something."

"Ooookay," I said, curious. "What is it?"

"Spring Break is next week and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to a small island off the coast of Japan. My family owns it, but no one's been there in a few years," he said.

"Are you being for real?" I asked, processing everything he had just said. Wow.

"Yeah. As real as I've ever been," he said.

"Yes," I said automatically. "I want to go with you. I just have to ask my mom and...." I drifted off, knowing my mom's response already. She would make things _really _difficult. "Does she even have to know about this?" I asked.

"Sakura, I'm sure she'll notice you being gone for a week," Sasuke said.

Wait a minute....

"A week? We're going to be there for a whole week? Just the two of us?" I said.

"Is that a problem? We can always leave sooner if you don't-"

"No, no, no. A week is perfect," I said with a smile. "It'll be romantic, you'll see." Sasuke leaned his head down to my lips and that one moment was just focused on how wonderful that kiss felt.

"I really hope my mother will let me go," I said.

"Me too," Sasuke said.

--------------------------------------------------------

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen, where my mom was busy looking over tax papers. Her pink hair was swept back in a graceful bun and her eyes were concentrated on a piece of paper scribbled with numbers. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her shoulders. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as she punched in some numbers on the calculator.

"Hey sweetie," she said. "Dinner is in the oven, if you want some. I'm still working on these damn taxes."

"Then maybe it's a good thing you're not an accountant," I said, sitting down beside her. Okay, it's now or never. I've got to do this. And if she says no....well, then....urgh, she _has _to let me go.

"Aren't you hungry?" mom asked.

"Not really," I said. "Actually, I have to ask you something important."

She finally looked up at me. I guess the sound of my voice gave it away, because she immediately tensed up beside me. "What is it?" mom said.

I gulped and told her. "Can I go with Sasuke to his family's island during Spring Break?"

My mom was silent as she took it all in. Then she blinked a few times. "I'm assuming this was all his idea, right?"

"Yeah," I said, not knowing if this was a good thing or not. I'm surprised she hasn't flat-out said no. Maybe there's still a chance she'll say yes, crazy as that seems.

"And how long would you be staying there?" she asked.

"Um... a week," I replied.

More silence.

"So....can I go?" I asked again.

"I don't know Sakura, what do you think?" she said harshly.

"Is that a no?" I said, confused.

"Maybe. I've got to think about this more," mom said.

"What is there to think about?" I said, getting frustrated by the second. "Just tell me if I can go or not."

"Sakura, please understand that this is a serious situation. I just can't let you go with your boyfriend to some secluded island for a whole week and not worry what might happen to you."

"You can trust us, mom. We'll be sleeping in separate rooms," I said.

"Oh, that makes me feel a _whole _lot better," she said sarcastically. I could see I was losing this fight. I had to act fast and convince her.

"Mom, can I _please _go?" I said. "Look, everything will be taken care of. Sasuke will pay for my ticket and stuff. You won't even have to spend a dime. It'll be like a free vacation for me. And, besides, I know you wanted to visit your sisters and this'll be the perfect opportunity for you to spend quality time with them and bond again." She looked at me, considering.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"You make things sound so easy," mom said, stroking my hair. Then she sighed before saying," Fine. I guess you can go."

"Yay!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" I squealed, showering my mother in a thousand little kisses.

"But there will be rules you'll have to follow while you are there. Okay?" she said. I knew there'd be a catch.

"Okay," I said.

"You have to call me at least twice a day so I can check up on you and see how you're doing. And you better be on your best lady-like behavior. Got it?" mom said.

"Yeah, I got it. And don't worry, I promise I won't behave wildly," I said.

"Okay, then. I want to talk to Sasuke as well," she said.

"What?" I said. "Why for?" That was completely unexpected.

"I need to have a talk with him, that's all," she said.

"But-"

"Go eat your dinner before it gets cold," she said.

I can't believe it. My mom totally just cut me off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later...

Ino and I were in my bedroom. She was helping me pack and, boy, did I need help. "I still don't feel comfortable wearing a bikini," I said as I watched Ino put a small two-piece in my duffel bag.

"You have an amazing bod, Sakura, so you're entitled to look sexy for your boyfriend. Besides, I don't know what the big deal is, it's been two months. You have your old figure back," Ino said.

"Don't....you're making me feel guilty."

"But you didn't even want it."

"I know. I feel so selfish for not even caring that it died. But I guess it's all for the best," I said, a little sadly.

"Do you need a hug?" Ino asked me.

"No, but I do need sunblock. Have you seen it? I don't want to burn," I said, looking for my sunblock bottle.

"Here it is," Ino said, finding it. She put it in my bag. "So, when are you and Sasuke leaving?"

"Two days from now," I replied, folding some shorts and putting them in the duffel bag. "We're only going to be gone for a week or so."

"Wow. You are so lucky Sakura. Really. I mean it. Sasuke is a great guy and you deserve to be happy with him," Ino said. "Speaking of happiness...." She wagged her eyebrows at me.

"I-I don't know," I said, slightly blushing. "Do you think it's going to happen?"

"Oh, it is _so _going to happen," Ino said. "Remember? I _am _the love doctor. It's like I have ESP." I started to laugh.

"Should I bring a dress?" I said, after my laughter died down. "Who knows? We might go somewhere nice."

"Hmm...how about....," Ino said, raiding my closet,"...this one." She picked out a red halter dress that ended a little below my knees.

"Perfect," I said, taking it off the hanger and carefully folding it. "I'm so excited. Can you believe it? A whole week just with Sasuke." I sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. And while you're there in 'Paradise island' the rest of us will be stuck here," Ino said, with a sour face.

"Trust me, if I could take you with me, I would," I said.

"I'd just ruin the whole trip. I'd feel like a third wheel or something," she said, flipping through a magazine that was on my bedside table.

"Did I tell you?" I said, packing in some sandals, "My mom and Sasuke had a long talk yesterday night. He came here for dinner and afterwards, my mom sat him down on the couch and practically interrogated him. I felt so bad for him."

"Whoa. What did they talk about?" Ino said, forgetting about the magazine and throwing it on my bed.

"It was so awkward. My mom was nagging on him to make wise decisions and stuff," I said. "He left after that. And my mom had this smug look on her face, as if she really made an impression on him. Pch."

"You know what? I truly believe that your life is getting better," Ino said with a genuine smile. I smiled back and continued packing.

Maybe it has. Everything's been going good for me now, and I keep worrying something bad will happen, just because it always does. Until then, I'm going to enjoy every minute of this blissful 'dream.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as I was brushing my teeth, my mom came into my room for an important talk. I thought she wanted to continue our previous discussion from a few days ago, but I was mistaken. She wanted to talk about my dad, which was weird because we hardly talk about him.

"Sakura, dear, I know that when your father left, it tore you up inside. And we've never really had a chance to talk about it because...well, I thought you weren't ready to know the truth," she said with a nervous smile.

"Truth? What truth?" I asked, confused. "Mom?"

She took out an old, folded paper from her jeans pocket. It was a letter. "Your father wrote this when he left. He wanted you to read it."

"How come you've never shown it to me before?" I asked, feeling betrayed.

"Sweetie, I-"

"No! How could you just keep this from me? All these years...I thought he just abandoned us for no reason. But all this time, he had written me a letter," I said, getting teary-eyed.

"Sakura, please don't be mad at me. I-I thought you'd be too young to understand, and I didn't want you to be anymore sad than you were," she said in her defense.

"Give me the letter," I demanded. "I want to read it."

"Here," she said, handing me the letter with shaky hands. I took it from her and quickly unfolded it, reading what my dad wrote eight years ago.

_Hey Princess, by the time you read this, you probably won't like me very much. And I'll completely understand. You might not understand exactly what's going on with your mom and I, but we just can't be together anymore. I've been a bad husband. I really didn't want you to find out like this, but I've been seeing another woman and I've fallen in love with her. I'm leaving- somewhere far away from you two- so I can finally marry this woman and start a new family with her. Your mom and I decided that this would be for the best. I'm sorry Sakura, for all the pain I might be causing you. You'll always be my little angel and I hope you'll find happiness. _

_Love, DAD_

I crumbled that letter into a ball, tears falling down my cheeks. What a bunch of crap. So this was why he left? He was cheating on mom with another woman and wanted to have his own family with her. Because of him, mom met Kenji and all this happened.

"Who was the other woman?" I asked icily.

"His old girlfriend from high school," mom replied, trying to keep her composure. But I could tell it was eating her up inside as well. "Oh, Sakura," she said, sitting down next to me on my bed and giving me a much needed hug.

"I hate him!" I exclaimed, crying into her shoulder while she patted my back. "I hate him so much." Maybe even more than Kenji, if that's possible. "Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"No...I was so mad at him back then that I didn't even bother to keep tabs on him," she said. "But if he wanted to see you again, he could've always come and find you here."

"He's probably forgotten about us," I said. My mom stayed silent, patting my back. "He's probably living in some nice house with his new perfect family. If his kids only knew how heartless their father is, abandoning his wife and daughter."

"Sakura-"

"Do you know how many times I wished he would come back to us? He never did and now he never will."

"Sakura, if he can forget about us, then we can forget about him as well," mom said.

"Forgetting does make the pain go away, I guess," I said.

------------------------------------------------------------

Forgetting and forgiving are two entirely different things. I could forget about Kenji and what he did to me, but I could never forgive him. Same with my dad. The two men in my life- and they both disappointed me shamefully. Now all I have is my mom, who deserves to be treated way better.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look sad. This is suppose to be a vacation," Sasuke said, leaning over me and blocking the sun.

"Sasuke, can't you see I'm trying to get a tan?" I said, purposely avoiding his question.

"Don't change the subject. You can't weasel your way out of this one. C'mon, tell me. What's wrong?" he asked, poking my side. I sighed, giving up.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. I miss my mom," I said. "We were actually getting along for once, then I had to leave. I don't know, I guess we bonded even more over something so...so awful. Weird, huh?"

"Not to me," Sasuke said, piling sand on my legs.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked curiously.

"Trapping you," he said.

"What!" I said, unable to move my legs from the sand. "Sasuke!" I laughed, trying to get mad at him, but I couldn't. He patted even more sand on my legs and waist. Damn, he worked fast.

"Now, as my prisoner, I demand that you give me a hundred kisses if you ever want to be set free," Sasuke said with a conniving smirk. I pouted at him childishly before flinging my arms around his neck and showering him with kisses. My hands graced his bare chest greedily and desperately, relishing in the feel of his hard abdomens. Sasuke was more sweet towards me, although his hand did brush against my breasts on more than one occasion.

We stopped after awhile, the heat and lack of oxygen finally getting to us. "Let's go for a swim," Sasuke suggested. "Then I'll take you out to eat at one of my favorite restaurants. How does that sound?"

"Perfect. Although I wish you would stop spoiling me like some princess, Sasuke," I said, brushing the sand off my legs. He chuckled and scooped me up, running to the ocean shore. I didn't anticipate it the water to be so cold. I shivered in Sasuke's arms.

"Sakura...you're clinging on to me," he said, looking down at my face.

"It's s-so cold," I said, trying to keep my teeth from chattering.

"I'll keep you warm, then," he said, holding me tightly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and floated. I smiled to the sun, savoring the moment.

Hours passed in complete bliss as we wasted the day lost in each other. Once the sun was setting down, we decided it was time to get ready for dinner. I went to my room and took a quick shower to get the sand out of my hair. I was satisfied to see the faint tan on my skin. At least it was noticeable. I put on the red halter dress and paired it with black sandals. I went for a bold look and painted my lips red. I stuck my hip out and struck a pose in front of the full-length mirror.

Once I was finished I walked to the common room where I saw Sasuke sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for me. "Ready to go?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah," I said, trying to clasp a bracelet on my wrist.

"Here, let me help you with that," Sasuke said. "You look beautiful, by the way, just like an exotic mermaid."

"Thanks," I replied. "So, where are we going?"

"To the best seafood restaurant in town. We have to take a small boat ride to the mainland, but it's only about fifteen minutes away," Sasuke said, taking my hand. We walked to the dock and got inside the motor boat. Fifteen minutes later (just like he said) we were on the mainland.

"Be careful," Sasuke said, holding my hand as I stepped out of the boat. Once my feet were on solid ground I was good and balanced.

"Geez, you're acting like I'm some fragile doll that's going to break at any moment," I teased. There was some truth to it though. I think it's because I've been hurt too much in the past that makes Sasuke want to protect me and keep me safe. It's really sweet of him.

Hand in hand we strolled the lighted streets. I was in awe at the beauty of the little town. It felt so authentic. It would be the perfect place to grow up at. Sasuke and I talked and laughed, passing many houses and stores along the way. We finally reached the restaurant. I don't know what I was expecting -probably something nice and fancy- but the restaurant was local and it seemed casual enough that I didn't feel awkward in my simple red dress. Sasuke looked amazing as usual with denim blue capris and a deep green shirt.

"Wow, I don't even know what to get," I said looking at the menu. I was fully aware of some drunk guys staring at me from a table nearby. I tried to ignore their stares, but one of them caught my eye. He looked too familiar. With a gasp, I hid my face with my menu.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sasuke said, oblivious to what was going on.

I can't believe it. This can't possibly be happening.

"N-Nothing," I said, anger clouding my mind. That man...it may have been years since I've last seen him, but I can never forget that face. That man was my father.

"You're lying. Something's obviously wrong and I want to know what it is," he said.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite. Can we leave now?" I said. Of course, this would have worked if my stomach hadn't decided to growl right then. Damn it.

"It doesn't sound like you've lost your appetite," Sasuke said, leaning back in his chair. I gave him one last desperate plea with my eyes.

"Please, Sasuke, can we just leave? We can eat somewhere else if you want," I said, trying to compromise with him. I could hear someone wolf-whistling at me and was disgusted to see it was a middle-aged man with a thick mustache and balding hair.

"Are they bothering you? I can tell someone to make them leave," Sasuke said, staring at the men as well with equal disgust.

"No, I don't want to cause any trouble," I said. I just want to get out of here. As much as I want to yell at my dad and put him in his lousy place, he means nothing to me now. He decided to leave my mother and me; he completely abandoned us to live a better life with his ex-girlfriend. No, that man doesn't even exist to me anymore. He doesn't even deserve me acknowledging his presence and yelling at him.

"Fine. We'll go somewhere else," Sasuke said, sounding a bit irritated at either me or the drunken men. I don't really care though. We stood up to leave.

"Hey, pinky, fooorget about that pretty boy of yours and come haaave a fun time with me. Ya won't regret it," a man crudely said, slurring his words. I turned around and glared at...my father. Everything I said earlier went out of my head.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Don't you have a wife and family at home? What must they think of you now, huh? You're nothing but a pathetic old drunk," I said coldly.

"Ah, sweetie, that's a meeean thing to say," he said, taking a sip from his beer. "It's okay though, you're not even thaaat good looking. Hahaha." He started coughing madly then.

"Watch it, I don't appreciate the way you're treating my girlfriend," Sasuke said.

"Ooo, I'm scared," my father said. His buddies joined him in laughing. I just looked at him, disappointed. How pitiful.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had enough and grabbed my dad from the collar and lifted him up from his seat so they were at eye-level. "It's creeps like you that should be locked up in jail. Sadly, most of you are still walking freely on the streets, waiting for your next innocent victim," Sasuke said menacingly.

"H-Hey, put me down," my dad said. I stood beside Sasuke, waiting for my father to recognize me or something. But he didn't. Guess he really was too drunk...or maybe he just doesn't remember me.

"Apologize to her," Sasuke said, shaking him.

"........."

"I said _apologize!"_Sasuke shouted. By now, people were looking at us. Great.

My father briefly looked at me before he mumbled, "I'm s-sorry."

"Now say it like you mean it," Sasuke ordered.

"I'm sorry! Okay, there, I apologized. Happy?" my dad said. Sasuke glared at him, then punched him in the stomach. I winced.

"Son of a bitch," my dad muttered on the floor, clutching his stomach. I grabbed Sasuke's arm, pulling him away.

"Hey! What's going on here?" a waiter said, coming towards us.

"C'mon Sasuke, let's go," I said, tugging him. He looked at me and we quickly got out of that restaurant. We didn't stop until we were two blocks away.

"That wasn't necessary," I said after a while of silence.

"Sakura, did you hear what he said? You don't deserve to be put down like that," Sasuke said, staring ahead. I sighed.

"Well, I'm learning to ignore some things. And you should too," I said. "So, where to now?"

"There's a nice little restaurant nearby, I think," he said. I could tell he was still mad about what happened. I frowned, knowing this date was ruined.

----------------------------------------------------------------

After we ate, we went back to the boat. It was nighttime by now and I was staring at the moon. It was so bright tonight, and so lovely. I looked over at Sasuke and saw that he was brooding. I carefully walked over to him and put my arms around his neck. "Sasuke, I love you and all, but you should seriously get over it. That guy wasn't even worth it," I said.

"Maybe not. But-" he said.

"But you should control yourself," I said. "You can' t keep fighting people because of me. Can you promise me that?" Sasuke looked into my eyes. "Please, I've made so many promises for you, can you do this one for me?"

"I...of course," he said reluctantly. "But I'm only doing it for you."

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the mouth. When we broke apart Sasuke said,"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you look in that dress?" I started to laugh. Sasuke may be charming and sweet, but I've never heard him be romantic-ish before. It's so weird, but in a good way. "Are you laughing at me?" he said with a raised brow.

"No, no," I said. Beyond him I could see the huge mansion we were staying at. I've never realized just how rich Sasuke really is. But even if he were poor, I'd still love him with the same intensity and amount. I kissed him once more, the air between us pouring with hot passion.

"Sakura, we should stop," Sasuke said in between kisses. His mind might have said to stop, but his body was wanting more. I could feel it.

"We should...but we don't have to," I said. "Sasuke, I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" he asked, pausing from kissing me. I searched into his eyes and saw everything I loved about him. He had accepted me when I hadn't even accepted myself yet. He didn't care that I wasn't perfect and he saw me through my darkest hour. He knew about my past and still wanted and loved me.

"Yeah. I want to do it," I said, sure of my answer.

Sasuke looked at me one more time, still undecided. But I knew he wanted to do it just as badly. Just then the boat landed on the dock. Sasuke quickly tied it to the rope and helped me out of the boat. We walked to the mansion where Sasuke said to me in a low whisper,"Wait for me in your room." Then he left upstairs. I stood there for a few seconds then hurried to my room. I went to the bathroom, just looking at my reflection. I was smiling like an idiot in love.

I didn't know what to wear, but decided it didn't really matter since our clothes were going to be off anyway. I sat down on my bed, twirling my hair nervously. I stopped when I heard Sasuke knock on my door. I stood up and opened the door for him. We stood face-to-face, silence between us. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the moon through the window.

Sasuke stepped inside wordlessly and cupped my chin in his hands. My head was spinning out of control with thoughts. And his stare was unnerving.

"I'm scared," I said after a while.

"Of what...me?" Sasuke said, almost hurt.

"No, it's just...No one's ever looked at me that way," I said. "It makes me feel special."

"That's because you are," he said.

And then it happened. Sasuke picked me up bridal style and carried me to my satin-covered bed. My heart was thudding loudly in my chest as Sasuke bent down to kiss me softly on the lips. I realized he was trying to calm me down a bit; I was that nervous. But I couldn't help it. I was embracing myself for pain, nothing but pain. Only, it never came. Sasuke was being so gentle and loving with me, I eased myself into the mold of his body.

I was aware and lost at the same time. All I was conscious of was the feel of Sasuke's body and his wonderful touch. My beautiful dress lay on the ground along with Sasuke's shirt. My hand reached for the zipper on his pants, but he quickly stopped me.

"Wait...just...hold up," Sasuke said, pulling a condom out of his pocket. He took off his pants and boxers and put the condom on. I just stared. Sasuke looked so beautiful naked. I kissed him.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too Sakura. Always."

We were a tangled mess, with both our naked bodies intertwined together. I felt sweaty from Sasuke's body heat, but it felt good. It all felt so good. But it was moments later when Sasuke entered me with a banging thrust that I realized how good it could really feel. He kept thrusting and thrusting and I honestly thought I would break, but I didn't want him to stop. Because he was also the one thing that was keeping me together. I moaned loudly, I hate to admit. At first I thought I could control it, but I guess you can never control the sounds you make when you're making hot and passionate sex.

Once we both climaxed, we just laid in bed together, breathing roughly. My face felt flushed and my body was sticky with sweat. My head was on Sasuke's chest and he was tracing the outline of my lower back. It felt too peaceful to ruin the moment with simple talk. So we just laid there, looking into each other's soul and loving everything we saw there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up dum-dum. Breakfast is served in bed today," Sasuke whispered in my ear. I groaned, still wanting a few extra minutes of precious sleep. I pulled the covers over my head and realized I was completely naked. I quickly opened my eyes and remembered the events of last night. Sasuke and I had sex. Wonderful and passionate sex, may I add.

I felt the covers being lifted off my head and met Sasuke's face. I blushed. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked gently. His eyes were the color of the sky on a dark cloudy day. I noticed he was already wearing his boxers and I could smell the aroma of eggs and bacon.

"Did last night really happen?"I said in a quiet, shy voice. I was afraid it was all a dream, but he nodded his head and stroked my hair.

"Do you regret that it happened?" Sasuke asked.

"No," I said honestly. "It was perfect. Thank you Sasuke."

"For what," he said.

"For being kind and gentle with me," I replied. I sat up and gave Sasuke a kiss on the lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you more," he said with a confident smirk.

"Oh, really?" I said, smiling back. "Then prove it."

And he did.

-----------------------**THE END**----------------------

**A/N: Phew!! It's finally really over. Sorry for taking forever to finish and we apologize if the ending is crappy or whatever. And now, to tie off any loose ends, just in case you were wondering. **

**1. Kenji goes to jail, but he is so crazy and fucked up in the head that he gets put in solitary confinement. He spends the next twenty years going crazy and rotting in jail, talking to himself and physically injuring himself (jeez, what a sadomasochist). Anyways, once his time is up he is put in an asylum where he eventually dies from choking himself to death. **

**2. Sakura and her dad meet each other again, only this time he is sober and recognizes her. He tries to apologize to her, but she doesn't listen to his crappy excuses. Although she does mention that she is happy and getting married soon with her long-time boyfriend of six years...**

**3. Once Sasuke is eighteen he moves out of his house and decides to venture out on a new business, not wanting anything to do with his brother Itachi. The business successfully picks up. Sakura goes on to college to become a nurse and also helps out as a motivational speaker to pregnant/abused girls, telling them her life story and giving them courage to face better lives.**

**4. Sakura and Sasuke get married and have three children: 2 girls, 1 boy. And as cliche as it sounds, they live happily ever after. :-) **


End file.
